Mystery of the Magic-Lands: The Sleeping Girl
by Sailor Luck
Summary: Six kids are sent to a small town called Emelle to attend a boarding school. Though the town is pretty quiet it is strange with strange book and theater woman, a cold teacher, a girl asleep for a year. When the girl wakes up strange things happen soon the six are sent to the magical world of Disney to solve the mystery of the sleeping girl. SYOC (Submit Your Own Character) [Closed]
1. Character Form

Hello. I am Sailor Luck formal known as Disney Freak-Lover. This is my first time doing this character thing but hopes this works so be patient with me.

Premise: Six kids are sent to a small town called Emelle to attend a boarding school. Though the town is pretty quiet it is strange with strange book woman, a harsh chief, a girl asleep for a year. When the girl wakes up strange things happen soon the six are sent to the magical world of Disney solve the mystery of the sleeping girl.

Rules: Must answer fill in ALL the things written or it will not be considered. You must have an account so I can PM you to make sure I am doing your character right. I will be taking three girls and three boys. Otherwise, have fun think outside the box. Let's begin!

* * *

 **Name:** give and first and last name (If the last name can't be thought up it's fine)

 **Age:** between 10 and 16. (I'm looking for 10-year-old too so don't be afraid just to be teenagers.

 **Race & Sexuality: **What's the nationality and sexuality? I don't judge!

 **Gender:** Are you a girl or boy?

 **Appearance:** What do he/she look like? Hair color, build skin, eye color, clothes they usually wear, special mark.

 **Personality:** What is this person like? Shy? clever? Brave? Smart? social butterfly? Social awkward?

 **Skills:** what is he/she good at? Martial arts? video games? Dancer? fencer? Problem solver? peacemaker?

 **Likes:** What does he/she like?

 **Dislikes:** What does he/she not like?

 **Favorite Disney Movie:** What's your favorite Disney movie (Pixar does not count) ALSO I don't everything too modern so it stops at Tangled (year wise).

 **Backstory:** Your character's history what was she/ doing before moving to the Emelle boarding school.

 **Elemental power and how it relates to their personality:** Earth to wind; light to darkness why does their personality fit this ability.

This is Sailor Luck. Giving you my good luck! Minor Results will come when I have chosen three.


	2. The First Three Results

Hello. I know you're all anxious about the first results. But first, I would like to thank people for cheering me on when I was down. Your criticism and praise was appreciated.

Okay, now, here are the first three picks are (order does not apply to anything):

 **Demi Brackensick-** _Thalia Summers_ (Wind)

 **POMForever-** _Aoife Byrne_ (Fire)

 **TheDragonSaver-** _Raymond "Vex" Drakon_ (Comic [Light])

* * *

Congratulations to the first three. For those who have entered already, don't worry I am still looking it over these are just my first three picks. Now I would like to explain the rules again with new ones

1\. Fill in all things that need responses and follow those guidelines. If not it will hurt your chances.

2\. If you place your form in the review, do not do it under guest. I would like to PM you to say I got your entry or to talk about it. I will accept but I will hurt you the character maker and me the writer.

3\. I will accept two entries. If you give me more than one I will pick the two I will keep but that does not mean both will get it.

4\. I put beside the first three the Elemental powers. Do not repeat them. Also: Light, wind, earth, darkness, etc. are elemental powers. However, levitation, reading minds, visions, are not. I will accept but they WILL be altered.

There are 2 boys and 1 girl spots left. Good Luck and here is the form again:

* * *

 **Premise:** Six kids are sent to a small town called Emelle to attend a boarding school. Though the town is pretty quiet it is strange with strange book woman, a harsh chief, a girl asleep for a year. When the girl wakes up strange things happen soon the six are sent to the magical world of Disney solve the mystery of the sleeping girl.

 **Name:** give and first and last name (If the last name can't be thought up it's fine)

 **Age:** between 10 and 16. (I'm looking for 10-year-old too so don't be afraid just to be teenagers.

 **Race & Sexuality: **What's the nationality and sexuality? I don't judge!

 **Gender:** Are you a girl or a boy?

 **Appearance:** What do he/she look like? Hair color, build skin, eye color, clothes they usually wear, special mark, etc.

 **Personality:** What is this person like? Shy? clever? Brave? Smart? social butterfly? Social awkward?

 **Skills:** what is he/she good at? Martial arts? video games? Dancer? fencer? Problem solver? peacemaker?

 **Likes:** What does he/she like?

 **Dislikes:** What does he/she not like?

 **Favorite Disney Movie:** What's your favorite Disney movie (Pixar and Marvel not count) ALSO I don't everything too modern so it stops at Tangled (year wise).

 **Backstory:** Your character's history what was she/ doing before moving to the Emelle boarding school.

 **Elemental power and how it relates to their personality:** Earth to wind; light to darkness why does their personality fit this ability.


	3. Final Three Results

Hello! This is Sailor Luck. I am here with the final three results. First, I would like to all the participants: thank you for your entries. They were all interesting to read.

Now for your final three results (order does not matter here):

 **Luchux-** _Jack "Aisen" Yuki_ (Darkness)

 **Chirithy564-** _Rayleigh (Ray) Evans_ (Earth)

 **Demi Brackensick-** _Dakota Black_ (Lightning)

* * *

Congratulations! To the final three and the first three. Here are your six main characters (order important)

 **TheDragonSaver** \- _Raymond "Vex" Drakon_ (Cosmic [Light]) **_[Lion King]_**

 **Luchux** \- _Jack "Aisen" Yuki_ (Darkness) _**[Princess and the Frog]**_

 **Demi Brackensick** : _Thaili Summers_ (Wind) **_[Hercules]_**

 **POMForever** \- _Aoife Bryne_ (Fire) **_[Newsies]_**

 **Chirithy564** \- _Rayleigh (Ray) Evans_ (Lightning) _**[Peter Pan or Mulan]** _(still talking)

 **Demi Brackensick** \- _Dakota Black_ (Earth) **_[Tarzan]_**

* * *

Thank you to all the participants and congratulations to six who got picked! The chapter will be up as soon as I am able.


	4. Calling Stars

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Calling Stars_**

She couldn't feel anything. She only felt herself falling. Strains of her light brown hair floated in front her hazel colored. Her body felt numb. She couldn't even move. She was… she was… who was she?

 **"** **Come back, please."**

She looked up. She saw a girl the same age with jet black hair and frightened ocean blue eyes wearing an elegant blue dress that matched her eyes. She wanted to respond to the elegant girl, but her mouth wouldn't open.

 **"** **Come back, home. Help my home."**

She didn't bother to try to respond. She just closed her eyes as she drifted into darkness. The only thing in her head was a song from where… she couldn't even remember. She bothers to try to remember. She just let it play in her head.

" _The moon and sun they fight for so long. Looking for both their glories. But in the battle, there's bonding tie, with glory for all. It's called a star._ _Though I can't see it, I know it keeps me safe. Though I cannot hear it, I know it sings to me. Even if you wish and not all dreams can come true: I'll still hold on. I'll still move on. I will still sing. I still give you hope._ _That's what I'll give. So, I'll be a star for you." "Even if you wish and not all dreams can come true. Please keep on holding. Please keep on moving. Please keep on sing. Please keep and give hope. That's what we'll give. So, we'll be a star for them too."_

 **"** **Calling my stars. Help me. Help me my stars. Help my home."**

* * *

"Raymond! Raymond! Raymond, if you're down here in 4 minutes! I swear to God!"

Raymond Drakon turned his violet colored eyes from the desktop computer to his room's doorway. "I need three minutes!" he called back quickly turning back to the computer and typing away.

"No! No!" his mother yelled back. She quickly ran in. She wore a white short-sleeve shirt and white mini skirt and white heels. She quickly went over and ruffled his already messy short brown hair causing him to stop. "You have 4 minutes before we become late to the train station." Raymond groaned as he continued typing. "What are you doing anyway?

"Group chat," he answered. "We're talking."

"About what?"

"… Boys stuff," he answered hesitantly.

His mother shook her head. "I want no police coming to my house this time."

Raymond just shrugged. He was known on the web as Vex, the hacker of justice… he honestly just preferred Vex. Last time he hacked someone, the guy called the police, lucky his dad was the lawyer and luck for him his parents didn't press him on the matter.

"Turn off the chat," she ordered.

"I'm doing it now," he said.

His mother stood up as he started to finish typing. She then frowned as she gave him a good look over. "Are really wearing that?

Raymond spun toward her in his swerving chair and look down at himself. He wore his plain white tee-shirt and his gray jacket over with purple scarf on his neck, jeans, and black sneakers. He then looked back to his mother and shrugged.

His mother groaned. "I am the only that cares what you look like!" Before Raymond finish his mother held up her finger. "Don't say another word. Your father's still at the office and I have a patient at the 3:00 p.m. You get a pass. Turn off the computer. Meet downstairs in two minutes. two minutes, Raymond!"

He smirked. "You know you can call me Vex too. Everyone else does."

His mother "Unless I rename you Vex. That is not going to happen." Before Raymond could say a word, she held up her finger again. "One minute." She then felt the room.

Raymond turned back to his computer, He half excited to leave. He going to the boarding school since the local closed down. He was happy to get this small chance of getting out of this small town. He hated having to rush to the train station, but that's the price to pay.

As he exited out of the chat. Suddenly, a video link appeared. "What the hell?" he muttered as he was about to exit out. Suddenly a little girl with jet black hair with ocean blue colored eyes and elegant dress matched her eyes. Her face looked sad but there static, but it was hard to tell where she was. Raymond was stunned. He couldn't feel his finger.

 **"Come help me."**

He could turn away and couldn't say a word.

" **Help my home, Guard of Light."**

"Raymond! Time to go now! I am not playing"

Raymond quickly turned to the doorway. "I'm coming! Just have to—" When he turned back, she was gone. The video link wasn't there anymore. He shook his head. "Coming!" He pushed the power button and the computer went dark and ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Honestly, he was still too scared to turn back.

* * *

"It's not fair!"

"Anya."

"It's not fair! I don't want you to go! It's not fair!"

Jack Yuki hated it too. He hated to leave his sister. He hated a lot of things that happened to him and his sister. Just being 9 and his sister being 5, when his parents got in a car accident and died, only year after they moved to America from Argentina. To live with his Aunt Sonya, who just hated the ground he walked on. The only good thing was his aunt loved Anya and just adored her. Sadly, even Anya's pleas couldn't get her from sending him away to a boarding school.

Anya's ocean blue colored eyes watered up and light brown hair blocked some of her site as she pulled on her brother's red-shirt. "Take me with you! It's not fair!" she cried.

Jack just gave a warm smile as she ruffled her sisters light brown hair. "Wish I could bring with me, but you're not old enough."

Anya folded her arms and turned away angrily. Jack kneeled to her level. "Hey," he said. "You can call me anytime and I'm going come back."

Anya slowly turned back to him. "You promise?"

Jack stood up proud and tall. "Look at who's making the promise!"

Anya turned away as she rolled her eyes. "I won't miss your big head."

"Oh yeah!" Before Anya could respond, Jack tickled her side and she started laughing her head off, struggling to get away. "Who has a big head?" he taunted. Anya couldn't respond as she just continued laughing.

"Anya!" Jack stopped tickling her as Anya looked forward to her Aunt Sonya. She had platinum blonde hair tied into a bun and cold hazel eyes. She wore a red business suit, skin matching tights, and black high-heel shoes. Anya walked over to her aunt. Her Aunt kneeled to her level and straightened her red short-sleeve blouse and her black skirt. "Can't mess up your nice clothes if I'm taking you to work with me, can we?"

Anya shook her head. "No, aunty Sonya."

"Go get your backpack and meet me in the car." Anya nodded and ran past her aunt. Sonya then glared at Jack, who just had a neutral look on his face and they just stared at each other for a moment. "Sam is going to take you to the train station," she said coldly. "Don't be late and Don't cause trouble."

Jack adjusted his black hoodie and his jeans before he folded his arms. "I'm only trouble to you."

Sonya glared so hard, he could see her wrinkles. "The only blessing when your mother married your father was Anya. You were just a curse. So, no, you're not just trouble to me, your trouble to everyone."

Jack wasn't fazed. He was so use to it that, her insults just felt like a numb pain. As 12-years-old, words could hardly hurt him. Jack just waved it off with a smile as he started to walk to the bathroom. "Eh, being a blessing is overrated. Being curse is interesting." Before Sonya could respond, Jack slammed the bathroom door shut.

Jack turned on the facet and let the water splash into his hands. He then threw the water on his face. He then looked up and froze. In the bathroom mirror, he did not see his own reflection. In the mirror, there was a little girl with jet black hair with ocean blue colored eyes and elegant dress matched her eyes. Her face looked sad.

" **Come help me."**

Jack could feel his face start to sweat and his body felt frozen.

" **Help my home, Sorcerer of Darkness."**

Jack finally gave a small scream and fell to the floor. He was fine with horror movies but being in one was not fine.

"What in God's name are you doing in there?!" yelled his aunt from outside the door.

"Aisen! Aisen!" called his sister by his nickname.

Jack panted and looked to the mirror to see the girl wasn't there anymore. "I'm good!" he called back.

"Sam is outside! Hurry up."

"Hurry, Jack," Anya called.

Jack gave forced smile even if no one could see. "I'm An-ya my way."

He heard a small giggle from Anya causing him to get up, but even as he left the bathroom, could help feel shiver up his spine. That not even Anya could make him forget about.

* * *

 _"Farewell, my angel, you're with me always. Just close your eyes now. Next time we meet its forever."_

Thalia Summers stopped singing as the world seemed to 'resurface' to her. People were sitting and walking around waiting or going to their train station.

Thalia swung legs back and forwards on the bench looking at her black sneakers. She had tannish skin, long jet-black hair and emerald colored eyes and scar looking mark over her left eye.

This was the first time since her adoption that she went anywhere on her own. This time she would on her own for a while… it should be fun.

"Thalia!" her adopted mother called. Thalia quickly stood up and turned around to her. Her adopted mother had light brown hair with a pixie cut with hazel colored eyes. She wore another yellow blouse and black jean like pants and black boots making her a little bit taller. "I've got your cell phone," she said. Thalia smiled as she took it from her. Her mother sighed as she folded her arms. "You are lucky that the train station isn't too far from the house. Then we would have to mail you that cell phone."

"Thank you, mom," she said cheerfully.

"Now put that in your pocket." Thalia quickly did as she was told. "Now hold still." Her soon started straight up Thalia's purple Cami and her black short knee length skirt. "Now remember your train is at station 15 and Fort City and then there will be a bus that will take you to Emelle." Thalia simply nodded. "And if you don't remember it's on your cell phone."

"Yes, mom," Thalia said almost innocently.

Her mother gave a worried smile. "That's my little angel," she said and kissed her on her cheek.

"Now Lily," said a voice causing the girl to turn her head. It was her adopted father. He was tall with light brown hair and ebony colored eyes. He wore white short sleeve tee-shirt and jeans and brown works boots. "Don't treat her like a little girl."

"Roger," she warned.

Roger just ignored her. "Now young lady. Don't forget to see your new tutor and counselors. You're on a music scholarship so grades are important."

Thalia gave small frown. "What if I don't like them?"

"You just have to see them," her father said sternly. "That's part of growing up, Thalia: doing things you don't want to do."

Thalia looked at her adopted father confused. "Inside or outside?"

"Huh?"

"Well, growing out and I don't think I can do anything, but growing inside is easier, at least I think." Her father sighed exasperated as her mother gave a nervous giggle. "Oh, I forgot," Thalia said.

"You I.D.?" her father asked.

"No," Thalia responded as she shook her head. "The nice lady who works at the pastry shop wanted to see me off." Her mother and father exchanged a surprised look with each other, but Thalia ignored it. "She told me to tell her the time. Would you tell her I'm sorry, please?"

Before Roger could say anything, Lily stopped him. "I will angle, remember. You wake on time. We won't be there to wake you. You have to be independent."

"Right, independent," Thalia repeated.

Her mother smiled as kiss Thalia's head again while her father ruffled her hair a little. "Good luck, kiddo."

Thalia smiled and started to walk off. She turned and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a little girl with jet black hair with ocean blue colored eyes and elegant dress matched her eyes. Thalia couldn't turn away.

 **"Come help me."**

Thalia didn't move. She couldn't help but wonder why people walked past her?

 **"Help my home, Warrior of Wind."**

"Thalia! Thalia!" Thalia quickly turned back to her mother running toward with a red backpack. "You nearly left your backpack."

Thalia quickly took the backpack and turned back to where the girl was. But the girl was gone?

"Where'd she go?" Thalia asked aloud.

"Who?" her mother asked.

"The little girl I saw," Thalia said plainly. "She looked sad."

"Maybe her parents found her."

Thalia was deep thought with almost a serious look as she touched her sea-shell shaped bracelet on her wrist. "Her real ones?"

Her mother was about say something, but Thalia started to walk towards station almost in a trance-like way. She started singing softly to herself again.

 _"I knew you'd have to go away, my love for you could not help you stay. You drifted off, day by day, I cherished every breath that remained. In my arms, close to me, your body broke, your soul was set free. You left this world, my treasured friend, the chapter closed, but love has no end. Farewell, my angel, you're with me always. Just close your eyes now. Next time we meet its forever."_

When she heard that song, _Forever,_ she thought more about her real mother. Could help but think: will the next time they meet if they ever meet will it be forever? Like the little girl?

* * *

"Aoife! Out that water, now You've got a train, in an hour!"

Aoife Bryne popped her head out water with her wet messy red-orange hair and strawberry-blonde highlights and her slightly bright green eyes. She shook her hair out. "What?!" she yelled.

"Out of the water now!" her mother's voice yelled.

Aoife groaned as she came to the shore. Her house was located on a hill in the forest but near the port as her family were fishermen… fisher people. Honest, she hated fish because of it.

She started walking on the shore, her revealing her black one-piece swimsuit and tattoo wrapped around her left arm that read: " **Sometimes all it** **takes is a voice, one voice that becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced"**. She grabbed her white towel and wrapped it around her body. Her mother stood there with her long red hair and emerald colored eyes and a plain white long sleeve shirt and jeans and brown work boots. "Honestly, Aoife," her mother said in a bit of a strong Irish accent.

"What?" Aoife said with less of an Irish accent. "I wanted one last swim in."

"No," she said. "Not that. Why can't wear the two-piece one I bought you?"

Aoife quickly frowned as she felt her cheeks flare up. "Mom!"

"What? I think you look cute in it."

"That's not the point," Aoife said a little annoyed.

"You can't look like a boy forever."

"Mom!"

She hated to admit it but her mom wasn't lying. With her muscle tone and not mention her small almost none existent… chest. She was often mistaken for a boy. But she like the way she dressed. Honestly, it was her mom who liked dressing her up in dresses and swimsuits like a doll.

"I'm back!" Aoife and her mother turned. Her father with strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a plain red shirt and work jeans with brown work boots. "I figured you'd two would be down here," he said with no accent.

"Ben," her mother started. "Don't think she would look cute in the two-piece swim and not like a boy?"

"Mom!"

Her father thought for a moment. "I think she looks fine." Aoife gave confident look. "She looks fine looking like a boy."

Aoife's confident look instantly dropped. "Dad!"

Her mother laughed as Aoife groaned as her father left back into the house. She sighed. "Do I really have to go to this boarding school?"

Her mother folded her arms. "We wouldn't have to if it for what you did on the last day of school. Honestly, the last day!"

Aoife folded her arms. "I told you I didn't start it."

"That's why you and Markus were expelled from ever going back," her mother said started walking off. "In the house, okay?"

Aoife groaned. She didn't want to leave her forest to a boarding school. She wanted nothing more than to stay her be free. She turned back to the water. She froze as she let her towel drop. She didn't bother to pick it up. There was a little girl with jet black hair with ocean blue colored eyes and elegant dress matched her eyes standing on top of the water. She looked sad.

 **"Come help me."**

Aoife couldn't even run away.

 **"Help my home, Rebel of Fire."**

"Aoife! Get your butt up here!"

Aoife quickly looked up. "I'm coming!" Aoife quickly turned back. "Who the hell—" The girl was gone. Aoife quickly picked up the towel and she couldn't go up the hill faster than she did. She wasn't that big a believer her mother's story in Irish stories, she had no interest in meeting a banshee.

* * *

"Rayleigh Evans. You will sit up, right now!"

Rayleigh Evans groaned as she turned right-side-up in her car seat. "Why do you have to be a kill-joy?"

"Ray, behave."

Ray sighed as looked out the window. She had long caramel brown curly hair in a ponytail, energetic hazel-green colored eyes and freckles from her cheek to her other cheek. She wore a white short-sleeve tee-shirt with a green hoodie over it, jeans, black sneakers and blue earrings. "You know," Rayleigh started. "Being good is vastly overrated."

Her aunt turned to her from the front seat. Her caramel brown hair in a bun with crystal blue colored eyes. She red blouse and black skirt and black flat shoes. "Yes, please be overrated."

Ray smirked. "Well, uncle said: 'Never be what people expect but be unexpected.'"

Her aunt sighed and exasperated and faced forward. "And your uncle needs to take his own advice of being on time." Her aunt then slammed on the horn.

Ray kept her smirk. "Weren't you a hippie, who protest and was chill?"

"Yeah," she said still sounding a little annoyed. "But tie-dye shirts didn't get me a good job."

"Though being a hippie caused you to meet your husband."

"Enough Ray. You're are just like your mother a playful monkey."

Ray still smiled even though her eyes said otherwise. "Then I can't stop."

It was silent for a moment. When Rayleigh was 7, her parents were coming home from a party and here was huge car collision and they were into it. They didn't make it. Ever since then, she lived with her aunt, a journalist and her uncle, a dojo for kickboxing aka Muay Thai and karate. She always got along with her uncle. Her aunt and her were on different planets.

"Why are sending me to prison?" Ray said. "I'm innocent! Innocent!"

"Ray."

"INNOCENT!"

"Rayleigh, behave!" Ray got quite and folded her arms. "And no, your counselor said it might be best for new sensory."

"Aunty!"

"It's final and you will have fun!"

Before Ray could respond, her uncle came in the car and sat in the passenger's seat. He had black hair crystal blue colored eyes and wore glasses over them. He wore a white short- sleeve tee-shirt and jeans and black sneakers. "Sorry about that. I had to talk to one of my students."

It was silent as Ray's uncle noticed that his niece and his wife looked annoyed. "Is… something wrong?"

"NO! NOTHING'S WRONG!" they both yelled.

His uncle felt himself slide down in his seat. "Alright, then," he said quickly as his wife started to drive.

Rayleigh sighed as stared to stare out the window. She then felt her blood run cold. She did not see her reflection in the window. There was a little girl with jet black hair with ocean blue colored eyes and elegant dress matched her eyes standing on top of the water. She looked sad.

"Come help me."

Ray could feel her body shake.

"Help my home, Angel of Lightning."

Ray finally screamed her head off.

"Rayleigh, enough!" her aunt yelled, not even turning around.

Her uncle turned around. "What's wrong sunshine?"

Ray pointed to the window. "Ghost! Ghost!"

Her uncle looked through the window and so did Ray. There was no one there, but her own reflection. Her uncle smiled. "It's gone now."

Rayleigh just nodded and could turn her eyes away from the window.

* * *

Dakota Black adjusted his backpack and picked up his small suitcase. He had long jet-black hair in a ponytail, almond-colored eyes, copper skin, and wing tattooed his left shoulder blade. He wore denim jean shorts with a dark grey sleeveless top and red converse shoes.

He then turned around his mother, who was looking up at him. She had short jet-black pixie hair violet colored eyes, copper skin. She had a white raggedy robe. "You've got everything."

Dakota nodded.

"Your ticket?"

Dakota nodded.

"Your phone? You can't lose that. Your bicycle? Your clothes? Some money?"

"Yes, mom, I got," he said quietly.

"Mama?" His mother turned behind her to see a small boy and small shaking girl. with black hair and chocolate colored eyes. He wore a large white tee-shirt that covered his feet. The little girl had long caramel brown hair with crystal blue colored eyes. She wore a large pink tee-shirt that reached her feet.

"Cochise, it's too early for you to be up."

Cochise shook head. "I wanted to see Dakota and Doli was calling him."

"Da," she still shaking as she held her arms out. "Da."

Dakota smiled as he kneeled down, placed his small suitcase held his hands out. Doli ran to him, still shaking, into his arms. He stood with her in her arms. "Da, no," she said. "Da, no."

Dakota frowned. He hated to leave his sister. Ever since she was little, she would shake couldn't talk till she was 5 and now she's six. Now, his brother was 10 and had to take care of his sick father and help his mother. They can barely get by now. But this was his chance to save them from it all. The martial arts scholarship could be the chance for a better life.

"Doli. I'll be back. I promise." He then looked down at Cochise and ruffled his hair. "Be good and remember: the north side woods has the most animal and be stealthy not fast."

Cochise nodded.

Dakota then gave Doli to his mother. He then adjusted his backpack and picked up his suitcase. "Goodbye," he said.

He then walked to this bike, attached his small suitcase. He then started to ride off. He then stopped dead in his tracks. There was a little girl with jet black hair with ocean blue colored eyes and elegant dress matched her eyes standing on top of the water. She looked sad.

 **"Come help me."**

He wanted to talk but he couldn't.

 **"Help my home, Protector of Earth."**

Dakota finally broke his gaze and looked around. He faced forward. "Are you—" She was gone. Dakota looked around. No sign of her. Nobody could run that fast. No even him. He continued to ride his bike but could get her out of her mind.

* * *

Raymond stood at the closed train door and waved to his now crying mother as the train moved away. He just couldn't wait to leave home. But…

* * *

Jack looked at his phone to see a text from his sister as the train started to move.

 **"Miss, you Aisen!"**

He smiled as he texted back.

 **"I know it's been Age-isens!"**

He would almost there. Almost there. But…

* * *

Thalia waved wildly as out the closed train door window at her adopted parents as the train started to move away. She would go. She would go the distance for them and for herself. But...

* * *

Aoife wore a gray long sleeve shirt that read: **"Seize the Day"** in bold black letters and a green zip-up hoodie over it, a green knitted cap, mud-caked black work boots. She waved to her parents from the closed train door window as the train started to move. Even if she didn't really like going, she vowed to seize the day, no matter what. But…

* * *

Ray waved to her aunt and uncle even though she wa still pretty made with her aunt. She still waved from the closed train door window as the train moved. She touched her blue star earrings the only thing she had left her mother. Her mother nicknamed them the "second stars to the right," mostly because they also felt like they made her shine. Ray wanted nothing more than shine. But…

* * *

Dakota stared out the closed train door window. No one to say goodbye to as they were all too busy or sick to come. But he knew, they were in his heart and he was in theirs. But...

* * *

But…

 **"I can't help but think. Who was that little girl who called to me"?**

 **"A guard?"**

 **"A sorcerer?"**

 **"A warrior?"**

 **"A Rebel?"**

 **"An angel?"**

 **"A protector?"**

 **"Why me?"**

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope I got the characters decent, for now. So review, favorite, and or follow. I will have another one up as soon as I can. Till then Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. To Awake

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _To Awake_**

Raymond typed away at his laptop as the train moved down the track. The wi-fi wasn't the greatest but it worked. There was no one or nothing that needed his hacking skills, so he just typed. Some notes to do. Anything to get his mind off that little girl…

"Hello!" Raymond looked up and turned to the door. There was a 12-year-old boy with olive skin color, blonde messy hair, and happy violet colored eyes. He wore a white with black lining hoodie with a red shirt underneath, a pair of old jeans and blue sneakers. He also wore a moon/sun shaped locket around his neck. "Yo," he said.

Raymond gave a non-interested look. "Are you lost?"

The boy shook his head. "Na. I most of the rooms were full." He then sat beside Raymond causing Raymond to move away a little. "So, you're the lucky winner."

Raymond gave a neutral look. "Yeah," he said a bit sarcastically.

The boy chuckled a little. "Name Jack, but you can call me Aisen," he introduced.

Raymond raised his eyebrow. "Why Aisen?"

Jack shrugged. "More interesting than Jack."

Raymond shrugged. "Fair, I guess."

"Name?" Jack asked.

Raymond went back to typing. "Vex," he said simply.

Jack smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's your name?"

"Yeah."

"Your parents gave you that name?"

Raymond turned to him with a bit of glare. "You're just full of questions."

Jack held his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't mean to _Vex_ you."

Raymond then gave Jack a raised eyebrow. "You are that kind of kid, aren't you?"

Jack kept his smirk. "I'm not that young," he said. "Unless you're that old?" Raymond smirked but went back to typing. Jack folded his arms behind his head. "I forget, no heart."

Raymond sighed but looked at him. "What?" Jack then pointed to the back of Raymond's laptop. Raymond looked at the back to see the symbol of a Nobody from _Kingdom Hearts_. Heck, he forgot it was back there. "Nobodies, no hearts," Jack repeated.

"You know that's not exactly true," Raymond said.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, just more confusion." Raymond shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"To the boarding school in Emelle, but I guess you're heading there too, Raymond summoned up. Before Jack could ask, "You're a kid by yourself. We're pretty similar… to an extent."

Jack smirked. "Again, not that young." Raymond shrugged again. "Is it your favorite game?"

Raymond thought for a minute. He hadn't been really asked about games in a long while since…

"I like it," Raymond answered. "Not really for its mechanics, though they are pretty good. But for its story."

"Really?" Jack questioned.

"I mean at first not really… I honestly played continued to see more of Riku's character, but it was just about how darkness was the evil cause in the end so was light."

Jack sighed. "Explain."

"It the end. Riku never got rid of darkness. It was a part of him. In Birth by Sleep, Master Eraqus was consumed by light and he was blind to what he was doing, killing a kid, who didn't want any part of it or really had a choice. Aqua, who is supposed to be an interesting character, should have been a bit bet out of shape finding the light and dark need to live in harmony. Light can't completely destroy dark and dark can't completely destroy the light. You need both. Even does get confusing, the villains made me feel more."

Jack smirked. "So, your Riku?"

Raymond turned away. "I'm Diz," he muttered.

"What?"

"I'm Diz," Raymond said louder. "80% Diz. 70% Riku. 30% Sora." Jack could help himself. His face slid into a smile and laughed. "What's funny?" Raymond asked out of curiosity. Jack just kept laughing. "You took the quiz didn't you."

"82% Sora. 60% Terra. 22% Xion."

"22% Xion?" Raymond asked.

"Low-self-esteem," Jack said. Raymond just stared. He looked almost serious since the first time he met him. "Being a blessing is overrated. Being curse is interesting."

Raymond chuckled. "Well, that's _Jack_ -ed up."

Jack smirked. "Say that again," he taunted.

Raymond turned away. "Don't make me regret saying that.

Jack just smiled. "Oh, didn't go _Diz_ -sing me."

"Oh, God," Raymond groaned struggling to hold back a smile.

* * *

Rayleigh skipped down the train car till she stopped at a slid door. Maybe this would be the right one. Maybe this time snooty girls wouldn't be mean about her outfit. She quickly slammed open the door. "Helllo!"

There was a boy who looked about sixteen years old. He had long jet-black hair in a ponytail, almond-colored eyes, copper skin, and wing tattooed his left shoulder blade. He wore denim jean shorts with a dark grey sleeveless top and red converse shoes. He had a neutral look on his face.

Rayleigh just sat beside him as though he looked neutral he looked almost flustered. Rayleigh then pointed to him. "I have chosen you! Yes, you sir, to be my seating mate!" The boy just looked at her finger still silent. "Will you except?!" she asked loudly.

The boy, looking only slightly confused nodded. Rayleigh smiled and lowered her finger. "Congratulations!" she shouted. "I'm Rayleigh Evans, but you can call me Ray," she introduced. "How about you give me your name?"

The boy looking neutral again looked at her. "Dakota," he said quietly.

"North or South?" Ray asked. Dakota didn't say a word. Ray just hummed in thought. "I'll just say North. So, you shall be called N.D. short for North Dakota." Dakota just hummed as he looked out the window. Ray sighed as she dug into her backpack for her tablet. "You don't talk much," she stated. Dakota turned back to her and shook his head. Ray just typed on her tablet as she continued to talk. "I am a prisoner, who forced by her warden to go Emelle prison."

"Warden?" Dakota asked.

"My aunt!" she yelled. "Come on, use your imagination!"

Dakota hummed in response. "Same," he said. "Going to Emelle."

Ray looked at him with interest. "A fellow prisoner?" she asked.

Dakota shook his head. "No, I need to, for my family." He then looked at her tablet. "Do you like using that?"

Ray nodded. "Yep, it has games, video, good for writing too. I love it."

Dakota nodded. "I plan on buying one for school."

Ray shrugged. "I can help you get one."

"Okay."

"How much money do you have?"

Dakota looked at her gently but seriously. "That's personal."

"You asked for my help N.D.?"

Dakota hummed. She was right. He never thought about the price because they could never afford one. If he needed a computer, he would just use the library's, but this was different. He was required to have one for school and tutoring.

"I have about 500," he said.

"Dude," Ray said. "A good tablet is about 470. I cheap on is 360 and those won't hold enough for school."

Dakota sighed. "I'll just have to get a job outside of school."

"You have a job at the school?"

"Tutor."

Ray chuckled. "You don't talk like your smart."

Dakota hummed. "I won't get paid till later, so. I have to." He then sighed. "Even if means, breaking a promise."

Ray looked to the side for a minute. She then closed her tablet and then held it out to him. "Here." Dakota looked confused. "Take it."

Dakota shook his head. "No, it's yours."

"Dummy," Ray stated. "I have a laptop. This is just for fun. Just reset it. Once you have enough money, you can buy a laptop and it will be even better." Dakota hesitated but took it. Ray smiled.

Dakota smiled. "Thank you," he said. "You almost reminded me of her, my little sister."

Ray gave a confident smile. "Smart and adorable."

"Yes, but also she is six years old and always says what's on her mind."

Ray frowned and started slamming her fists on his arm like pouting child. "I'm nice to you and you compare me to a six-year-old! I'm twelve! You big dummy!" she shouted. Dakota tried to hide a smile, but couldn't. He then put her in a playful headlock and started chuckling. Ray smirked. "A wise guy, huh? Well, too bad. Well, my uncle teaches kickboxing and I am his top student and I have a martial arts scholarship."

"So do I."

Ray smirked bigger. "A love a challenge!"

* * *

Aoife walked down the train car as she adjusted her green backpack. She stopped at the door as she sighed. She then opened the door. There were three girls giggling wearing nice blouses and fancy flat shoes. There was one girl not laughing looking uncomfortable. Aoife groaned a little that they didn't hear. Her mother would love their outfits but despise their snooty attitude. "Excuse me?" Aoife finally said. The three girls stopped giggling and all four looked up at her. "It's starting to look like this car is crowded. So, can I sit."

The three girls exchanged looks. Aoife wasn't honestly liking it. A girl, Aoife believed to be the leader, stood up holding an open cup blueberry smoothie. "Well, you see I have to pass a test."

Aoife gave a fake smile, feeling her blood rise. "Really?"

"Yes," the leader said. "First, the accent doesn't fit. What are one the people who failed in the auditions of **_Brave_**?"

Aoife could just feel her blood boiling. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, your body so toned. I like it, but, you have hands and legs so rough looking. Also, your outfit, are you trying to be a lumberjack sportsman who secretly wants to a musical actor."

Aoife gave a dark chuckle. "Actually, I am. I am also a swimmer and I love musicals."

The three girls giggled minus the fourth, who was looking annoyed as Aoife felt. "I should have known. It explains a lot," the leader said. "Last but not least your chest," she then gave smug look. "Don't worry. If you're a good little girl they'll grow."

Aoife could fake her smile any more than she was now. "Well, sorry."

The leader gave a smile as she sipped her smoothie. "It's not your fault. You can change."

Aoife, still with a fake smile quickly tipped the bottom of the leader's smoothie causing it still all over her. The leader screamed from the cold and sticky smoothie. The two girls gasped as the fourth girl, was laughing. "Oh no," Aoife said in a fake sweet voice. "I was just talking about you. Attitude sticks and now you have an uncomfortable outfit and smoothie on your lovely chest. The leader started to glare at her still in shock. Aoife the glared a little losing her fake sweet voice. "By the way, I'm half Irish and we bite back."

The leader was now looking angry. "Umm," the fourth girl started. "I would move it."

Aoife didn't hesitate and ran through the train car and she could hear the 'leader' following her. She heard one loud shriek before the yelling "YOU LITTLE CREEP! COME BACK HERE!"

Though Aoife was a little scared, she wasn't going to lie, it was also fun. Suddenly she felt something grabbed her wrist and pulling her in. Aoife just soon found herself on the ground. "What the heck?!" Aoife yelled.

She looked up to see a girl her age. She had a Spanish/tannish skin tone with long jet-black hair that goes all the way down to her butt. She had emerald green innocent eyes with a scar around her left eye. She wore a short knee length black skirt with a purple Cami and black tennis shoe with white laces. "You and she are really loud."

"What?" Aoife said as she got off the ground.

"You and the smoothie girl," the girl said in a sweet voice.

Aoife shrugged. "Oh, her. I let her get the best of me."

"Was that the best of you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean. I just met you so. I maybe it was the only the good part of you."

Aoife raised her eyebrow. "Okay," she said. "Well, anyway thanks. She honestly would have clawed my eyes out if she caught me."

"Are her nails are that sharp?"

Aoife sighed. "You're not good with expressions, are you?"

The girl shrugged innocently. "I don't think I am if you asked me. I just have a different way of thinking."

Aoife sighed with a smile. "Whatever. My name is Aoife Byrne."

The girl pointed to herself. "I am Thalia Summers. I'm going to Emelle Boarding School with a music scholarship." Aoife just folded her arms confused. "I have to say all that or I'll forget."

Aoife sighed. "Okay, then. Well, you and I are in the same boat."

"Train."

"Seriously expressions."

Aoife examined the girl. She was beautiful almost out of fashion magazine. The leader girl would have jumped at the chance to be with her. "What didn't you sit with smoothie face anyway?" Thalia tilted her head a little. "I mean, you dress like… a girl."

"You're a girl," Thaila said plainly.

"I mean like what girls are supposed to look like."

Thalia folded her arms. "You just look like a comfortable strong girl to me. She's uncomfortable scary girl."

Aoife could help but smile at Thalia. "I… really like your way of thinking it's simple."

"Simple good or bad?" Thalia asked.

"Innocent."

"Is that good or bad?"

Aoife sighed. "We'll consider it as a gray area."

Thalia smiled. "I like that."

Aoife smiled. "I think, I'll stick with you."

Thalia gave a wide smile. "Really?!" she excitedly.

"Yeah, you're sweet," Aoife said. "That and someone will rob you blind."

Thalia frowned a little. "That's not really nice."

Aoife scoffed jokingly. "Hey, I'm honest." Thalia shrugged. "So, you said you have a music scholarship."

Thalia smiled again. "Yes, I am a vocalist."

Aoife sat down in her seat. "Then sing," she instructed. Thalia looking confused. "I love musicals. If not swimming, or swinging an ax. I am a critic for musicals and movies. So, I want to judge you."

Thalia gave a nervous smile. "You scare me." Aoife just shrugged. Thalia then sat in the seat in front of her. "Okay. I will warn you that I haven't warmed up." Thalia took a deep breath and sang.

 _"Love is a song that never ends."_

As soon Thaila sang one word, Aoife felt her heart was light.

 _"One simple thing repeating."_

It was nothing she had heard in a while.

 _"Hope my die yet loves beautiful music; comes each day like the dawn. Love is a song that never ends."_

Aoife felt she could picture the song in her head. Thalia's tone, voice, and support created such a beautiful image.

 _"Like the voice of heavenly choir; love sweet music flows on. Like the voice of heavenly choir; love sweet music flows one."_

Thalia stopped and looked to see Aoife in tears in her eyes. Thalia then looked at her worried and scared. "Oh no, it's that bad! I told you I hadn't warmed up."

Aoife wiped her tears honestly not knowing she had cried. "Oh no," she said. "My crying was good."

"Good cry?"

"Good cry," Aoife assured.

Thalia smiled brightly. "I like good cries. It means I did good."

Aoife smiled. "Yeah, you did good."

* * *

It was late at night as the woman with silver hair and spring green serious in a bun. She wore a summer white dress with black flats. She was certain everyone was sleep. She did make sure all the child going to Emelle Boarding School had her special drink. The kids would sleep soundly, fast, and heavy. She stopped at the first door. She quietly opened the door. There Raymond leaning against the window sleep. Jack was leaned against the wall with his hands folded on his chest lightly snoring. The woman closed her eyes and hummed in response. "Light and dark," she whispered. "Funny, they share a place to sit." The woman closed the door and walked down the car again.

She then stopped at another door. She quietly opened the door. There was sleeping Ray's head resting on Dakota's lap. Dakota rested his head on his hand with his elbow against the window. The woman closed her eyes and hummed in response again. "Lightning and Earth," she whispered. "The wild and level-headed, an odd and dangerous combination." The woman closed the door once again and walked down the car again.

She stopped at her last door. She quietly opened the door. There Thalia and Aoife slept back to back with each other but at the same time leaning against the seat. The woman closed her eyes and hummed in response once more. "Wind and Fire," she whispered. "Both so similar and so different. Both can help each and can hurt each other." The woman closed the door for the last time and walked down the train car again.

"She was right," she said aloud. "They were coming." She took out her iPhone as she unlocked it and dialed a number. "I hate when she's right. She will never forget to tell me." She then held the iPhone to her are to hear it ring.

" _Hello?"_

"It's me," the woman answered.

 _"I figured. I only have three contacts on this thing."_

"Cry me a river. You had to get with the times."

 _"Now, you didn't call to insult me."_

"I'll only say it once. You were right. I feel them."

 _"I knew it. Things have been… uneven."_

The woman paused for a moment. "I couldn't find them and it's late and my potion won't last long. I'm going to call it a night.

 _"You sure?"_

"Did you want me arrested?"

 _"Don't be a smart mouth. If you think that is best. We will look for them tomorrow."_

"Fine. Now sleep. You need it."

 _"As do you, smart mouth."_

The woman hung up. She then started walking again. They weren't what she wanted. She could hold off before she ever let them touch her world.

* * *

Raymond stretched his arms as he Jack walked off the train. The train had finally made it to Fort City, where, them and bunch of other students were getting on a bus that would take them to Emelle Boarding School.

"Vex," Jack said. "You've been stretching since we woke up."

Raymond scratched the back of his head. "I've never been that tired before When I leaned against the window. I woke up to sunlight."

Jack shrugged. "I thought it was normal. You look like the guy, who doesn't do anything and sleeps all day."

Raymond glared at him and playfully yet roughly hit him on the head. Jack groaned as he grabbed his head in pain. "I'm not that lazy, I'm not an athlete. I've never been this tired since an all-day revenge session."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Revenge session?" Raymond didn't say a word. Jack smirked. "Oh, someone's a hacker."

"Quiet," Raymond said quietly.

"Sorry, Vex but that's _hack_ -ed up."

Raymond smirked. "You make another pun about that or say a word about my hacking skills to anyone. I will hack your computer with a spy virus and blackmail you for life."

"I'm done," Jack said quickly. "But why hide it?" he asked. "You'd be a like a hero."

Raymond sighed. "One, I am not going to have people asking me to hack someone or something. It's exhausting. Second, I'm not bounty hunter hacker. I do it cause I want you to and because I think I should. Third, I'm not a hero. I never want to be."

"That's what heroes say," Jack said.

"I am not kidding about the hacking."

Jack slumped as they got on the bus. "I had a good one rolled up and ready."

Raymond smirked. "I've never been so glad to threaten you with hacking." Jack just glared as Raymond chuckled.

* * *

Thalia nodded her head as she was dozing off in her seat. Aoife sighed. She couldn't blame her. She woke up the same way: exhausted. She had no idea why but everyone else she saw seemed fine. Aoife gave Thalia a light punch in the arm. Thalia's eyes shot open. "Stay awake already," Aoife scolded.

Thalia stretched and yawned. "You're tired too."

"Yeah, you don't see me dozing off."

Thalia groaned. "Whatever."

Aoife scoffed. "Your starting to sound like a normal teenager, when you're tired."

"You're normal!" she shouted back almost like a child trying to stay awake and talking nonsense.

"I take it back," Aoife said. She then looked ahead I thought. "Hey," Thalia hummed in response not fully awake. "We're driving through a city."

"Yes."

"A city usually has big schools."

"I like cities. They have hotels… and nice beds," she muttered.

Aoife groaned. "Get a grip," she said. "The point is why is there a boarding school of all things is some small town."

"I know so some silly songs," Thalia muttered. "But there awesome because someone cool wrote it. And Minnesota is boring but it's cool because Judy Garland lived there."

Aoife thought over Thalia's half sleep answer. "Wait, you're saying that their boarding school is here because someone special went or lived there?"

"Bingo was his name, Oh," Thalia muttered.

Aoife sighed. "Okay, that answered one question, but there was one more question: who was the special person?" Before she could ask Thaila, she turned to see Thalia leaning against the bus window sleep.

Aoife sighed. "How did I become a semi-babysitter?"

* * *

Welcome to Emelle Boarding school, where children's future and dreams awake. All new students, please, head to the auditorium for a brief introduction."

Dakota heard the men and woman staff explain. He looked at the school as students both new and old walked by him. The school was huge despite the small town they passed through. The school looked like a small college mixed in with Xavier's school from the gifted from **_X-Men._** Basically, looked like a mansion but still looked like a school. Normally, Dakota would be excited to explore the new environment, but all he wanted to do was find his room and sleep till tomorrow. The train ride drained him so much it surprised him.

"N.D." Ray moaned. Dakota turned to see a just as exhausted dragging her feet. "Where am I walking, I'm too tired to know."

"To the auditorium," Dakota said simply. "Let's go."

Ray groaned. "Carry me."

"No."

"Oh, come on," Ray moaned. "I feel like the time I was in the hospital." Dakota looked confused. "I ran away and fell into a big hole."

Dakota didn't say anything else. He had a feeling it was why she lived with her aunt and uncle. Dakota squatted down and took his backpack off gently. "Up," he said.

Ray as fast as she could and climbed on Dakota's back and wrapped her arm around his neck. He stood up and started walking with Rayleigh on his back half asleep. Honestly, as tired as he was, he was thinking about the motto: where let children's future and dreams awake. That honestly a strange school motto.

* * *

The auditorium was filled with all new students. Raymond still stretching yawning and Jack blinking rapidly to stay awake stood in the middle. Behind the two boys, Aoife yawning and Thalia, half asleep on resting on Aoife's shoulder. Unknowingly beside the two girls, Dakota stood with Ray still on his back.

"Attention students. Attention."

All the students started to calm down looking towards the stage. The was a woman in her late 30s standing on the stage in front of a microphone. She jet black hair in a loose ponytail with kind ebony eyes. She wore a red dress that stopped at her knees and a black belt around her waist and black heels. "I see you all can listen," she said gently with a hint of a French accent. "If you all continue to do that, you all will be fine." The students muttered but were still very quiet. "Let me be the first to give you a formal welcome to Emelle Boarding school. I am Camille Mallet, but you will call me Ms. Mallet or Headmistress. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Headmistress/ Ms. Mallet," all the students answered with even half-awake Thalia and Ray.

"Good," Ms., Mallet answered. "When one thinks of boarding school, we tend to think of… correctional center. That, however, stall not be the case here. All students not of how good or bad has done something wrong. I could tell you all some stories of what did in high school."

Some students laughed, Raymond scoffed a little interest. "She's bold," he stated.

Jack nodded. "Honestly, I think that's terrifying."

"Huh?"

"Trust me," Jack started to explain. "I live with a bold woman. It means they have no filter."

Raymond looked down at him. "That explains a lot." Jack glared at him.

"Now this school," Ms. Mallet continued. "Was built on because long ago the man would come here a brighten this small almost insignificant town. Name, I will let you figure out for yourselves." She had a smile that was mysterious and beautiful.

Aoife looked slightly towards Thalia, who was still on her shoulder. "You were right."

"I said bingo," Thalia muttered.

"That doesn't mean—," Aoife sighed. "Just keep sleeping."

"Can do," Thalia muttered.

"At this school," Ms. Mallet continued. "whether you are 10 or 17, you will help you figure out your dreams for your future and for you to awake. Whether you want to be a spy or a police officer or an author or even just to be a traveler. For once you all awake, opportunities will arise."

"See," Ray whispered to Dakota. "It is brainwashing camp."

"You said prison," Dakota said.

"New day, N.D.," she muttered. "New type of torture, keep up."

"But even before you awake," Ms. Mallet continued her speech. "We have many club activities from academics to the arts even to combat. However, you will have many experiences: you will make friends, you will also lose them at times, will have good days, you will also have bad. You dream may feel strong, and sometimes it will make you feel weak. It will be experiences you need." The students 'ooh'ed as they heard her gently yet blunt words. "Now there is one rule not mentioned in the rulebook. All doors on the fifth floor except my own or off limits for the meantime renovations are being done." Ms. Mallet then stepped away from the walked in front of it. "You will have your future and dreams on opportunities," she shouted her voice filled the whole auditorium much to the students' shock. "Outside will find tables that will take you to your rooms and where you will meet your roommates. Tomorrow, you will start your educations to help find your dreams, futures, and opportunities. Thank you."

The students muttered as she walked off the stage. As soon as she was gone everybody started walking outside along with the six kids. Unknown to them, a woman with short silver hair in a pixie hairstyle with mysterious green emerald eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and jeans and brown boots. In her right hand, she held a silver cane. She smiled as she saw the six tired kids. "Hmmm," she muttered. "Looks like I need to set everything in motion already." She then chuckled as she walked out of the room. "I believe I love mischief too much."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!**_


	6. Why Me?

_**Chapter**_ ** _3_**

 ** _Why Me?_**

Raymond sighed as he took out his key with Jack behind him. Their room number was 353. "Look," he started. "The front desk said three people to a room and there are three keys. Don't lose your key. I will not let you use mine every day."

Jack groaned. "I get it. You're not responsible for me," he said. "I'm tired and I want to sleep. Open the door."

Raymond didn't bother to respond. He quickly took out his key and put into the keyhole and unlocked the door. The room was very large. On the right side, was a bed vertical with no sheets with a small divider. On the other side of that divider, was a bed diagonal. Beside the vertical bed, was a small staircase that led up to another bed. Beside the bedcase, was a counter with two faucets. Next to that was a door that led to the bathroom. At the end of the room, was a large window and to the side the boxes and a large desk and a chair.

Raymond wasn't going to lie: it was impressive. He then looked to the diagonal bed. There was a boy who looked about to be sixteen years old. He had long jet-black hair in a ponytail, and a wing tattooed on his left shoulder blade. He wore denim jean shorts with a dark grey sleeveless top and red converse shoes. He laid face first on the bed. Raymond shrugged as he walked to the vertical bed. "Looks, our other roommate felt the same way about our train ride."

"Draining beyond belief," Jack said.

"Yeah."

Jack went over to the sleeping boy. "You think he's okay?" Jack asked aloud. "He looks… almost uncomfortable."

Raymond didn't bother to look as he sat on the bed and stretched. "Leave him alone, Jack."

Jack waved it off but looked back to notice the boy twitching uncomfortably. Jack quickly touched him and shook him. "Hey, guy! Guy! Wake—" Before he could finish the boy quickly shot up revealing his almond-colored eyes gasping. He then quickly grabbed Jack's collar. "Whoa! Vex!" Jack yelled in fright.

Raymond quickly got up from the bed. "I said leave him alone," he said as he went to Jack's side. Raymond quickly pulled the boy's hand from Jack's collar. "Are you crazy?!" Raymond started to yell at the boy, who was in a cold sweat. "He's just a—"

"Stop," Jack said as he got closer to the boy.

"Make up your mind."

"No, no," Jack started. "I mean don't yell." He held the boy's shoulders, who was now hyperventilating a bit. "He woke up too fast. He needs to calm down." Jack gave a wide smile. "Okay, new guy just breathe slow. I didn't mean to scare you. Just breathe slow. Follow me." Jack started breathing slowly and the boy soon followed.

Raymond raised his eyebrow. "Your pretty good at that this," he complimented.

"I have a little sister," Jack said not bothering to look at him. "Sometimes she wakes up too fast."

Raymond didn't say a word. Jack sounded dead serious when he mentioned his sister and the guy was a walking pun machine.

The boy started breathing slow and his body relaxed as Jack let go. "Better?' he asked.

The boy seeming to be aware of his surroundings and nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly that Jack and Raymond almost missed it. Jack smiled as Raymond looked neutral. "Dakota," he whispered.

"What?" Raymond asked.

"Dakota," the boy said a little louder. "That's my name."

"Oh," Jack said.

"I also go by N.D."

Raymond raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"N.D."

"What's N.D. stand for?" Jack asked.

"North Dakota," Dakota said. "I look like a North."

Raymond folded his arms. "I mean Dakota's already a strange name. I don't think you need the North in there."

Jack gave a slight turned with a smirk. "What was that Vex," he said, emphasizing on Vex. "I couldn't hear you over the irony."

Raymond groaned as he glared at Jack. Jack chuckled as he turned back to Dakota as he stood up. "Names, Jack Yuki," he introduced as he held out his hand. "You can call me Aisen too."

"Why?"

"Because it's interesting." Dakota looked slightly confused but shook his hand. Jack then pointed behind him to Raymond. "And this is Francis."

Raymond gave him a small hit on Jack's head causing Jack to wince a little. "Not Francis."

"I refuse to believe your parents named you, Vex."

Raymond rolled his eyes and he then held out his hand. "Vex Drakon." Dakota hesitated but shook his hand. "So, Dakota, you feelin' okay?"

"Yeah," Dakota said as started to lay on his back. "It was too soft."

Raymond studied him seeing Dakota. He was uncomfortable to talk about it or even talk at all. He wasn't use to anything soft or comfortable.

"Too soft?" Jack asked. Before Jack could question more, Raymond pulled him back by his collar. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"You were tired two minutes ago." Raymond the pointed him in the direction of the small staircase. "Go take a nap. I'll wake you to unpack. I want don't these boxes here all day."

Jack groaned. "You know for loner lazy guy, you sure are bossy."

"Sleep," Raymond said.

"Yes, mom," Jack said sarcastically as he walked up the small staircase.

Raymond gave a side glance the confused Dakota. "I'll wake up later too," he said. And I won't tell anyone."

Before Dakota could say a word, Raymond had walked back to his bed. Dakota could help but stare at him as Raymond laid down on the bed. "Thanks," he finally said.

Raymond, with eyes closed, said, "Don't mention it."

Dakota sighed as he laid back down as a slow smile slid across his face.

* * *

Aoife sighed. "Please, get off my shoulder," she said to Thalia. "You're getting heavy."

"I haven't eaten," Thalia muttered still leaning on her shoulder.

"That changes nothing. You are still getting heavy." Aoife sighed as she knocked on the door that read "453."

"You cannot enter," yelled little girl's voice said from the door. "Only the victims of sanity can."

Aoife raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"This is the brainwashing camp, only the sane can enter as they will be taken."

Aoife turned to the still half awake Thalia. "Dig in my pocket for the key."

Thalia didn't even move. "We're sane. We're here the same as you: to be brainwashed."

Before Aoife could argue, the door opened. It was a little girl about 12 years old. She was short and had light tan skin. She had long caramel brown curly hair in a messy ponytail, energetic yet tired hazel-green colored eyes and freckles from on cheek to her other cheek. She wore a white short-sleeve tee-shirt with a green hoodie over it, jeans, black sneakers and blue earrings. "Welcome fellow victims."

Aoife sighed as she and Thaila went into the room. The room was very large. On the right side, was a bed vertical with no sheets with a small divider. On the other side of that divider, was a bed diagonal. Beside the vertical bed, was a small staircase that led up to another bed. Beside the bedcase, was a counter with two faucets. Next to that was a door that led to the bathroom. At the end of the room, was a large window and to the side the boxes and a large desk and a chair.

Before two older girls could take another step, the little girl stood in front. "I am Rayleigh Evans. Fellow victims. Call me Ray. If you can remember."

"Why wouldn't we?" Aoife asked as Thalia finally got off of her shoulder.

"Brainwash, duh," Ray said. "Aren't you keeping up?" Ray examined her. "Or have they already gotten you."

Aoife folded her arms with a raised eyebrow. "No."

Ray hummed. "Suspicious."

"No, it's not," Thalia said as she sat on the vertical bed. "She can't cause if she was, she would have arrested you for speaking against the brainwashing camp."

Ray smiled and ran over to Thalia grabbing her face much to her shock. "You're genius. You can save us all!" Thaila changed her shock face into a smile.

Aoife felt utterly confused and a little annoyed. This little girl looked tired yet was going around pretending like she was in thriller movie and Thalia so easy went along with it. She almost felt… jealous.

"Now," Ray said letting go of Thalia's face. "After, trying, but unsuccessfully, trying to brainwash me. They drained me of my energy." She then ran up the small staircase and then turned and pointed to Thalia and Aoife. "You two must keep watch. The enemy is everywhere."

Thalia saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

Ray smirked and finished running up the staircase.

Aoife turned and looked almost astonished to Thalia, who was stretching and yawning. "Hey," Thalia turned to her. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just go along like that." Thalia titled her head. "You could have told her to stop."

Thalia shrugged as she started to lay down. "Why would I do that?"

Aoife shrugged. "I don't know." Aoife then sat on the edge of Thalia's bed. "I don't… get greeting someone like that way... or any way."

Thalia looked at Aoife for a moment. Her body was tense and at the same time distant. Her downcast eyes and almost small voice; she pictured a small girl in the corner, singing to herself… with so many questions no one was willing to answer. Thalia smiled and touched Aoife's hand which seemed to startle her, but Aoife didn't turn to her. "I think she just freer than us."

"Free?" Aoife questioned. "Us?"

"Yeah," she responded. "She gets to be anything she wants."

Aoife shrugged. "I guess."

Thalia hummed. "She's brave too."

"Yeah?"

"She not afraid be that way in front of us… I'm glad. She's not like me…"

Aoife raised an eyebrow. _Like her?_ She turned to Thalia for an answer but found Thalia sleeping peacefully. Aoife shook her head and couldn't help but smile.

Aoife sighed. _Honestly,_ she thought. _I kinda wish I was like you._

* * *

Night finally, came to the campus. It was quiet. Students and staff were asleep. Then there was the fifth-floor, room 537…. In the room, was a small bed. There laid a girl with light brown hair, sleep and her body covered by a white sheet and next to her was a heart monitor, beeping slow and steady. Around the girl's neck, was a necklace and at the end of the chain was a strangely shaped swirl with opal jewel… that seem to shine dimly in the dark room.

* * *

School started to the next day and things were pretty normal at least Raymond thought it was. He took a few normal classes like Math, English, and Science. He took a music class as well, for some reason he didn't even know. But right now, he was at lunch in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was pretty large liked a college cafeteria, he had seen before.

He quietly sat as he played with his spaghetti on his plate. "Oh Bruce," Raymond looked up to see Jack smirking at him holding a plate of fries and a cheeseburger.

Raymond looked back down at his food again. "Vex. Jack, stop trying."

Jack smiled a sat down. "Dude, if your real name is Vex. I might as well call you Ajax."

Raymond was about to respond but then looked over. His shoulder to see a girl with light/warm ivory skin with lots of freckles on her face and red-orange hair with strawberry-blonde highlights messy pixie cut. She wore short sleeve gray shirt and her tattoo wrapped around her left arm that read: **'Sometimes all it takes is a voice, one voice that becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced.'** She also wore jeans and black work boots. She looked like she was ignoring a blond girl in fancy white blouse and black flower-patterned skirt and flat black shoes. He then saw a girl with her back against the wall. She had Spanish/tannish skin and long jet-black hair in a single braid. She wore a sleeveless purple shirt and black jean skirt that stopped at her knees and black tennis shoes with white laces. She looked somewhat nervous.

"What are you staring at?" Jack asked as he noticed Raymond's attention was somewhere else.

Raymond pointed to the situation as Jack turned to where he was pointing. "Those 3 were in my music class."

"So, what—" Jack stopped and turned back to Raymond smirking. "Music Class?" Raymond glared at Jack smirked. "I mean it just am-musics me."

"Shut up."

"Sure," Jack said still with a smirk on his face. "What's the problem?"

"Well, let's just say one did better than other and the other wasn't happy."

Jack looked at them. "Look like they're about to fight." Raymond hummed in response.

Jack frowned and stood up."Sit down," Raymond said.

Jack glared at him. "I'm not going to just watch and comment on it."

"And get in a catfight," Raymond added.

"I can fight," Jack countered. Raymond raised his eyebrow. "Okay, with a sword and I wouldn't hit a girl, but it still counts."

Raymond stood up and glared at Jack. This caused Jack to look almost like a stubborn but somewhat frightened kid. "Sit. Down." Jack hesitated but groaned and sat back down. Raymond then started to walk away from Jack. "Stay here and don't eat my food."

Before Jack could respond, Raymond continued to walk away to the three girls.

"Now," Raymond heard from the girl with the tattoo, who had a slight Irish accent. "Leave us alone or I swear I'll—"

"Is there a problem?" Raymond said getting all three girls attention. "Your really loud and I'd like to eat in peace."

The girl with the slight Irish accent frowned. "It's none of your business."

The girl in the fancy shirt, on the other hand, answered and pointed to the girl leaning against the wall. "I'm getting the brat back for what she did to me," she said angrily.

Raymond looked at the girl leaning against the wall, as she looked like just uncomfortable little kid. He then raised his eyebrow at the fancy shirt girl. "Really?" he asked skeptically.

"I was singing my song just fine till she decided to upstage me cause she had a competitor."

"Your key was wrong," the girl against the wall finally said getting their attention. "The song you sang was in the wrong key."

"No one asked you!" the fancy shirt girl yelled at her.

"Said 'Bet you can't do it better' and I did it right. I was just showing the right way, so you could get it right next time."

"I said shut up!" the girl in fancy shirt yelled now getting the look of more students.

"You didn't say that," the girl against the wall said.

"She was just trying to help," The Irish girl said interrupting the conversation. Now leave us alone or make sure you have more than just smoothie on your face." The fancy girl growled. "You deserve more than that for that stupid water down her back prank."

Raymond then looked at the girl on the wall. She looked up at him. "My back is still wet," she said almost innocently.

Raymond looked back the fancy girl. "You not taking criticisms, is not their problem, it's yours."

"What? Do you know what she did?!"

"Yes," Raymond answered calmly. "I was there. I would except it. So honestly I would just say thank you and walk away." The fancy girl gritted her teeth and raised her hand about to slap Raymond, but just when her hand was about to hit his face and another hand grabbed her wrist. Raymond and the Irish girl looked to see Dakota was holding her wrist and a girl about Jack's age. She was short and had tan skin and freckles across her nose and cheeks. She had caramel-brown hair in a ponytail and hazel-green eyes. She wore a green hoodie zipped up, jeans and black sneakers and blue star earnings. "I told you N.D.," she said.

The Fancy girl glared at Dakota but admittedly shrunk back as she looked into his serious eyes. "I don't think you should hit him," he said calmly and quietly. "I'm not here to hurt you. Just Ray wanted my help. She said she would help but she said it would be too easy... I told her it would be wrong."

The fancy girl looked down to see the small girl, who stuck her tongue out at her. Before the fancy girl could say anything, "Ms. Alicen." The six turned to see a woman with short silver hair in a pixie hairstyle with green emerald eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and jeans and brown boots and in her right hand, she held a silver cane.

"Mr. J? I was—" The girl now known as Alicen started.

"No need," she spoke in soft yet oozing with confidence voice. "Ms. Zoey addressed me what was going on." She then looked at Dakota. "You can let her go, big fella, I can handle her myself. This cane is more than just walking." Dakota slightly blushed and let go. Raymond was impressed. Heck, the old woman talked like she was out of a 1930's movie. "Now, we can have a talk, Ms. Alicen." Alicen didn't say a word but looked down. Mrs. J then looked to Raymond. "Mr. Vex," she said. "As you like to be called, should I ask you?"

"No," he answered.

Mrs. J chuckled. "I won't, next time I will," she then looked at the two other girls. "All of you." She then looked to Alicen. "Come along." Alicen reluctantly followed as Mrs. J walked out

The Irish girl then looked to Raymond. "I guess I should say thanks."

"Don't have to," he said almost coldly. "I won't cry if you don't."

The Irish girl rolled her eyes and turned to Dakota, who admittedly looked down. "Should I thank you or will you have another attitude?"

Dakota shook his head. Ray popped out from behind him. "He's N.D. and he is my partner."

The Irish girl raised her eyebrow from Ray back to Dakota. Dakota blushed. "Just Dakota," he said. She nodded. "I like your tattoo."

"Really?" she asked.

Dakota quickly nodded. "Miss— I mean ma'am."

The Irish girl was shocked but then smiled. "I'm Aoife."

Dakota just nodded and started to blush as Ray was giggling. Raymond rolled his eyes a little as he turned to Dakota. "You can sit with Jack if you want." Dakota didn't say a word but quickly walked away with Ray followed, still giggling.

"You can sit with him too if you want?" Raymond offered to Aoife.

"Is that an offer?" she asked.

"I think it is," the girl on the wall said.

Raymond raises an eyebrow at Aoife. "She knows your—"

"Yeah, no, I'm teaching her," Aoife said.

The girl on the wall glared. "I resent that."

Aoife smirked and started to walk past Raymond. "I will join you, only because I like Ray and Dakota seems more like a gentleman than you." She continued to walk away.

Raymond looked at the girl still on the wall. "You don't have to stay on the wall."

"My shirt still has water on it," she said.

Raymond chuckled. "Water dries."

"Oh, know, that's why I'm waiting."

Raymond looked back to see Aoife, Jack, Ray, and even Dakota staring at him. Aoife had her eyebrow raised, Ray was chuckling, Jack was smirking, while Dakota looked neutral.

Raymond rolled his eyes and leaned against it next to her. "Okay," he said. "I'll wait for you."

She smiled. "Okay. I'm Thalia."

"Vex."

"That's not your name."

"Vex."

The girl kind of pouted. "Then call me, Meg."

He then looked at her with a confused look. "Why?"

"Cause if have a fake name, then I should too."

"No," Raymond asked. "Why Meg?"

Thalia smiled. "That's cause she's my hero."

"You like **Hercules** ," he stated.

"Do you have a hero?" she asked.

"I like Lion King."

"The movies your hero?"

"No," he said almost instantly. "Just made me realize. I don't need one."

Thalia smiled and touched his hand causing him tense up a little. "Then you will be mine."

"I'm no one's hero," he said harshly but didn't move his hand.

Thalia then moved close to his ear. "It's our little secret."

Raymond smirked a little as he turned to her. "Is that quote from **Lion King** or is that true?"

Thalia smirked. "Yes."

Raymond chuckled. "You are sneaky than you look."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ms. J stopped outside the in the courtyard with Alicen following. Mrs. J turned to Alicen. "I suggest you cool off in your room and practice for my next class."

Alicen raised her eyebrow. "You're not taking me to Ms. Mallet?"

Mrs. J shook her head. "My legs are bad today and it's a bit far and I believed you've helped me."

Alicen sighed. "Thanks?"

"Oh no, don't thank me," Mrs. J said getting closer to her causing Alicen to stiffen. "This school will not tolerate bullying and I certainly will not when you can except flaws. So, know if you do that again. You either be expelled, or kicked out of my class and will be banned from any additions for any of our school events." Alicen nodded. "Words, Ms. Alicen. I know you are capable of using them."

"Yes, Mrs. J," she said.

Mrs. J smiled. "To your room," Alicen started to walk away. "And practice is a friend, not your childish tactics." Alicen didn't turn and kept walking.

Mrs. J smiled, and she took out her phone and dialed the number and placed it to her ear.

" _Hello?"_ answered a woman's voice.

"Are you busy tonight?"

" _Not yet, but these kids are not the greatest fighters except maybe three my class. In other words, I'm a bit bored. I'm ready to go home."_

"No, no, not yet," Mrs. J said. "I'm tired today. You will be on fifth-floor duty."

 _"I'm tired from today and the train mission."_

"Now, my dear," Mrs. J said. "I didn't ask."

 _"You have a lot bite for an old lady."_

"Bite your tongue, I'm not that old. You can be a little late."

 _"Bye."_

Mrs. J hung up. "Let the wheels spin," she whispered and started to walk to away. "I bet it was much easier for him."

* * *

"So, you and Thalia," Jack said as he held a wooden sword out in from of him. "Should I plan your wedding day."

"Quiet," Raymond said as he was typing on his laptop on his bed.

After lunch, the rest of the day passed like nothing. Raymond, Jack, and Dakota went backed to the dorm. Raymond was working on introduction paper. Jack was practicing his sword skills, Dakota was doing Math. However, Jack wasn't going pass up on Raymond and Dakota's interaction with the two girls.

"Thalia and Simmons," Jack teasing as he swung his sword back and forward.

"No, and No," Raymond continued to type. "You're weren't kidding about the sword."

"Me, kid?" Jack said still practicing. "Besides, walking terminator over there," he said as he gestured to Dakota, writing in his journal. "He memorized every move I know."

Raymond looked up and looked at Dakota. "Is he kidding?"

"No," Dakota said not looking up. "Photographic memory."

"Impressive," Raymond said.

"Yeah," Jack said still not looking. "That doesn't matter to the demon lady, our teacher."

"She's is strict," Dakota confirmed.

"Yeah, and by the way," Jack started as he stopped and turned to Dakota. "Have you memorized a way to talk to girls?"

Dakota looked up and glared at him. "Quite."

"I mean Vex is good at it," Jack said. "Thalia thinks he's a Vex-en."

"Quiet, Jack," both Dakota and Raymond said at the same time.

"I mean Ray likes you," Jack added.

Dakota then smirked. "If I recall, Ray, in defense class beat him in hand to hand and called him Jack-Splat."

Jack's smirk quickly turned into a frown. Raymond laughed. "Oh, looks like she makes better jokes than you."

"She's lucky it wasn't a sword," Jack stated.

"No," Dakota said with a smirk. "She jack-ed you up."

Raymond laughed as Jack glared. "I'm really starting to like you." Dakota joined in that laughter. Jack just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore them.

* * *

" _Aoife and Dakota, they saved Thalia. Aoife had found her crush!"_ Ray sang as she jumped up and down on her bed from above.

"He's not a crush," Aoife said.

After lunch, the rest of the day passed like nothing. Thalia, Aoife, and Ray went back to their dorms. Thalia was typing a paper, Aoife was reading her history book, and Ray… was just being Ray.

"You called him gentlemen," Ray teased. "I love it! Romance in a brainwashing camp."

"There is no romance, besides," Aoife said still reading. "Romance in a brainwashing camp is overrated."

Ray stopped and smirked from above. "Oh, you won't be the first to die."

Aoife stopped reading and looked up. "Hey!"

Thalia looked up and stopped typing. "I bet you'd be the second."

"Hey!"

"Romance keeps you alive longer."

Aoife rolled her eyes. "He just likes my tattoo from the best Disney movie and musical."

Ray started bouncing on her bed. "That's debatable. **Peter Pan** would say otherwise."

Aoife looked up and stared at her. "I should have known you'd like that movie."

Ray looked at Thalia. "What about you, chosen one?"

Thalia smiled. "Well, I have a song that fits perfectly for Aoife's feelings."

 _"No chance no way I won't say it no, no,"_ Thalia started to sing.

Aoife shook her head. "Oh no, I don't care if you like Hercules that's not true besides you like Vex."

 _"You swoon you sigh why deny it, oh-oh,"_ Ray joined in.

"Oh no," Aoife said urgently. "Don't sing that people hear you!"

 _"It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love."_ The girls sang at the same time.

Aoife groaned as she flopped on her bed and the girls keep singing, honestly at one point she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

* * *

It was 1:00 a.m. and the campus was pretty quiet, and the weather was pretty comfortable for fall but in room 353, no one was comfortable. Raymond with his eyes closed, gripped his pillow as if his life depended on it and squirmed continuously. Over and over in his head, he'd hear: " ** _My guard! My guard_**!"

Raymond finally shot up and opened his eyes and sat up. He revealed himself shirtless. The voice was gone but heard something loud enough almost like a heartbeat. He sighed as he got up revealing long black cotton pajama pants. and noticed Dakota's bed was empty. "Dakota?" he asked aloud. No answer. Raymond then looked up. "Jack?" no answer. "Jack?" Still no answer.

He then looked and noticed the front door was slightly open. Raymond walked to and out of the door. He then says Dakota shirtless as will wear red pajama shorts. He also Jack in a white undershirt and black pajama shorts looking around confused. "What the hell are you guys doing out here?

Jack looked at him. "Please tell me, N.D. and I are just hearing a loud heartbeat in our heads."

Raymond frowned. He was starting not like this situation and was honestly hoping it was a dream. "As long as you tell me, you didn't hear a voice in your head that woke you calling you guard?"

"No," Jack answered. Raymond sighed with relief, but Jack then shook his head. "Don't get too reviled, the voice called me Sorcerer."

Raymond then looked to Dakota. "Protector," Dakota simply answered.

Raymond shook his head. Okay, now he didn't like this at all. "Well, right and I'm not going to get any sleep, hearing a heartbeat above me. We either tell someone or figure out ourselves."

Jack folded his arms. "Three us heard voices and we want to file a complaint," he repeated.

"Okay, we figure this out ourselves."

"Fifth floor," Dakota said. Raymond and Jack looked at each other and then back a Dakota confused. "There are only five floors of this building. The heartbeat would be louder if it was on the fourth. So, fifth."

Jack shrugged. "Well, I'm convinced."

Raymond sighed. "The fifth floor is off limits. So, be quiet."

Jack the frowned. "I change my mind."

Raymond didn't care. He wanted the voice to stop, the heartbeat to stop, and for everything to be normal. "Do what you want I'm going," he said he started to walk down the hall to the staircase.

Dakota and Jack exchanged looks and then looked back. Dakota then followed behind. Jack sighed. "Fine, peer pressure wins." He quickly followed behind the two and went to the fifth floor.

* * *

The fifth floor was pretty quiet and dark and neither of the three boys liked this. The first… well, technically second day and they were already breaking the rule of the fifth floor. Raymond honestly sure if he was stupid or brave and didn't know if his roommate were loyal or just as stupid. Raymond lead the way, Dakota behind him, and Jack behind

"Well, I hate to say it," Jack whispered. "The freakin' heartbeat is louder."

"Yeah, we can hear," Raymond respond quietly. "Now be quiet."

"I'm trying not to panic talking helps," Jack said.

"Quiet," Dakota said causing the two to stop. "I hear… someone else.

Raymond and Jack stopped. "Who?"

Before Dakota could say another word, the heard footsteps from the front and before they could move they saw Thalia, Aoife, and Ray. Thalia had her hair in a messy bun wear a white purple polka dotted nightgown that stopped her knees. Aoife had hair in a ponytail wearing a dark blue short sleeve and shorts pajama outfit. Ray had her hair in a braided bun wearing a green onesie. Thalia gave a small scream and Aoife quickly covered her mouth as everyone hushed her.

Raymond glared. "What are doing here?!"

Ray rubbed her fingers with her temple. "We're following the voices and heartbeat noise in our head."

The three boys exchanged looks with each with concern. "Is she serious?"

Aoife scratch the back of her head as she uncovered Thalia's mouth. "She's not kidding. We just keep hearing heartbeat sounds."

Thalia fiddled with her finger. "It called me a warrior."

Aoife glared at Thalia. "Thalia!" she whispered. Thalia snuck back like a little kid.

"Angel," Ray answered quietly.

Aoife looked at Ray to see her actually quiet as if this freaked her out. Aoife then said. "A rebel."

Raymond sighed. "Guard."

"Sorcerer."

"Protector."

There was a moment of silence with no sound. Ray then quietly clapped her hand together. "I'm out," she said about to walk away.

Aoife grabbed her arm. "Oh no," Aoife said. "You said you wanted to investigate and the heartbeat wouldn't stop."

"Yeah, but this is all equaling ghost territory," Ray whispered. "Ghosts are not my friend. I don't want to turn my head to turn all the way around or start to speak in a creepy voice."

"Ghosts aren't real," Dakota said.

Ray looked at Dakota. "Well explain, the ghost girl, who calls my name again."

The all five kids eyes widened as they exchanged looks with each. Ray soon noticed, and her shoulders fell. "Oh, you got to be kidding," she said weakly.

Thalia shivered as she kind of hugged herself. "I'm ready to go now," she whimpered.

Aoife nodded. "Yeah, this feels…." She stopped herself looking down.

"Strange," Dakota finished.

Raymond was about to respond but there was suddenly a blue light glowing. The six kids looked ahead to see it was coming from a door ahead. Each child was frozen on the spot. Soon the light died down again with children still in awe and fear.

"Okay," Jack said causing the others to turn to him. "All for going back to our rooms and pretending this never happened, raise your hand."

Everyone quickly raised their hands except for Raymond, who still stared at the door. "Overruled," Jack said. "Let's go."

"No one said I had to comply," Raymond said as started to walk towards the door. "And no one said you had to stay if I don't go."

Raymond started to walk to the door. They all exchanged looks. They all wanted nothing to do but go back their dorm., but… how haunt would this keep haunting them and would they let Vex go alone?

Thalia finally followed. "Raymond, wait up," she said and caught up with him.

Jack sighed. "It's not the first time I'll get in trouble," he said as went with them and Ray quickly followed behind him.

Aoife exchanged looks with Dakota. Dakota blushed a little causing him to walk ahead. Aoife soon sighed as she followed as well.

* * *

Raymond slowly opened the door as peeked so did the others. In the room, was a small bed. There laid a girl with light brown hair sleep and her body covered by a white sheet and next to her was a heart monitor beeping slow and steady. Around the girl's neck, was a necklace and at the end of the chain was a strangely shaped swirl with opal jewel in it.

"Well," Jack started. "If that's not ominous."

They all ignored him and they all entered the room. Raymond, Aoife, and Thalia stood on the right side of the bed, while Dakota, Ray, and Jack stood on the right.

"I knew this school was keeping a dark secret," Ray said, intrigued.

Jack then looked at Ray. "Some of the staff stays on this floor and I doubt it's that secretive."

Ray hummed and rubbed her chin in response as if she was a detective. "That's true, partner Jack-Splat."

Jack glared at her. "I refuse to let for that name to be a thing," he said.

"Plus," Raymond said ignoring the conversation of Jack and Ray. "Heart monitors are given by doctors. So, no real secret."

"Odd," Dakota said.

"We're standing a room with sleeping girl hooked to a heart monitor," Aoife said. "It's doesn't get odder than that."

"No," Dakota said causing everyone to look at him that Raymond that Dakota would blush, but Dakota was too deep in thought to notice. "We have heard a voice call us different names and we have all seen a girl. But this isn't her and once we entered the heartbeat. It stopped."

The group was quiet. He was right the heartbeat stopped and this wasn't the girl that appeared and disappeared before them. Then why… why were they called to her?

"Can we go back to our rooms now?" Thalia said. Aoife looked see Thalia hugged herself like a frightened child. Aoife felt sorry granted so wanted out too.

Before the anyone could say anything… someone else spoke.

 ** _"Home."_** Each child froze in place. They didn't dare say a word. " ** _Bring me home. Save me."_** Thalia squealed in fright and quickly covered her own mouth.

"No ghost! No ghost! No ghost!" Ray said over and over as she covered her ears with her eyes closed.

 _" **Save her."**_

The jewel soon started to grow like a small dim light. The group slowly stepped back in shock.

 ** _"Save my home!"_**

It started to glow brighter normal light. "What is going on?!" Jack yelled.

 ** _"Be their stars!"_**

The light from the jewel-filled the room. Aoife and Thalia screamed, Dakota held on to Ray close to his chest, Raymond and Jack held their hands blocking the light. The light the shot out like a sonic boom. A piece of light hit each of them causing each of them to wince and grabbing their sides.

As quickly as it came, the light disappeared. The group panted from shock. Thalia's eyes quickly rolled into the back of her head and fainted. Aoife quickly caught her just in time. Honestly, she almost missed her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Raymond yelled, no longer caring if they got caught.

Before anyone could respond, the heart monitor started to speed up. Jack graded his face shocked. "Oh, God what did we do?!"

Dakota let go of a still shocked Ray and went to the heart monitor and read it. "Heart rate is speeding up."

Ray placed her hands overhead. "Oh, we killed her!"

"No," Dakota quickly said. This means she's—"

The girl quickly opened her eyes revealed hazel colored eyes as she gasped for air and quickly sat up. The group screamed except the still on unconscious Thalia as the girl continued to gasp for air.

Suddenly the lights in the room to turned on. "What are you all doing here?!" yelled a voice.

They all turned as the girl gasping quickly looked up. A woman with silver hair and spring green serious in a bun in short sleeve black shirt and green cargo pants and black slippers. "Ms. Hir!" shouted Dakota, Ray, and Jack.

"What are you all—" She stopped died as she looked at the girl now looking confused and frightened. Ms. Hir looked concerned.

"Who-who… who are you? The girl asked more confused than frightened causing them to all look at her except for the still knocked-out Thalia. "Why-why…why are here? Where am I? Who am I? Why are you familiar?"

Ms. Hir's face turned from concerned to anger as she looked from the girl to the group. "What. Are. You all. Doing here?!" she said as she gritted her teeth.

None of them answered… none of them could nor wanted to. Only one thing was going through each of their minds even the unconscious Thalia.

 ** _"A guard?"_**

 ** _"A sorcerer?"_**

 ** _"A warrior?"_**

 ** _"A Rebel?"_**

 ** _"An angel?"_**

 ** _"A protector?"_**

 ** _"Who called me? Who is she? Why me?"_**

* * *

 **A/N: Look, I know it took a long time, but it's long chapter and I do have college. So just to let you know. So, I'm still around. So I hope you enjoy!**


	7. When Disney Attacks

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _When Disney Attacks_**

The six children sat in the nurse's offices being examined and waiting for their imminent fate.

As soon as they were caught by the Ms. Hir, the whole dorm was awake and buzzing including Ms. Mallet. Finding the mystery girl was awake the doctor was called. Then examined the six kids seeing as they were shocked, and one had passed out. The kids sat in chairs including the now awake Thalia and each of them were anxious.

Raymond had neutral look almost emotionless with arms folded. Jack slumped in his seat looking miserable. Thalia was fiddling with her fingers looking nervous and jumpy. Aoife had her arms folded looking nervous herself. Ray was swinging her legs back and forward with her head down. Dakota had his face buried in his hands. They ignored the doctor still examining the now sleeping girl and were wondering what was in store for them.

As soon as the door opened, the kids stopped what they were doing and looked up. There was Ms. Mallet with her hair in a messy braid wearing a long white nightgown with Ms. Hir standing behind her. Ms. Mallet quickly looked at the sleeping girl and then the doctor. "How is she?" she asked.

The doctor looked at Ms. Mallet. "She seems to be fine. She was in shock for a bit. I did sedate her, and she should be fine tomorrow. However, she does have amnesia as we excepted." He then gestured to the children. "They should all be fine as well. Still in bit of shock. The girl and these children should be under bed rest for at most one day."

Ms. Mallet hummed in response. "How?" she asked. "How did she wake up? We have tried for a year and nothing, not even a sign."

"It would seem that hearing multiple people may have triggered a memory causing her to wake up. This might also be why she finds them familiar. But this is not quite as sound as you would like but—"

Ms. Mallet shook her head. "No, no. I understand. I appreciate you coming," she said as she started user the doctor out of the room. "I will see you next week as planned."

The doctor nodded and then left out the door, making the kids feel like their stomachs dropped. Now the attention was on them.

"Well, well, well," Ms. Mallet said almost like she was playing a game with them. "I did not except such troublemakers on the first day of school. So, why did you come up here against the rules?"

The kids remained quiet. What could they tell her? It was all crazy to them. Heartbeats, a voice, visions of a girl, a light flashing from a necklace and it actually touched them. They didn't know what to say without sounding crazy.

"We," Thalia started as Aoife shot a look at her, but Thalia ignored it. "We heard a loud noise."

Ms. Hir folded her arms and looking at her suspiciously. "A loud noise."

"She's not lying," Raymond said firmly as the five kids turned to him. "We heard it and went to check because we didn't think anyone would believe us, like right now." The other five kids including Dakota just glared at him They were already in trouble, they weren't interested in getting into more trouble.

Ms. Hir frowned while Ms. Mallet looked pensive. "Is this true?" Ms. Mallet asked.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"Yes," Aoife said.

"Yeah," Ray agreed.

Dakota just nodded his head.

Ms. Mallet hummed once more. "I see," was all she said. She grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of them and sat down. "Do you know how she got here?" she asked.

The kids looked shocked as was Ms. Hir. She tried to step in, but Ms. Mallet stopped her. "It was a year ago," she started. "There was a raging thunderstorm coming our way. My two daughters were far off in our woods. I went to go get them. I then saw a flash of lightning and a loud crash. I ran faster till I reached the edge of a small cliff that led to a lake. There were my two girls and another girl. She had burn marks and laid there barely awake. Her first words: 'Who am I?' I took her to my school. Keep her safe… I even adopted her." The kids just sat there, not saying a word. Ms. Mallet's voice sounded different. It was sad yet nostalgic. "The reason I tell you this is that. This little girl awake or asleep is my little girl. Can you tell me what else happened in that room?"

Raymond just stared at her as the others were pretty much remained silent. "We heard a noise. We bumped into each other. We found her, and we started freaking out and she woke up."

The room was dead silent as Ms. Mallet stared at the children. Each look on their face was neutral. Ms. Mallet gave a small smile. "I thank you for your honesty or you all are just very good liars." She then stood up with a serious look on her face. "I will admit. I do owe you children, which is the reason you all are not in as much as trouble as you are now. But you all are in trouble none the less."

Each child groaned as Dakota buried his face in his hands once again.

Suddenly the door opened. The two adults turned to the door. Mrs. J stood there and entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Are you?" Ms. Hir questioned in a condescending tone. Ms. Mallet glared at Ms. Hir, but she ignored it.

Mrs. J shrugged as if it was a real question. "I guess it depends on if you believe it." Ms. Hir scoffed. "Anyway, I was on my way back to here to get my phone, When I bumped into the doctor, he told me the wonderful news," she then glanced at the children, still looking as guilty as ever. "And the incident."

"You've heard correct," Ms. Mallet. "Now I must pick their punishment."

Mrs. J hummed. "May a put in my input."

"Don't believe you were asked," Ms. Hir said bluntly.

Raymond and Jack glanced at each other and back at the conversation. Ms. Hir wasn't even hiding the fact, that she didn't even want Mrs. J around. Most adults would do their best to hide it especially in front of kids and their boss. Ms. Hir was either too tired to try or really didn't care.

Mrs. J scoffed and continued. "You all are aware of the phrase: 'Let the crime fit the punishment.' ?" The children exchanged looks with each other. While Ms. Mallet looked interested and Ms. Hir turned away, annoyed. "The children looked into the room and found the girl and woke her. Since the girl feels that she recognizes them, it's best that they watch over her."

"Your point, Mrs. J," Ms. Hir said.

"They will be in charge of being with her during school when you can't," Mrs. J continued ignoring Ms. Hir.

Ms. Mallet looked pensive for a moment. "It is better than keepping her in her room, but it is more of a task than a punishment."

Mrs. J chuckled. "I understand. And in addition to that, I would like to draft them."

"Draft them?" Ms. Mallet questioned.

"Draft us?" Ray questioned. "I knew this was a brainwashing camp."

Aoife glared and lightly hit Ray on the back of her head, causing her to wince. "Not. Now," she scolded as Ray rubbed the back of her head.

"My multi performing arts program needs some new members and I need help around the bookstore. After school, they help me in the bookstore and they come to ALL program meetings."

Ms. Mallet smirked. "I believe that's manageable."

"Hold on!" Jack yelled. The three adults turned to him with serious looks on their faces causing Jack to shrink back. "Ma'am," he said quieter. "I have a sparing scholarship. I literally have to do competitions."

"As do I," Dakota said quietly, not daring to look at the adults.

"Same," Ray said as she stood up almost fearless. "I literally have money to fight."

Ms. Hir glared her and if looks could kill, she would be dead in seconds. Aoife and Dakota at the same time grabbed a side of her onesie and pulled her back to sit down.

Ms. Mallet looked to Ms. Hir. "Ms. Hir, you are in charge of all fighting competitions. What do you say?"

Ms. Hir folded her arms. Raymond, however, noticed Ms. Hir slightly glanced at into Mrs. J's direction. Raymond gave a small frown. Those two most likely had some history with each other. Ms. Hir almost looked like she hated Mrs. J to be right about anything. The question was: why?

Ms. Hir sighed. "There won't be any real issue. Competitions won't really start till the spring. You all still have classes to train for them. When the time comes, we can discuss more." She then looked to Mrs. J. "Fine, then you can use my students." She then looked at Ms. Mallet. "With that, I don't really need to stay.

Before Ms. Mallet could respond, Ms. Hir started to walk away. Raymond also noticed to Ms. Hir didn't dare look at Mrs. J as she left the room. She didn't dare look back at either almost as if she was defeated.

Ms. Mallet sighed. "It's been a long night," she said. She then looked at the children. "Go to bed here and be ready to work in the morning."

Ms. Mallet the walked to the door. Mrs. J, howwver turned to them. "Despite it being the weekend. I will see you all in my store, bright and early." Mrs. J then chuckled as she walked out the door and closed it behind.

The kids were silent for a long while and didn't dare move. "Well," Jack said finally causing everyone to look at him. "That was foreboding." They all just glared at him even Thalia. "What? What?!"

* * *

Mrs. J sat on a bench outside in the school courtyard. Her eyes were closed as she seemed to be meditating "You, old stupid fool!" yelled a cold and angry voice.

Mrs. J calmly opened her eyes and turned to the voice. There stood Ms. Hir gritting her teeth fist clench with eyes glowing bright green. Mrs. J sighed. "So you weren't just pretending. You never were good keeping two feeling separate."

"You knew!" Ms. Hir said. "You knew what was going to happen. You never told me!"

Mrs. J stood up. "It's not nice to be a hypocrite." Ms. Hir stepped back her eyes stopped glow. "I know you found them. I know you lied to me. And as the old saying goes. 'An eye for an eye.'"

Ms. Hir frowned. "You woke her up and we don't even know who she is. Now you got them involved. I would rather not."

Mrs. J sighed as looked at Ms. Hir. "That's how things are," she said. "He said humans would help and that's how it will be till the world itself ends." Mrs. J look became serious. "Get over yourself." Ms. Hir looked almost shocked. "You can't pretend to be human. You are human."

Ms. Hir turned away and didn't dare to look at Mrs. J. "Your mother is human. Your father was human. You are just not born in the human world and gifted with magic." Mrs. J sighed looking a bit sympathetic to Ms. Hir. "Bitterness just makes you look old." Ms. Hir didn't say a word. "I know what I'm doing. I'll fix our home. We'll solve this puzzle. We need them and the girl. Trust me."

Ms. Hir looked up with a bitter look. She then brushed past Mrs. J. "I'm going home," she said. "Don't call me." Mrs. J didn't dare turn or say anything as Ms. Hir continued to walk away.

Mrs. J looked up as if the sky and a few stars would give her answers. "Now, I know," she said almost nostalgic. "It was much easier for you."

* * *

In the nurse's room, the six children slept in bed as well as the little girl. The girl's necklace started to glow but yellow. Almost immediately, Raymond's somewhat peaceful face turned to an uncomfortable look. His side started to glow. He then started break into a cold sweat and shivered…

 _Raymond's eyes shot open. There he stood in a green area with high grass. He was no longer wearing his pajamas. He had small black bandage wrap around his chest. He wore a yellow sleeveless almost fighting like vest. His purple scarf around his neck. He also wore black cargo pants that stopped to his knee and was barefoot._

 _"I'm dreaming," he said aloud. "Where am I though?" He felt it was all too familiar. He then looked into the distance. He felt like his eyes would pop out of his head. There he saw a very large rock formation shaped like an 'L' . He knew it all too well. He remembered since he was a kid. "Pride Rock," he said in shock._

 _"I'm in," he said still shocked. "I'm in the Pride Lands." He looked around amazed. He knew it was a dream, but it still felt so real. Suddenly, he heard a roar. A lion's roar, to specific. He looked to the pride rock again. He saw a lion. "Simba?" he questioned. Raymond then noticed the lion look towards him. Raymond froze. The lion then proceeded to jump down from the rock._

 _Raymond started to run in the other direction. Raymond didn't dare stop or turn back. He panted as he ran. He heard Simba get closer towards him. Raymond ran harder. He then tripped. He quickly turned on his back. Simba then jumped and roared at him, showing his teeth. Raymond screamed in fright, but instead of waking up or being ripped apart; Simba started phase through his stomach. Raymond trembled in fear. When Simba disappeared, Raymond quickly grabbed his stomach. "What?!" he said terrified. "What's happening?!" Then his whole body, starting from his_ _stomach, started to glow yellow. He thought he would feel pain, but he felt relaxed. His eye felt heavy and when the closed the world went dark._

* * *

Raymond stopped squirming and his body relaxed and was now panting heavily. The girl's necklace started to glow once more but black. Almost immediately, Jack's smiling face, turned to an uncomfortable look. His side started to glow. He then started breaking into a cold sweat and he grabbed the sheets of his bed like it was his lifeline…

 _Jack's eyes shot open. He started to look around. He was in a dark street, it was a bit humid. He was a bit uncomfortabl, but it was okay. "Okay," he said confused. "I guess I'm dreaming." He suddenly heard a ding-ding sound. Jack quickly moved out of the way. It was a trolley car moving down the track. "I need to stay on track." He chuckled. "Puns are still funny even when you are by yourself."_

 _Jack then looked down at himself. He wore a sleeveless V-shaped shirt; the lining was red while the full shirt was black. He wore a short-sleeved vest with straps; the straps were red and the vest was black. He also wore a hooded-cloak that was white with black lining and black laceless shoes. "Okay," he as examined himself. "When did I start dreaming about D & D?!"_

 _Before he could question more, he started to her music, jazz music. "Jazz?" he questioned. "Who plays Jazz but…" He stopped and turned. He froze. He saw a large building with shimmering lights. On the building, a sign that read: ' **Tiana's Place.** "I'm… I'm," he stammered. "I'm in New Orleans but from **Princess and the Frog.** " He knew it was a dream, but it felt… real. He was about to walk in._

 _"That's not where you are supposed to go." Jack froze. He knew that voice. He turned to the dark corner. There was a man with dark skin. He was tall and skinny with thin mustache around his upper lip. He had purple mischievous eyes. He wore a top hat with a purple feather in it and some skull and crossbones on it. Around his neck, he wore a necklace with two crocodile teeth. He also wore a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund. "You're just where you need to be."_

 _Jack stepped back. "Shadow man," he said a bit frightened. "Dr. Faclier." Dr. Faclier chuckled as he got closer. "I'm not like you. I may not like myself, but I know I'm not you."_

 _"Oh, I know. You have a light heart." Dr. Faclier said. He then chuckled darkly. "But you do have a dark soul."_

 _Before Jack could question anything, Dr. Faclier turned into a dark shadow and sped towards Jack._ _Jack screamed in fright, but instead of waking up;_ _Dr. Faclier's shadow_ _started phase through his stomach. Jack trembled in fear. When Dr. Faclier's shadow disappeared, Jack quickly grabbed his stomach. "What?!" he said terrified. "What's going on?!" Then his whole body,_ _starting from his stomach, started to glow black. He thought he would feel pain, but he felt relaxed. His eye felt heavy and when they closed the world went dark._

* * *

Jack stopped squirming and his body relaxed. He released the sheets and was now panting heavily. The girl's necklace started to glow again but glowed light blue. Almost immediately, Thalia's smiling face turned to an uncomfortable look. Her side started to glow. She then started breaking into a cold sweat and she then clenched her fist as if she was fighting someone…

 _Thalia's eyes shot open. Suddenly cheer of people filled her ears. She quickly looked around to see she was in an arena. "Okay, it's a dream," she said aloud. "It's all a dream. Just do what dad says and keep thinking that." She repeated. She then looked down. Around her neck, was white metal armor neck brace with a shining light blue jewel. She wore white chest plate with small opening with a light purple fancy v-line like pattern around it. She also had light blue armored shoulder pads. She also wore a white skirt that stopped at her thighs and metal combat boots. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming!" she repeated even more frightened._

 _"Welcome all the Olympus Coliseum!" The audience cheered._

 _"I'm not fighting!" Thalia yelled even more scared. "I don't like fighting and why I am in Greece… and not the musical!"_

 _"The challenger!"_

 _"There is no challenger!"_

 _"vs. Hercules!"_

 _"Hercules! Hercules! Hercules!" the audience cheered._

 _"Hercules?!" Thalia exclaimed freaked out._

 _Suddenly the doors from the other side of the arena opened. And there he was, Hercules. He has a short auburn hair and blue eyes and wears a red bandanna on his head. He also wore a brown Roman warrior armor gear with a dark brown belt, brown wristbands, and matching warrior sandals and a light blue cape. In his hands, he wielded a warrior sword and shield. Thalia wanted to repeat it's a dream, but it all was starting to feel too real._

 _"Why?" she whispered. "Why is my hero going to attack me?"_

 _"Let the fight begin!"_

 _In an instant, Hercules came charging at her. Thalia screamed in fright at the top of her lungs, but instead of waking up, fainting or being slashed; Hercules started phase through her_ _stomach. Thalia trembled in fear. When Hercules disappeared, Thalia quickly grabbed her stomach. "What?!" she said terrified. "What's happening to me?!" Then her whole body, starting from her stomach, started to glow light blue. She thought she would feel pain, but she felt relaxed. Her eyes felt heavy and when they closed the world went dark._

* * *

Thalia stopped squirming and her body relaxed. She unclenched her fist and was now panting heavily. The girl's necklace started to glow again but glowed red. Almost immediately, Aoife's neural face turned to squirming uncomfortably. Her side started to glow. She then started breaking into a cold sweat and she then started to kick her leg as if she was running…

 _Aoife's eyes shot open. Suddenly her ears were filled with car horns and people yelling and chatting filled her ears. She quickly looked around. She was in the middle of a square with people pushing pasted. Aoife covered her ears. "Why of all things, I had to dream of a city?" she said. She then looked down. Her eyes widened. She wore a red rippled shirt like blouse with light green lining around the top. The shirt-like blouse revealed her shoulder but cover her arms up to her elbow. On her left shoulder, she wore a black shoulder pad that wrapped around her to her side. She wore brown cargo pants that stopped to her knees and flat brown shoes and her green knitted cap._

 _"Okay," she said. "Now I know I'm dreaming." She said that but she couldn't believe it. It all felt too real. She then looked to the side to see a boy selling newspapers. She slowly uncovered her ears. Why was that kid dressed so familiar? She quickly ran to him and took the newspaper. The kid whined but Aoife ignored him. Aoife froze. That paper read,_ _' **Newsies on Strike!** '_

 _"Oh, god," she said in shock. "I'm dreaming of Newsies! I'm in Newsies!"_

 _"Come back! Jack!"_

 _She quickly turned forward. There he was. Jack Kelly. He had messy brown hair. He wore a short-sleeve black shirt, a newsies cap, brown pants, a lasso tied belt and brown laced shoes. She wanted to move out of his way but she couldn't. "Wait! I can't move! Jack, stop!" she yelled but he didn't. Aoife screamed in fright, but instead of waking up or being crashed into; Jack started phase through her stomach. Aoife trembled in fear. When Jack disappeared, Aoife quickly grabbed her stomach. "What?!" she said terrified. "What's the hell just happened?!" Then her whole body, starting from her stomach, started to glow red. She thought she would feel pain, but she felt relaxed. Her eyes felt heavy and when they closed the world went dark._

* * *

Aoife stopped squirming and her body relaxed. She legs stopped moving and collapsed and was now panting heavily. The girl's necklace started to glow again but glowed orange. Almost immediately, Ray's smiling face turned to an uncomfortable look. Her side started to glow. She then started breaking into a cold sweat and she then started to lift her right arm and started stretching it out above as if she is reaching for something…

 _Ray's eyes shot open. She started to look around. She looked out and she saw the sea. "Oooh," she said in excitement. "The ocean!" She knew it was a dream but it felt real, why not roll with it?! " **The ocean. The ocean. Ocean, ocean, ocean!"** She sang. She then looked down. She smiled amazed. She wore a sleeveless dark green blouse with a white lining around the top, black shorts, and flat black shoes. On her head, she wore a black scarf that wrapped around her head but still revealed some of her hair._

 _"Coool!" she said. She then looked up and froze. There was a skull-shaped rock formation. She remembered all too well. "Skull Rock," she said shocked. "I'm at the edge of skull rock." Ray the gave a wide smile. "I'm in Neverland!_

 _"I'll get you for this, Pan!"_

 _Ray raised her eyebrow. "Captain Hook?"_

 _Suddenly she heard bells coming toward her. There was small light got closer. She saw, who it really was. Tinkerbell. She was small, slender, hourglass-shaped, hand-sized and fair-skinned. She had baby-blue eyes, blonde hair worn in a bun, tied with a blue ribbon and pointy elf-like ears. She wore a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt. On her feet, she wears green shoes with white puffballs on her toes. On her back, clear, insect-like wings._

 _"Tinkerbell!" Ray exclaimed. But Tink was getting to close for comfort in her face and chiming a lot. Ray started to back up. 'Tink, calm down." But Tink didn't. Before Ray could, she felt off balanced. She then looked back and found she was too close to the edge. "Tink!" Ray called in panic. "Tink, help!" But before Tinkerbell could do or not do anything. Ray fell._

 _Ray screamed terrified. "Someone help me!" she yelled. She suddenly heard a crowing sound. Ray quickly looked up and saw one person who would make the sound diving toward her. Peter Pan. He was tall and slender. He had red hair and brown eyes and pointy ears. He wore a green resembling an elf's attire with a red feather on his Robin Hood-like hat. His shoes are dirty blond and he holds a belt around his waist which holds his dagger._

 _"Peter Pan!" Ray yelled. "Help me!" Ray screamed in fright, but instead of waking up or crashing into the water; Peter Pan started phase through her stomach. Ray trembled in fear. When Peter Pan disappeared, Ray quickly grabbed her stomach despite her still falling. "What?!" she said terrified forgetting she was falling. "What's going on?!" Then her whole body, starting from her stomach, started to glow orange. She thought she would feel pain, but it felt relaxing. Her eyes felt heavy and when they closed the world went dark._

* * *

Ray stopped squirming and her body relaxed. Her arm collapsed back on the bed and was now panting heavily. The girl's necklace started to glow one last time but glowed brown. Almost immediately, Dakota's neutral face turned to uncomfortable. His side started to glow. He then started breaking into a cold sweat and he then started slamming his fists on the bed as if he was beating against something…

 _Dakota's eye shot opened. He quickly looked around. He saw he was surrounded by vines and trees. "The Jungle," he said. "Strange dream." Though a dream, it felt real to him. He then looked down. He hummed confused. He green bandages wrapped around some of his chest and small brown vest. He also wore black cargo pants that stopped at his knees and no shoes. He felt he had a cloth wrapped around his mouth._

 _"Even stranger," he said. "Why the jungle? Why dream of a jungle?_

 _He then her a strange call he knew all too well. He turned and looked up. There he stood on a large tree branch. Tarzan. He had brown hair is styled in long dreadlocks. He had blue-green eyes and his muscular body was tan. He only wore a piece of clothing he wears is a tattered, brown loincloth around his waist._

 _"Tarzan?" Dakota questioned._

 _Tarzan simply grabbed a vine and swung down towards him. Dakota shook his head in fright. "No! I don't want to swing! Stop!" he yelled. But he didn't. Dakota screamed in fright, but instead of waking up or being grabbed into the air; Tarzan started phase through his stomach. Dakota trembled in fear. When Tarzan disappeared, Dakota quickly grabbed his stomach. "What?!" he said terrified. "I don't understand. What happened to me?!" Then his whole body, starting from his stomach, started to glow brown. He thought he would feel pain, but it felt relaxing. His eyes felt heavy and when they closed the world went dark._

* * *

Dakota stopped squirming and his body relaxed. His fist unclenched, and they stopped slamming them on the bed and now was panting heavily. The girl's necklace stopped glowing. Almost immediately. All the kids shot up except the girl and eachone breathing faster.

Jack grabbed his head. "I never want to dream again!" he said panicked.

Dakota just looked at him. "That's impossible," he stated despite looking nervous himself.

"Not helping!"

Thalia looked around. "We are sweating," she said simply. Everyone started to look at themselves. She wasn't wrong they were. "We were dreaming the same."

Ray looked amazed. "That's kinda cool… and terrifying!"

Raymond sighed as he grabbed his forehead. "Simba," he said quietly, but everyone heard to all look at him. "I was in the Pride Land near Pride Rock. I wore a weird outfit. Then I saw Simba. He ran towards me about to attack me, but I absorbed him and I started glowing yellow. Next thing I knew, I was back here."

The room was quiet. Raymond honestly didn't like that. "I was in New Orleans," Jack admitted causing everyone to look at him next. "I was in Princess and the Frog, there was Dr. Faclier he said…" Jack stopped causing Raymond to look at him concerned. He never saw Jack act this way. It was… unnerving. " He said, 'I had a dark soul.' His shadow jumped in me I glowed black and… here I am."

Raymond soon saw Jack shaking a bit. Raymond wanted to help but… this was not his field of expertise.

"I was in Greece," Thalia spoke up. "Not the musical though."

Aoife sighed. "We kinda figured," she said trying to sound sarcastic. However, Thalia didn't seem to notice.

"I was in the arena about to fight Hercules," Thalia continued. "I didn't want to fight but no one listened. Hercules charged but I absorbed him. I glowed light blue and I was back here."

Aoife sighed again. "If we're confessing," she said. "I was in New York City, but it was back in time and I was in Newsies. Jack Kelly, the main character, ran towards me. I absorbed him. I glowed red and," she chuckled dryly. "Well, you know the rest."

Ray stood on her bed. "Well, I wasn't scared," she bragged. Everyone then looked at her with a glare even Thalia and Dakota. Ray gave a small nervous laugh. "Well, not the whole time. I was at Skull Rock in Neverland. Tinkerbell then flew into my face and of course, I couldn't understand her and then I fell." She then jumped off the bed and landed on the floor on both feet. "Then Peter Pan went to save me, I think, but I absorbed him and glowed green. Then I'm here!"

The group sighed exasperated and then looked at Dakota. Then Dakota turned away but didn't blush. "I was in the jungle. I saw Tarzan. He swung towards me. Absorbed him and glowed brown. I woke up."

Ray placed her hands on her hip. "Not a lot words there N.D."

"It's enough," Raymond said as he got out of bed and leaned against the wall.

They all looked at him as he folded his arms. "As weird and dumb as this sounds: Disney movies attacked us."

Ray frowned and stomped her foot. "That not true! I can't be!" She said like a pouting little kid. " **Peter Pan** is my favorite movie! Why attack me?"

Jack perked up a little and looked at Ray. " **Princess and the Frog** is mine," he then folded his arms. "Though, I am strongly reconsidering," he muttered.

" **Hercules** is mine!" Thalia exclaimed. "Zero to hero!"

Aoife pointed to herself. " **Newsies** is mine."

" **Tarzan** 's mine," Dakota added.

"And **Lion King** is mine," Raymond said.

They were all quiet once again. Then finally Thalia final spoke. "So our favorite Disney movies attacked us in our dream?"

Ray held up her hands as if she was a monster. "When Disney attacks!" she exclaimed.

"Not the time," Dakota said in a scolding tone. Ray sighed and folded her arms and pouted again.

Aoife sighed annoyed with a frustrated look on her face. "This is ridiculous, not mention creepy! What's going on here?"

Jack then looked at her. "I'm starting to think it's ghost."

Ray quickly hugged herself and started to shiver. "There are no ghosts. Don't dare speak its name!"

Jack smirked. "Call me Jack the splats and I will." Ray just glared.

Raymond hummed looking to the ground. "I don't know what it is." They all looked at him. He then looked up. "It's weird and yet feel like it means something." The group exchanged looks with each as they all seemed in agreement. "I want, and I am going find out." He then stood up. "I don't need a vote or be overruled. This stays with us. I will figure this out. I will."

Jack then gave thumbs up with a small smile. "You are vex-ing." Raymond sighed and rolled his eyes. Well, at least he was back to normal.

Thalia smiled. "I do it too. That's what friends do, I think. Don't have too many of those."

Aoife sighed and gave tired smile. "I am her babysitter."

"I resent that."

"And her friend and ALL of your common sense. So, I'll do it too."

Ray jumped up excited. "We're mystery group! I'll be the leader and we'll need a name!"

"No," everyone said except Thalia.

Ray waved it off. "We'll talk later."

Dakota gave a small smile. "I'll join you."

Raymond felt a small smile slid on his face. He honestly didn't except strange events, punishment, and strange dreams to lead him to have these friends. He chuckled to himself. He may think about better ways to make friends. Yet what was still on his mind. Why did, Disney of all things, attack or enter their dreams?

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy! Till then _Bye-nee_!**


	8. Magic Here

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Magic Here…_**

"It is now 7:06," Jack said as he stood in front of the door.

"It's 8:50," Dakota corrected as he tied his shoes.

"You have 8 hours and 54 minutes," Jack continued.

Thalia turned to Aoife as she and her were leaning on the bed. "I thought it was all day?"

Aoife shrugged. "It is. I don't know why he's doing this," she said deadpanned.

"To ponder, the error of your ways."

"Yeah," Raymond said as put on his purple scarf. "Just ignore mysterious voices or you will find a mysterious sleeping girl and started getting Disney dreams attacking you." Raymond glared. "Are you done?"

"Any questions?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?" Ray said as she was upside down in the chair. "You know how old you are to quote **The Breakfast Club?** "

Jack smirked. "Yet, you knew what it was."

Ray frowned at him. "You wanna be Jack-the Splats again?"

"Alright," Raymond said getting all their attention. "We need to go," he said as he opened the door. The other soon followed as Ray adjusted herself off the chair.

The group woke up to start their detention and work with Ms. J in the bookstore. They also made a pat not tell anyone about their dreams or what they saw and vowed to figure it out. However, when the woke up that morning, the didn't see any sign of the mysterious girl. They just finally assumed that Ms. Mallet took her for more checkups.

* * *

Aoife hummed as they exited out the door. "You seem in rush work in a bookstore, Vex," she said. She then smirked as Ray closed the door behind the group. "You scared of Ms. Hir scolding you.

Raymond scoffed. "No, Ms. Hir is not what scares me. Heck, Ms. J scares me more than her. That woman can go from sweet lady to creepy lady, to mad one in no time flat."

"It comes with age." All the kid stopped dead in their tracks and turned around. There stood Mrs. J, a good distance with a cane in one hand and in the other a little girl. She looked to be about 6 years old with jet black hair in a with lilac eyes. She wore a pink summer dress flat black shoes. She looked innocent. "As get older found emotions easier to control." She then smirked. "And if we don't become deaf, you have excellent hearing." The kids just exchanged looks as they stared at her. Ms. J just shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Come along, don't gap. I have to put you to work." The child just held Mrs. J's hand and followed.

Thalia looked to almost speechless as she turned to Raymond. "She reminds me almost like you." Raymond then turned her with an interested expression. "Is that why you are afraid of her cause she's you?"

Raymond felt his face go red. He then heard Ray and Jack snickering. Raymond then saw Dakota hiding his face while Aoife smirked.

Raymond looked back to Thalia, who looked confused. "What is it, Vex?"

Raymond didn't say a word at first. "I'm going ahead," he said quickly and nearly dashed off.

"Vex?" Thalia questioned. Thalia quickly followed to catch up with him. "Was it something I said? Vex?!"

Aoife, Ray, and Jack just chuckled as Dakota still tried to hide his smile as the soon group followed behind.

* * *

"Welcome to my home away from home," Mrs. J said as she opened the door. The group looked around with amazement. It looked like a bookstore but a bit fancy filled with many types of books: textbooks, fiction books, and children's books. There was also check-out counter and cooler of drinks and stand with snacks attached. They were amazed but then someone in the counter look dazed caught their attention

Ray pointed and said what everyone was thinking. "It's you! That's where you were!"

The girl looked up at the kids and gave them a confused look. It was the mysterious girl they had awaken. "I-I-It's me," she whispered.

The little girl giggled. "Big sister!" she said as broke away from Mrs. J's hand and ran to the mysterious girl.

The group looked a bit confused. Then heard Mrs. J starting to chuckle. "I found her wandering the halls, lost like a leaf on the wind. I took her here myself. This is the first time that girl had said anything since this morning."

Dakota simply pointed to the little girl pulling at the confused girl. "Granddaughter?"

Mrs. J gave a smirked to Dakota. "Now how old do you think I am?" Dakota turned away to blush.

"Mrs. J, I wouldn't ask him anything," Aoife said. "You make… overwhelmed."

Dakota's face just got even redder.

Mrs. J just chuckled again. "No, she's not my granddaughter. She's Ms. Mallet's little girl.

"Ms. Mallet's daughter?" Jack questioned.

Raymond just shrugged. "She did say she had two daughters before, sleeping beauty over there."

Mrs. J then clapped her hands gaining their attention. "Now! You are all bed rest but also in detention." She then pointed to Aoife and Dakota. "Now, Ms. Aoife and Mr. Dakota. You check all my books."

Aoife nodded. "Yes ma'am," she said. Dakota nodded as Aoife grabbed Dakota's hand before he could say anything and dragged him off.

Mrs. J then turned to Raymond and Thalia. "Ms. Thalia and Mr. Vex, you two can clean. There are some clothes in the back."

"Okay," Vex said. Thalia nodded as she quickly walked off as Vex followed.

"Mr. Jack and Ms. Ray," Mrs. J said. "You can keep little Silva and our mystery guest company."

Ray pumped her fist. "Yes! My punishment is playing!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "My punishment is being with you." Ray frowned and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he yelled as he rubbed his arm.

"You idiot!" she then hit him in the arm again.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Stop it!" as he started to run off.

"Come back here," Ray said as he ran after him. "Jack-the-splat! You, codfish!"

"I'm not Captain Hook!"

"I don't care your still a codfish!"

Mrs. J just sighed as tried her best to suppress a smile as she walked out of the room. She started this. She was going to have to continue.

* * *

Dakota while looking at the books for inspection found himself, engrossed by them. He especially loved the fighting technique books even though he did remember most of them. He did find himself interested in literature books. Back home, he owned very few books. They were really birthday presents. Now, that he thought about it ever since he got here, he's been with friends… even people, who liked him. Kids took one look and found him terrifying. People spread rumors, how much of loner he was or how dirt poor he was. They stayed away from him out of guilt, pity or fear. Then there was little Ray, who just sat him. She didn't have to worry about him at all. Nor did she care. She just made friends with him. Then Vex, Jack, Thalia, and even Aoife. With Aoife, he felt…

"OHHH!" screamed a voice.

Dakota jumped near dropping the book he was reading. He then turned to see in Aoife with a book in her hand. Her eyes seemed to sparkle to Dakota. Dakota quickly placed down the book and walked towards her. Aoife then turned and showed him the book. "It's a musical book! It has almost every musical in here. From _Phantom of the Opera_ and _Newsies!_ "

"You like-you like musicals?" Dakota questioned.

Aoife frantically nodded her head and leaned in closer to show him the book. Dakota felt warm, very warm. "It has the history of musicals. And here's, _Newsies_! I love _Newsies_!" Dakota just nodded as she showed him the book. "It has immigrants, people from my culture in a good and in an inspiring light," she said nostalgically. "People I think I look like a brawny Irish man girl." Dakota noticed her face turned red with anger highlighting her freckles, but it was with anger, which made him a little nervous but also made him feel pity for her. "But when you're in a play. It doesn't matter. You can be whoever you want. Doesn't matter if your… lacking."

Dakota looked down at the page that she had opened, but he found he wasn't really reading. "I don't think your lacking… in anything."

Aoife looked at him Dakota, who was still looking at the book. Aoife found: Dakota wasn't bushing.

Dakota and Aoife both reached for the page at the same time. Both touched each other's ha at the same time. Both there faces nearly turned as red as a cherry.

"I'll turn," Aoife said quickly.

"Right," Dakota answered, and he quickly moved his hand away from hers. The two didn't dare look at each other for a while.

* * *

"I wanna fly again! I wanna fly again!" Silva excitedly shouted while on Ray's back.

Ray smiled. "Alright. Three. Two. One. Off we go!" Ray shouted started running around the room again. Silva giggled as Ray ran with her around the room.

"Don't run into anything," Jack yelled from the counter.

"Yes, Dad."

Jack rolled his eyes as he went back to the mystery girl.

Ray agreed to play with Silva while he agreed to talk to the mystery girl and ask questions.

"Soooo," Jack started. The girl slowly looked at him. "I'm Jack." She didn't say anything but just nodded. "It's okay. I'll just call you M.G." The girl then looked slightly confused but still said nothing. "When you were sleep," the girl seemed to look interested in the first time that they talked. "Did you dream?" She looked for a moment. Jack sighed. "You don't have to say anything." The girl didn't answer. "Juice? Soda?" he questioned. Still no answer. "I like juice." He said as he got up.

"I…was falling."

Jack turned back to her. She wasn't looking but he knew it was her. "I was falling. I heard… words but I don't remember them." She then looked down. "I don't remember anything." She scoffed quietly. "I can't even remember my own name… pathetic."

Jack flinched a little as he went to the cooler. He then shrugged as if nothing important was really said. "I mean… it's not so bad." She looked at him utterly shocked. He walked back and handed her the juice. "I mean yeah, it's horrible not remembering family members, happy times. Your favorite things." Jack then looked down. "But you can reinvent yourself. I mean, you could have been a horrible person." The girl slightly glared a bit.

Jack held his hand up in surrender. "Just saying. But right now, you don't have someone to tell you who you are. You can be what you feel." He then drily chuckled. "Take it from me. When you're called one thing for a good bit… you start to believe it."

The girl was quiet for a moment as Jack drank his drink not really looking at her. "S-Sophia." Jack stopped drinking and looked at her. "That's… my name, they gave me."

Jack gave small smile. "Do you like it?"

Sophia thought for a moment. "I like it… at least till I know my real name." Jack just chuckled. Sophia then looked at him curiously. "Do you like it?"

Jack was a little taken back. "Yeah, I can't wait to hear your real name."

The girl looked neutral. "What do-did someone think of you?"

Jack frowned a little. "Let just say: It's more fun to be a curse than a blessing… a shadow."

"Than if you're a shadow. Much like shadows."

Jack blushed slightly. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Sophia smiled back him… the first real smile he saw her make when he first saw her.

"Akk, just get room and kiss already."

Jack and Sophia quickly turned to Ray making a playful disgusted face while Silva, still on Ray's back was grinning ear to ear.

Before Jack could respond, Sophia's necklace started to flash black and yellow. "What—" before the question could come out. Sophia's juice bottle burst in her hand. Jack and three girls gave a small scream. Ray soon looked around and sighed. "Annnd now, we're juice cleaners," she sighed as she lowered Silva from her back. "Come on, lover boy," she said as she grabbed Silva's hand to get a mop.

Jack groaned. "She's not my— forget it." He said as he started to get up and catch up with her. He turned to Sophia, who still looked a little shaken. "Uhh, nice grip." He said quickly before catching up with Ray, but Jack knew… it wasn't her grip that set things off.

* * *

"Hey, can we talk?" Raymond asked as he dusted the Mrs. J's desk.

"We're talking now," Thalia replied still dusting the shelves.

"Yeah, I know. I meant I have a question."

"Then why not say you have a question?"

Raymond sighed. "I'll just ask to save another conversation. Last night, you said you didn't have very many friends."

Thalia didn't seem affected and kept dusting. "Because I don't."

"Why? You seem like the… nice bubbly person type?"

Thalia didn't stop but her face, to Raymond looked… off. "Well, the world is… confusing a lot and sometimes people don't understand me… or I don't understand them or both. I don't know yet. When I'm confused I think of music, and I'm happy again and not confused. People aren't very patient though, so they leave when I'm confused. But you guys are very patient like my mom and dad." Raymond just hummed in response and continued dusting. "Now it' my turn."

"Didn't know we were doing turns?"

"Isn't it fair?"

Raymond sighed. "Ask away."

"Why don't wanna be a hero?"

Raymond stopped dead cold. He then sighed and continued. "You know why I like Lion King?"

"No, you never—"

"Rhetorical question. I like Lion King because he goes back cause he was a prince and had to be King. He had to do it for his people… lions. It was his duty, not be a hero but to be a king. Hero is just label; some people don't even deserve it."

Thalia hummed. "Do you deserve it?"

Raymond sighed but before he could respond, he stopped as he noticed something. He saw a picture frame on his Mrs. J's desk. He saw an old black and white picture of a little girl in pigtails smiling holding a man's hand. A man, Raymond knew all too well. "Walt," he said almost in a whisper.

"What? Walt doesn't answer—"

"No," Raymond said not looking at her and grabbed the picture. "Not the question. The picture." Thalia stopped dusting the shelves and went over to Raymond. "It's Walt."

Thalia's face turned into a smile. "IT'S WALT DISNEY!" she yelled.

"What's Walt Disney?"

The two looked up from the picture to see Aoife and Dakota walking towards them. Thalia still smiled brightly. "It's a picture of Walt."

Aoife and Dakota exchanged looks and back to them. "Yeah, and I can get those online," Aoife replied.

"Not this," Raymond said as he handed it to Dakota.

Dakota and Aoife both looked, and faces turned amazement. "I've never seen this," Dakota said.

"Considering you have a photographic memory, That's impressive."

"What's impressive about N.D.?"

All of them looked to see Jack and Ray with a mop and cloth in their hands. Dakota raised his and eyebrow. "Are being facetious?"

Ray smirked. "Maybe." Aoife rolled her eyes and gave her the picture. Ray and Jack looked, and their eyes widened. "No way, that's Walt."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why does she have this picture?"

"Well." The group turned to see Mrs. J smirking at them from the doorway as if she was always there. "Ask and you shall get an answer," she said as started walking towards them. She took the picture from Jack and smiled in a nostalgic way. "This was a picture of a girl I knew named Janet from long ago when he first came to this town. She gave me this picture."

Raymond raised his eyebrows. "Wait, he came to this town? He got lost?"

"No," Mrs. J answered. "He came to this town almost every summer. He came in secret without cameras without his family. Just him. It was a special time when he came."

Ray shook her hands in front. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Walt came here! Almost every summer?! And you guys never did anything."

Mrs. J simply chuckled as if that gave an answer.

"The school," Dakota said. "You made this school in honor of him."

Mrs. J smiled. "You are a very smart boy."

Dakota turned away but that when Aoife stepped in. "Wait," Aoife said. "You guys would have marketed this. This place should be flooded with resumes or people would be bragging about Walt being the inspiration."

Mrs. J put the picture back on the desk. "That was never this school or this town's goal."

Raymond thought and then noticed how sad Mrs. J looked as she just stared at the picture. "You saw him as a great man," he said simply.

She hummed in response and dryly chuckled. "Two smart boys." She then sighed still looking at the picture. "You know what he said when he first came here? To me? To almost every kid and to Janet? He said: 'I'm here because there is more magic than I have ever felt, and it's not just seen it is unexplained.' We've believed that since the time he came," Mrs. J stopped as she frowned for a minute. Raymond saw the this her eyes looked as if… as if she lost a friend then an idol or inspiration. "and even when he died." She sighed as she seemed to collect herself. "Some people find out and they don't tell. Very few do tell. I think it's because they honor his words: 'it's not just seen it is unexplained.' We don't need to explain. We just want to feel it."

The kids all were just pensively looking at her, however, this got Raymond's mind going. Was what Walt said years ago influencing them? But why them? Was it REALLY magic?

"W-W-alt?"

The group turned as Raymond was broken out of his thoughts. There was Sophia standing and holding onto Silva's hand looking as if she was in a trance.

Mrs. J smiled. "Yep, Walt Disney himself."

Sophia slowly got closer and touched the picture as if stroking it gently like it was pet.

"Raymond," Thalia whispered getting his attention. "Her eye."

Raymond looked and noticed her Sophia had a tear rolling down her face as if the picture sparked something. He also noticed something else. The necklace started flashing different colors like mini disco lights.

Before he could say anything, there was a bright quick flash. Then there was a sparking sound and sparks from the lights above. Silva screamed as she ran to Mrs. J, who covered her head. Jack and Ray quickly dove to the ground drooping their cleaning supplies. Dakota quickly tackled Aoife to the ground behind a bookshelf. Thalia screamed, and Raymond quickly pushed her behind the desk as he then quickly tackled Sophia to the ground and held her close. The spanking stopped, and the room was black and quiet with some whimpering and moaned.

"Children?" Mrs. J called. "Children?! Are you okay?"

"I think so," Jack answered.

"My head hurts from hitting the floor, but I'm okay. So, no lawsuit," Ray responded.

"What happened?" Thalia asked as she lifted her head from under the desk

As Mrs. J turned to tell some form of an answer, Raymond looked down at to see and feel Sophia clinging on to him, but her necklace was no longer glowing. He frowned. He wanted some answers too and doubted Mrs. J was giving him the right ones.

* * *

The detention was called off early due to lights explosion and that day. Raymond occupied a library study room to… review their day.

"I mean it," Raymond explained to the others. "The minute the necklace started glowing like some rainbow the lights started exploding."

Jack nodded. "I saw the same thing just before her juice exploded in her hand."

Aoife sighed. "That's great and all but that's not much proof. They could all be a coincidence."

"Her face," Thalia finally said.

"Her face?" Jack questioned. "Did you see something?"

Ray smirked. "Jack, you should know you were staring at it all day, even when she was still clinging to Vex, who I might add couldn't let go."

Both Raymond and Jack glared her. "Quiet, Ray."

Ray just chuckled in response.

"What about her face?" Aoife asked getting the conversation back on track.

"She was sad when she saw Walt's picture," Thalia explained. "She was sad, like… she longed for him or someone like him."

"Are you sure?" Raymond asked.

"Can't forget a face when you've had it."

The room was quiet. Ray finally sighed. "Well, that's a downer."

Dakota quickly nudged Ray to stop. He then looked back to the group. "Her tears. The necklace glowing. Things exploding. Disney dreams. It's uneven."

Aoife nodded. "He's right. That's all just weird things that don't connect."

Raymond quickly shook his head. "No, it just looks uneven." The group exchanged looks with each other before looking at him confused. "Look when you scramble a puzzle it looks like nothing fits. When looking at data numbers, they look like just a bunch of numbers."

Dakota nodded. "Understandable and true."

"Remember, what Mrs. J said that Walt said to everyone in this town?" Raymond continued. "'I'm here because there is more magic than I have ever felt, and it's not just seen it is unexplained' Years later, a girl with no memory suddenly appears and is asleep for two years. Two years later, we enroll here and hear voices and just happen to find her. She wakes up, we're shot with strange light, have weird Disney attacking dreams and this girl is around when strange things happen. What does that add up to?"

"Disney's new movie?" Ray quipped.

"Ray." Dakota scolded.

"I was going with Marvel's new kid-friendly origin story," Jack joined in.

"Come on, Jack," Aoife scolded.

Raymond rubbed his temple and sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, anyone without a smart mouth, answer."

"We're all connected to Sophia and she is connected to Walt… somehow," Thalia said almost excited.

Raymond clapped his hands together. "Thank you, Thalia."

Thalia just smiled looking proud.

Dakota thought. "Hmmm, it does make sense."

Aoife shrugged. "So, what now?" she asked.

Raymond smiled. "Now as cliché as this sounds. We going to find the magic."

"And do homework and go to classes."

"To do tutoring and continue dentation."

"Watch Sophia and do after school activities."

"Go to tutoring."

"And come up with a team name."

"Okay! Okay!" Raymond said calming it down. "And realistically do all those things except Ray's. Can we agree on that?"

"Yes," everyone said except Ray.

"I don't! I want a team name!" Ray whined.

"We don't need one. We're not a hero or mystery group," Raymond argued.

"Defenders?" Ray questioned.

"No, and that's taken," Aoife answered.

"Magic Knights."

"No way," Jack answered.

"Sparks."

"That doesn't fit," Dakota responded.

"Not helping, Dakota," Raymond said once again rubbing his temples.

"Dream Finders."

"Maybe."

"Thalia!"

"I mean, no."

"Ray and the Others!"

"No!" they all yelled as Ray just smiled.

"I'll put that on my file."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, DON'T HURT ME! I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE AWHILE. But I have had a bit of writer's block as I still want to lead into the Disney but I still want to get to the Disney stuff faster and I took a challenge I am really interested and someone has been requesting to do a story for him... or her. I will TRY to do better just bare with me. So till then review, follow, and favorite. Enjoy my other stories and also well as this one and until next time _Bye-Nee!_**


	9. We're with You

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _We're with You_**

"We're cursed!"

"Everything I touch breaks!"

"This is insane!"

"I think it's cool!"

"It's not."

Raymond sighed exasperatedly. It had been two weeks since they vowed to find a connection to Sophia, Walt, and their weird dreams. They've been watching Sophia taking care of her separately. Ever since then, good, bad, and strange things have happened. Sophia had become more open to them and even enjoyed Mrs. J's after school activities, but, well, now other kids have been calling them jinxes and have been avoiding and cursing them even town's people have been whispering about them. This finally resulted with Raymond finally calling another meeting in the library study room.

"Okay," Raymond said calming down the room. "Can we say one at a time what happening and before I get a headache?"

Thalia raised her eyebrow. "You get those a lot," she stated.

"A lot of practice."

Before Thalia could say anything, Jack quickly stepped in. "I was in the gym practicing sword fighting with Sophia there."

"No surprise there."

"Not in the mood, Ray!"

Raymond sighed. "Just keep going, Jack."

"Anyway, some jerks came in trying to pick on me and her. I was about to fight them off and before I knew it the gym was pitch black. The lights weren't out. They screamed bumping into each other. I was the only person who could see and Sophia and I just ran out of there."

The group was silent as they looked slightly terrified. Jack clicked his tongue and pointed to everyone one of them. "That is the reaction I felt." Jack groaned as he stood up a bit annoyed.

Raymond wasn't going to lie. After a couple of weeks with him, he hated seeing Jack angry, scared, confused, sad or all of the above. He was, yeah corny but he was like his Sora to his Riku. A friend.

"It's not worse than what I did."

The group turned to... Aoife. Raymond was honestly shocked that Aoife was the type for a person to admit on her own. She normal wait to almost everyone goes or after Thalia.

"Guess who decided to mess with me in the music room?"

"Alice," they all said in unison.

"Yeah, poured water on my head during study hall."

Raymond folded her arms. "How bad did you kill her?"

Aoife glanced at Raymond. "I didn't… I was close to." Aoife rubbed her temple as if trying to remember. "Gosh, it sounds crazy?"

"We had Disney dreams attacking us, try us," Raymond responded sarcastically.

Aoife breathed out exhaustedly. "I grabbed her by her collar about ready to punch her and then... the room got warm. Then hot. I mean hot like were outside. I swear I say spark like flame sparks coming off my fist. I let her go and sprinted like hell out of there." The group exchanged looks with each other. "I told you it was crazy." She looked to see them cautious but unfazed. "Oh god don't tell me."

Ray then pointed between her and Dakota. "We had a doozie."

"Not now Ray," Dakota said.

Ray waved off. "They're telling we should too. It's piolet. It's fun."

"I don't want to."

"I will." Dakota looked away. Ray seemed to ignore it. "We were on her way out then some jerks from are fighting classes got mad cause we whooped their asses." Dakota turned back and whacked her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Ray turned to Dakota. "What?! It's true!"

"Clean mouth."

Ray rolled eye her eyes. "Anyway, they came from behind and hit Dakota over the head. I was mad, but they grabbed my wrist before I could do anything. I was really mad. Then I felt it… current electric through my body. I shocked him. He let me go and before I could one of the jerks kicked me in the stomach."

"Can't call me Jack-the-splat anymore."

"Quite!" It wasn't Ray, who yelled at Jack.

Ray was quite as she looked at Dakota, who for a very rare moment looked angry. "Then Dakota was mad and the ground shook. It shook like it was an earthquake but just around us. Before we got out of there, the police came and arrested the jerks."

Raymond hummed. "Darkness, Fire, Lighting, and earth." He scoffed. "We just need air and water."

"It wasn't water." The group turned to Thalia, who just shifted as they looked at her. She held up her hands. "Swear I didn't mean it."

"Join the club."

"Vex," Aoife chastised Raymond. He just sighed and leaned back. Aoife then looked to Thalia. "We know, but just tell us."

Thalia sighed. "I was with Sophia. It was my turn to watch her. We were outside. I was teaching her how to read music. People surrounded us. Called us mean names. She was so scared. I so scared. The wind started to pick up. I… wanted it to. They fell to the ground and the skidding across the ground. Then we ran." Thalia looked up, looking scared. "I didn't mean to."

It was quiet. The Jack looked at Raymond, who didn't say a word. "Which was you?"

Raymond didn't answer.

Aoife quickly stood up. "You can just not tell us after we told you."

"I can."

Thalia quickly stood up getting everyone's attention. "It's not fair! It's not fair! Before Raymond or anyone could anything else, she continued. "You said we were friends! Friends share! You said we were!"

Raymond glared but then looked to see glares at him even from Dakota and Thalia. He sighed. The worst part about having friends: you have fewer secrets. "Fine. I was with Sophia. I was in the library on the computer looking at Walt's pictures."

"You were making her look at those," Aoife said a little in awe.

"It made her—"

"I know. I wanted to see if she's different reactions. It didn't do much. So, I just started showing her Disney pictures. She was pretty happy. Till some jerk started pulling her hair. When I stood up, next I knew a light filled the whole library. And we ran, and she thanked me."

Aoife folded her arms. "Secret because…"

"Didn't want us to know about the pictures," Dakota answered.

Raymond didn't say a word, but he looked up. "Does that make him the leader or the wild card?"

Jack turned to her leaning against the wall. "I don't think either, but either way you're the wild card."

Ray smirked at Jack. "You think it's an insult, but I take it as a compliment."

Aoife sighed. "Neither of you are helping." She sighed again as she stood up. "Let's review." We all got… powers. Light, dark, wind, fire, lightning, and earth. All that really connects us is that girl."

"No further development," Dakota said.

"We still haven't—"

"No name!" they all yelled except Thalia.

Ray just pouted. Dakota just got up and started to walk out of the room. "N.D. where are you going?"

"Practice today."

Ray frowned and shot out of her seat. "Out my way!" She ran out the door even bothering to close it behind her.

The others with confused expression looked to an unfazed Dakota. "Mrs. J scared her into being on time."

"Oh," the grouped said in unison.

"Wait, what did she say?" Jack asked.

Dakota shrugged but Raymond could see him give a small shiver. "I don't know. I wouldn't ask."

The remaining four found themselves shivering. They had found Ms. J… a strange old woman. She was gentle yet a force to be reckoned with. She was spirited yet she was quiet. The old woman was a mixture of many things. They all seem to be running out of the room just thinking about what she would do.

* * *

Ms. J was the sole teacher of the multi performing arts program. This mostly involved dancing, singing, with minor acting. And at the moment, they were performing dances for the introduction dance and the dance 'invasion,' that was in just a week. While dance invasion was down, the dance introduction was not.

Sophia sat patiently on the stage as Ray and Jack beside her. "I'm so scared," Sophia said quietly as she started to blush. "I've only sung in the bedroom and bathroom, never a stage… at least that I can remember."

Ray gave Sophia slap on the back causing her to gasp. "Stop being so shy, So."

Sophia giggled nervously as Jack raised his eyebrow with a deadpan face. "Couldn't you just give her a normal nickname like Soph?"

Ray smirked. "Normal is boring be weird is extraordinary! Extraordinary!"

Sophia gave a small smile. "Extraordinary," she quietly cheered.

Jack just sighed defeated.

Then suddenly heard laughter a distance away. They looked to see a group of kids talking.

"I've heard she's a ghost that wanders the halls," One kid muttered.

"Don't even understand how that Sophia, girl, got the singing part."

"She is the Mistress's daughter."

"Adopted."

"That Sophia, girl, probably hypnotized her or something and made those other weirdos."

Sophia hearing those words lowered head as Jack gave her a sympathetic look. Ray gave a small growl before she smirked. Jack looked at Ray's smirk. That smirk terrified him. "Ray?" Jack questioned.

"Just watch splats," Ray commented. Ray formed her fingers into a snapping motion. As soon as she snapped, electrical sparks came from her fingers and then a spark went off and hit one of the girls of the group.

"Owww!" the girl yelled as she held her back. "Something shocked me."

"It's just static shock."

"Yeah, but it hurt."

Ray just quite chuckled as Sophia looked confused and Jack looked a bit annoyed. Then…

"Oww! Oww! Oww!"

Aoife had hit Ray on the head with Thalia looking beside her, looking a bit confused. Ray groaned as she rubbed her head. "You've watched superhero movies: Hide your powers and don't abuse it."

"What about Iron Man?"

Aoife quickly hit her in the head again. Ray groaned as she grabbed her head again as Sophia just looked confused as Jack looked amused. "You're not Iron Man. So, behave!" Ray just groaned.

Sophia sighed. "I'm just causing your trouble. Just leave me alone as everyone says." Aoife, Ray, Thalia, and Jack exchanged concerned looks. "I promise I will find the way to reverse these… powers. I mean once I get my memory I mean."

Jack scoffed. "Powers aren't so bad."

Ray folded her arms proudly. "Besides even if you do remember doubt you can remove them or even the enemies we've made." Aoife quickly whacked her in the head again. "Stop hitting me!"

"Quit being rude."

Ray turned away and folded her arms. "No wonder, you have fire powers. Your temper has a fuse." Aoife just growled at her, not giving her the satisfaction as Jack just looked exasperated.

Thalia just giggled as she turned to Sophia. "Are you ready to sing?"

Sophia looked away and to the distance. She looked to see kids still gossiping about her. She further in the gym to see Dakota and Raymond talking to each other leaning against the wall, nobody else was even an inch near them.

"What if I make things worse?" Sophia finally asked.

Thalia quickly sat down beside her. "I don't think music is meant to make people hate everyone. I think it empowers people." Thalia looked over to Aoife and Ray still bickering as Jack was just watching for amusement. Thalia smiled brightly. "Music makes people better." Thalia quickly grabbed Sophia's hand, much to Sophia's surprise. "When you sing with all your heart, people will respond. You're a good friend. We're all your good friends! No one hates forever just keep fighting… not literally as I am supposed to say to learn to phrase."

Sophia gave a bright smile. Suddenly her necklace started to blink a light blue. Thalia noticed but decided not to say anything. Sophia looked at Thalia like she was in a trance. "You're just like her…"

"Who?" Thalia asked confused.

"Sn—"

"Alright, children!"

All the children, it the gym turned to see Mrs. J standing there with her cane. "We don't have all day. I have other things and so do you so. Let's get started."

All the kids muttered as they all gather around to the middle of the floor. Thalia looked back to Sophia was looking at the gathering of kids. "Who do I remind you of?"

Sophia turned to Thalia confused. "I didn't say anything." Before Thalia could answer, Sophia left.

Thalia just watched as she left almost stunned. Thalia just sighed as she followed the rest of the children with thoughts in her head.

* * *

"Alright!" Mrs. J yelled. "A one-two-a one two three four!"

The music started, and slow upbeat jazz music mixed with a modern flair. On stage, Thalia sat in the chair on the stage with her legs crossed. She almost gave off the vibe of a completely different person. She slowly stood up as smoothly as possible.

 _Everybody wants to be a cat,"_ Thalia sang as she walked across the stage. " _Cause the cats the only cat, who knows where at. Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat; cause everything else is obsolete."_

The kid muttered but nobody took her eyes off her as she walked and sang with a high yet deep voice.

 _"Well, a square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born, every time he plays. But a square in the act, you can set music back to the caveman days. Cha-cha-ba-dum-yay-yay."_

Raymond looked at Thalia as she walked smoothly across the stage and sat back in her chair as guys just smirking and pointing. He felt… annoyed. But that's because she was innocent and sweet and she… she… was his friend… only his friend.

Sophia walked out as smooth as possible, but she was no Thalia and she was nervous, but she no slouch.

 _"Heard some corny birds who to tried to sing,"_ Sophia sang. _"But a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing._ _Who wants to dig a long-haired gig stuff like that?_ _When everybody wants to be a cat."_

A few kids were silent, but no one could deny Sophia had a voice on her. It was quite sure, but it was elegant and smooth but still not close to Thalia.

Thalia stood up and looked smoothly down at Sophia as if she was challenging her. If you didn't know Thalia, you would think that's her personality.

 _"Well a square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born, every time he plays,"_ Thalia sang smoothly still giving Sophia a challenging look.

Sophia did her best to copy that smile. Some kids laughed but not loudly.

" _But a square in the act, you can set music back to the caveman days. Cha-cha-ba-dum-yay-yay."_ Sophia sang in response.

Thalia smirked walking across the stage to the chair again. _"Everybody wants to be a cat-"_

 _"cause the cats the only cat, who knows where at. "_ Sophia responded stared at Thalia directly in the eye with a smirk.

Two the stared at each other and gave each other a nicer smile. _"_ _When playin' jazz he always has a welcome mat,"_ Thalia sat in the chair and Sophia sat on the arm. _"`Cause everybody digs a swingin' cat!"_

As the kids in the room couldn't help but clap, the special group realized was Sophia's necklace was blinking white and light blue. Before Thalia could respond, all the lights in the gym sparked and went out. Some kids screamed and shattered.

"Not again," Jack groaned.

"Don't worry I`ll—" Ray stared but Dakota quickly covered mouth despite being in the dark.

"You're not doing anything," Aoife said sternly.

"And don't think even think about it," Raymond added.

"ALRIGHT!" Mrs. J yelled and immediately the kids all stopped. "Now any boy here will help get lights and one of you girls set up blue thing speaker for the song."

The children wanted to question her, but they didn't dare as they all scattered to get what their director wanted.

* * *

An hour later, they got a few lights, one boy found a disco ball, one of the girls found a speaker. However, Mrs. J left to talk to the engineer about the power in the gym. The kids were scrambled and confused. The other group just watched a bit bored watching the kids figure out what to do

Ray sighed frustrated. "They're just standing around. It's so boring."

"I actually agree," Raymond said with his arms folded.

Sophia looked at the group. "Was I the one who caused the lights to go out?"

The group exchanged looks with each other. They knew Sophia had some kind of power and, but they weren't quite sure what it was, but strange things did happen when her necklace glowed.

"Uncertain," Dakota finally answered.

Ray smiled and then slapped her on the back. Sophia gasped again. "Yeah, stop worrying. Worrying isn't fun at all."

Aoife smirked. "Oh, then you won't mind if I tell everybody about your stuffed an— Ow!" Aoife stopped as she groaned and felt shocked. "You shocked me!"

"Leave them out this," Ray said a bit darkly. Aoife just glared as Thalia just laugh nervously. Ray quickly changed to a smile. "Aisen, come on." Before Jack could respond, Ray grabbed his wrist and dragged him on the middle of the floor. He left him there and quickly went over to the girl, with the speaker. "Give me, your phone." Before the girl could respond, Ray snatched the phone from the girl. Ray was glad it was already open. She quickly went to the song they were looking for, clicked it, and moved it to the right time. "Here you go!" Ray said quickly as she gave it back and went back to the middle of the floor. She gave a loud whistle. Everyone stops and stare as her group of friends just exchanged nervous looks.

"How about instead of being stupid statues," Ray shouted.

"Stupid's harsh," Thalia said a bit confused and nervous.

"That's Ray," Dakota muttered.

"For better or worse," Aoife sighed exasperatedly.

"How about we do what we are we supposed to do: perform! Dance!"

The kids muttered but Ray ignored them and went to Jack. "Okay, Jack, you remember what to do."

"Yeah," Jack admitted finally seeing her plan. "But you could have told me the plan."

"Nah," Ray said as stepped back a little. "More fun this way."

Jack wanted to argue but there was no point.

"It's about to start," Ray warned. "A one-a two- a one-two-three-four!"

The kids watched some ohh-ed a bit but watched as the kids moved. The two were almost in sync as if they were two peas in a pod. They moved very loosely yet precise and free. The two improvised to the jazz yet techno beat with quick touches of the legs and the hands. The kids marveled and gave small cheers.

Sophia smiled as she watched her two friends dance. "They were well for people who hate each other."

Aoife scoffed in amusement. "Nah, they're friends they just like to bicker, but they are very similar."

"Oh!" Sophia exclaimed. "Like you and Thalia. You two bicker but you both help me feel better, but in different ways."

"No," Aoife quickly said

"I guess so," Thalia answered the same time as Aoife.

Before Thalia could respond, she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked to it was Raymond. "Vex, what's wrong?"

"I'm not going just stand here, I look like these guys."

"But you are a boy. So, you do look like them."

Raymond sighed. "I want to dance our part. I'm not going to practice all the time for no reason."

"Because it's part of your grade and our punishment."

"Let's dance," Raymond just stated seeing as it would nowhere.

"Kay."

As Jack and Ray noticed Thalia and Raymond come on the floor, swiftly moved out of the way. Thalia and Raymond were similar to Jack and Ray. Their form was loose and free moving. Except, their movements were more touching.

Mrs. J had them do a swing dance. She mentioned that the two had good memories. She also mentioned they had good bodies and Raymond had surprisingly good strength, to which Raymond was offended. But Mrs. J was right, the two were more precise. However, Raymond had more for accuracy while Thalia was more passion. But combined they were both graceful and grand. The kids cheered, even more, watching them go.

Aoife couldn't help but smile and she cheered. Dakota walked to her side… There is was that smile. Her great smile. It just made his heart skip a beat. She was so bold and brave… even braver than him. Just seeing it… made him want to be brave.

"Let's go," Dakota finally said.

Aoife looked to him shocked. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I know you don't like atten—"

Dakota grabbed her hand and she felt her heart stop. "Better to use what you know than no at all."

Aoife recovered and gave a confident smile and nodded. Dakota and she walked themselves on to the dance floor and danced.

Now Aoife and Dakota's form of dance was more of Broadway style. As Aoife had more Broadway knowledge, she preferred doing something she was comfortable with. Both were stiffer and more precise, but they still had a time of precise passion that amazed people. The audience kids just cheered even louder and soon kids started shouting and finally joining.

Sophia watched clapping and cheering as everybody started dancing together. She felt… happy. For one of the very rare moments, she felt at peace and happy. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up to see Jack.

"Come on," Jack said. "You're part of the group too."

Sophia smiled. She wanted too… she really wanted too! "Okay!" Jack dragged her on to the floor as Sophia giggled.

The dancing increased and so did the happiness of kids. No one even cared who was who. They just had to sing what they were supposed to sing.

 _"Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!"_

 _"Hallelujah!"_

 _"Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!"_

 _"Whoa! Yay!"_

 _"Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!"_

 _"Hallelujah!"_

 _"Whoa! Yay!"_

 _"Everybody, everybody. everybody wants to be a cat!"_

As the music died down so did the dancing, but the cheering did not. For a moment, nobody cared about the rumors they just enjoy dancing, singing, and having fun. Until…

"SOPHIA!"

The chattering slowly died down. There near the large door stood Mrs. J and a teenage girl with black hair in a ponytail. Sophia looked and almost looked ashamed.

"Oh," Thalia exclaimed to Aoife, who was beside her. "That was the girl that asked you—"

"Not now," Aoife quickly said stopping, blushing a bit.

Before Jack or Raymond could question it, Sophia ran the teenager's side. Teenager dragged Sophia. The kids started mutter as the two left.

"Alright," Mrs. J called causing the chatter to die down once again "We'll stop for today! And make sure you are on time for tomorrow night." Soon Mrs. J disappeared through the door.

The kids muttered an exchanged look s with each other and started to leave the gym except for the special group.

"It was fun while it lasted," Aoife said defeated.

"Trouble," Dakota said bluntly.

"I feel it too," Raymond said.

"Ummm where's Jack and Ray?" Thalia asked.

They started to look around and to her word. They were not there.

Raymond sighed. "Oh no."

* * *

"Why did I follow you?"

"Cause it's fun."

"That's not why."

"Cause she's your girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY—"

"Shhh."

Jack and Ray decided to follow Sophia and the teenage girl and see what was going on with Sophia that made all the commotion.

Outside the gym, stood the teenage girl, Sophia, Ms. Mallet, Mrs. J, and Ms. Hir standing there.

"I promise. I didn't do anything wrong," Sophia said in a pleading voice.

Ms. Mallet kneeled and gently stroked Sophia's hair. "Of course not, ma petite princesse," she said sweetly. "We just need you to stay in your room for a bit until this has calmed down."

"But what about the dance," Sophia said. "I want to perform. It makes people like me. It makes them happy. It makes me happy."

Ms. Mallet hesitated but just smiled. "We'll see. I promise." Sophia sadly nodded. "Regina, just take care of Sophia and Silva."

"Mother, I—"

"Please," Ms. Mallet said cutting the girl, now known as Regina, off. "Just do it."

Regina sighed but grabbed Sophia's hand as she took her away.

Ms. Hir looked to Ms. Mallet. "This is trouble. The town is acting like witchcraft is real."

Mrs. J rolled her eyes. "They think she's bad luck, not a witch." Mrs. J did sigh. "But it is causing a bit of noise."

Jack and Ray exchanged looks with each other. The town was starting to think she was a curse. Strange things were happening, but they can't blame it on a little girl?

Ms. Hir folded her arms. "They are starting to get… well, they are not happy. They want her out to anywhere but there. To 'get rid of the curse since the storm.'"

"No!" Ms. Mallet shouted instantly. "That is my little girl! Blood or not!"

Mrs. J sighed. "I completely understand, but we also can have this little girl trapped in a school for all time."

Ms. Mallet sighed. "I know, it's only… it's only for a little while. Till this… issue dies down. Let the other teachers know" Ms. Mallet walked away before Mrs. J and Ms. Hir could say anything else. Jack and Ray stayed, still spying in the distance.

Ms. Hir groaned. "This all your fault."

"That's new; accusing me of the problem of a town calling a curse."

Ms. Hir frowned. "Waking this girl caused this." Mrs. J rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "I'M NOT—"

"Go home," Mrs. J instantly said. "And we will see if this is right! Now! Act! Human! You are one!"

Ms. Hir stood there with her fist balled up but looking at the ground angrily. "Stupid woman," she muttered. She then started to walk away in the other direction. "They are not heroes and they will never go there.

As the hallway was now empty, Jack and Ray stared at it in shock.

"Huh?" Jack said.

"That's unexcepted and COOL! She thinks were heroes."

"That's not what I trying to say. At all."

* * *

"Wait! Everyone in town thinks it was I'm a curse?!"

After Jack and Ray told the others what happened, they finally got permission from Ms. Mallet to see her and they told her what happened… though they all told Raymond it was not the good idea.

"And it seems that Mrs. J and Ms. Hir have something to hid," Raymond mentioned.

Aoife frowned. "That's not the point."

"We're superheroes!" Ray exclaimed.

"Not the point either!" Aoife exclaimed.

Sophia sighed with watery eyes as she sat on her bed. "Was I never meant to wake up?"

Thalia quickly went to Sophia's side and hugged her head. "It's okay. Everyone's supposed to wake up."

"But… where do I belong?" Sophia cried.

The group exchanged looks. They didn't actually… they didn't know where they belonged. A lazy hacker, a family outcast, an innocent nightingale, stubborn and short-tempered tom-boy, on over energetic tom-boy, and silent and shy muscle man. They were all outcast and at this point no one really wanted them, but…

"You belong with us."

The group looked to see who said it… to see Raymond standing bold and tall. "Ms. Mallet doesn't want you hurt. Even if Mrs. J and Ms. Hir are hiding something, they care about and… us." Raymond stated.

The others were quite as they watched Raymond walked to the middle of the room. "Maybe we were forced or had different reasons to be here. I'm not a hero. Heck, none of us are"

"Hey!"

"NONE of us are," Raymond repeated. Ray remained quiet. "But we are… friends. We are here for you." Raymond kneeled down and grabbed Sophia's hand. I don't care about the dreams or if I'm stuck with this… light forever. You belong with us and we'll help find your memory. I promise… as a friend."

Jack smiled. "See he's gone Sof-ia on you."

Raymond groaned as Sophia giggled through her watery eyes. Jack smiled firmly. "I'm with you too. I mean it would be Jack-ed up to leave."

Sophia giggled more as Raymond groaned. "Oh God, please stop," Raymond sighed.

Thalia hugged Sophia closer, "I am too! I love having friends! They're so exciting!"

Aoife sighed with a tired smile. "Trust me, this is not what normal friends do, but it's what they do anyway. I won't leave either."

"Neither will I," Dakota said simply.

"No way I'll leave you guys," Ray exclaimed. "You guys are way too fun to leave!"

"AND," Jack urged.

Ray sighed. "And I like you and I want you happy. Adding the sentimental."

Aoife facepalmed and Jack groaned as Dakota tried to hide back a smile. Thalia giggled as she continued to hug Sophia. Sophia continued to giggle. Raymond just gave a smile. He was stuck with the weirdest people.

He was very much okay with that.

* * *

Mrs. J walked into the woods. She was a bit cold, but she was quite used to it. She could see the stars that always made her feel warm.

"When a star is born," said a sweet voice. "They possess a gift of or two. One of them is this…"

Mrs. J turned behind her. She saw a woman with king dark blue eyes. She had long beautiful blonde hair with a blue headband. She wore a dark blue coat closed coat with white buttons. She wore a light blue skirt with yellow design at the bottom of the skirt and white hems and brown boots. "They have the power to make wish a come true."

"How many times will you say that to me?" Mrs. J said.

"The day you stop looking at the stars," the woman said politely.

"Then never."

The woman smiled. "Such a spite fire as you always were. I hope that never changes."

Mrs. J waved it off. "I'm too old to change." Mrs. J then looked dead serious. "How are things?"

The woman folded her arms. "They are anxious, and the pirates are getting… I believe best word to say is bored." Mrs. J just hummed. "The girl, Ms. Hir mentioned. She is awake?" Mrs. J nodded. "And the children, you think—"

"I could feel it," Mrs. J answered admittedly. "They have it all ready. You wouldn't believe how many children got shocked in the past week."

The woman turned. "I will talk with the others but," The woman stopped as sighed. "I feel a storm coming and the children might..."

"Only time can tell," Mrs. J stated. "That little girl could be the answer along with those children."

The woman smiled. "I guess I will just want for a time." She then walked into the woods.

Mrs. J smiled. "Also learn to pick another color OR I'll just start calling you blue again."

The woman just smiled. "Then I will call you my little spitfire again." Mrs. J just smiled. "I will see you again… back home." She waved her hand and she disappeared into stardust.

Mrs. J rolled her eyes. "Could that woman to be anymore more magic." Mrs. J looked to the sky as she did see clouds start to form. "Of all the phrases I had to use, why did I say storm?"

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry I'm late. But a close family member of mine died and school has started. But I am still dedicated. No matter how long. ALSO, _Chirithy564_ is doing this some sketches on the main character. AS soon as I know, I will send the link. Until then please review, follow, and favorite and check out my other stories. Till then, _Bye-Nee!_**


	10. Dancing Disney & A Hopeful Wish

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Dancing Disney_**

 _Sophia opened her eyes. She was in blank space. She was in an empty space. She was looked at herself. She wore a light blue blouse with ruffle sleeves at cuffs, black puffed pants with a very light blue hem around the pants, and black flats with a yellow lined pattern. She also wore a light with blue ruffles second to the top and at the bottom. She had red hooded-clock with yellow swirl patterns across the edges. "Where—" she started. "Where am I?"_

 ** _"_** ** _There you are."_**

 _Sophia turned, there she saw her. She saw a girl the same age with jet black hair and frightened ocean blue eyes wearing an elegant blue dress that matched her eyes. Sophia was shocked. She looked… familiar._

 ** _"_** ** _I've been looking for you."_**

 _"_ _You… you know me?" Sophia asked._

 _The girl smiled and rushed over and grabbed Sophia's hand._ _ **"Of course, we've known each other since we were babies."**_

 _"_ _Please tell me; who am I? Sophia begged. "I'm ready…"_

 _The girl pondered as if she was really thinking and shook her head._ _ **"No, you're not!"**_

 _"_ _YES, I AM!" Sophia yelled, snatched her hands away from the girl._

 ** _"_** ** _See that's why I can't,"_** the _girl said calmly._ _ **"You heart is ice. It needs to melt."**_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _The girl grabbed Sophia's hand again._ _ **"But as a treat, I tell you my name is Dawn."**_

 _Sophia gave a confused look. "Why are you here?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I…" The girl stopped and looked like she was thinking. "I don't remember."_**

 _"_ _What?! But you just said—"_

 ** _The girl walked away letting go of Sophia's hand. "I lose my memory in here. The only thing I can remember is a little of our past and my name and yours."_**

 _Sophia looked confused. "In here? In here where?" Dawn touch Sophia's necklace. "Wait! Here?!"_

 ** _Dawn grabbed Sophia's hand again. "I'm always here. Just call me. I'll try to help." Sophia looked confused, but Dawn smiled. "Just dance with me."_**

 _Dawn started swaying with Sophia. The girl began to hum. Sophia's eyes widened. The music echoed through her ears. "I…I know this—"_

 ** _"Shhhh, just listen. You overthink."_**

 _Sophia spun around, and by the time she gained her footing. The girl was gone. But in the room was a large oval mirror. Sophia hesitated but walked to it. "You're… familiar too." She gently stroked the glass. Suddenly her fingers faded through. "No!" Sophia yelled as she struggled. "LET GO!" Soon her body started to phase through. "Please let go!" It just continued. "NO! PLEASE!" Soon her body was nearly gone. "Mother!" "MOTHER!" She was gone!_

* * *

"MOTHER!"

Sophia tossed-and-turned, sweating and screaming. The noise caused Silva to wake up, frightened beside her sister.

"Mommy! Mommy! Regina!" Silva yelled as she got out of bed and ran out of the room. "Sophia's screaming!"

Sophia panted frequently and continued to scream in fright. "Mom! Where are you?! She continued to cry.

Mallet with her hair in a messy braid wearing a long white nightgown once again running into the room. "Sophia! Sophia!" She quickly ran to her bedside and despite Sophia's struggling and screaming. Ms. Mallet hugged and shook her at the same time. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Sophia continued to pant, but she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" Sophia asked tiredly.

Ms. Mallet sighed with relief as she saw Sophia awake. "Oh, ma petite princesse endormie." Ms. Mallet hugged her again.

Regina leaned stood in the doorway holding Silva, who still looked worried. "Mother, if she's miserable now: think about keeping her in this room," Regina mumbled.

Ms. Mallet sighed but even looked at her. Sophia frowned this panting. "Please," Sophia said still panting. "Singing… makes… me happy, Ms… Mallet."

Ms. Mallet hushed Sophia as she laid down back down. "You need to relax."

"But… I feel… closer… to…"

"Shhh, calm down," Ms. Mallet hushed. Ms. Mallet turned to Regina. "Are you sure petit soleil?"

"I know some kids from the kids wants her there," Regina reassured her.

Silva smirked at Regina, who Regina still held her. "You just want to make Aoife and her friends happy cause you—"

"Okay, go back to bed and sleep. Soundly," Regina cut her off quickly and lowered Silva down, who ran to the bed.

Ms. Mallet sighed and to a calmer Sophia. "Alright, you may go, but be careful." Sophia nodded as Silva snuggled into the bed. Sophia nodded. Ms. Mallet nodded and started to leave the room.

Silva looked at Sophia. "Why don't you call her mom?"

Sophia didn't bother to turn as she still struggled. "Cause… I can't… stay… I'll find me."

"You are you."

"No, I am not; I'll find her." Sophia grabbed her necklace. "Then I'll belong." However, unknown to Sophia, Silva snuggled up to her and held her tight.

Ms. Mallet looking through the door had a look of sadness and worry. However, as she heard the phone ring and refused to answer. She didn't need someone else telling her what to do with her family.

* * *

Sophia lay flat on her back on the made bed. She grabbed her necklace. The dream echoed through her mind.

 ** _"Of course, we've known each other since we were babies."_**

 ** _"You heart is ice. It needs to melt."_**

 ** _"But as a treat, I tell you my name is Dawn."_**

 ** _"I…I don't remember."_**

 ** _"I lose my memory in here. The only thing I can remember is a little of our past and my name and yours."_**

 ** _Dawn touch Sophia's necklace. Dawn grabbed Sophia's hand again. "I'm always here. Just call me. I'll try to help."_**

"Dawn…" Sophia whispered. "Why… who were we?"

Her thoughts stopped as the door slammed open. "Ha! Ha!"

Sophia didn't have to sit up to know it was Ray running around.

"We have come to kidnap the princess and clam her belongings."

Sophia turned her head looking at Ray confused. "What?"

Aoife came trudging in looking miserable as Thalia came in with a bag around her arm.

"She's saying we're here to pick you up and make sure you wear a dance dress."

Sophia sat up and looked at Ray. "I don't have a dress. I only have regular clothes."

Thalia smiled as she placed the bag on the bed. "That's fine. Mrs. J said they have some dances dresses in the back. Just in case some kids don't have dresses. Besides we're here to do make—"

Aoife glared at Thalia. "No, we're not!"

Sophia looked confused as Ray looked bored. "Come on; you know you have to do it."

"Do what?" Sophia asked.

"Make-up!" Thalia shouted fast and quickly as if it was a forbidden word; by the look, Aoife gave it was.

Aoife groaned as she got up. "Look what dancer or actor wears make-up?"

"All of them," both Thalia and Ray said in unison.

Aoife frowned and looked away. "Yeah, I know weak excuse. But already have to wear a dress. Why are you trying to make me look like Alice and her bad Betties?"

Ray frowned. "How are you more freaked out of this than me of Sophia?"

"Me?' Sophia questioned.

"Yeah, I mean you have to dance with a boy you like, and you have to dance and sing in front kids who think you already think you're a witch."

Sophia's face paled instantly. "Oh no! THIS A HORRIBLE MISTAKE!" Sophia yelled as she flopped on her bed.

Thalia and Sophia and glared at Ray, who innocently shrugged. "Oops."

Thalia sat next to Sophia. "I told you music bring people together. This melt they're icy hearts."

Sophia felt a light bulb go off in her head. " _Melt icy heart? This show could help."_

Sophia huffed in some air and puffed her chest and stood up. "I'll do it if it gives me answers."

Thalia clapped her hands together. "Great." She then paused. "I think?"

Aoife folded her arms. "I don't care who agrees. I'm not going wear that makeup" Aoife tried to stand up. There suddenly flash of light that nearly her foot was causing fall back in the chair. "Jesus Mary and Joseph!"

Ray smirked as she snapped her fingers and sparks came off. Aoife's face turned red, and arm handles of the chair started to melt. "Rayleigh, I've had a—"

Thalia giggled as soon as she touched Aoife 's arms steam came off her. "Come we're a team! Go, team!

"Go, team!" Sophia and ray cheered.

Aoife frowned. "Every girl has a dream to be a doll."

"Then you should be happy."

"Then why do I feel like I'm in a nightmare."

* * *

Many students entered the transformed into a dance room. Many students danced to DJ music.

However, in the dressing room, in a small studio outside, were all getting dressed for their very first performance.

"Oh, Aoife, hold still I have to pin up your hair."

"Let's just put a pin in this. I prefer the comfortable look."

"It's is comfortable."

Aoife sat in front of a mirror while Thalia did her hair as they didn't have time to do it in the room. There were many girls in the room getting last minute touch-ups before the performance.

"Oh, Aoife open your eyes. You look fine."

Aoife sighed. Now it was because she didn't mind looking different. She didn't want to look like the people, who teased and taunted her. Looking like them, honestly, feel defeated. To hell, if she was going to feel frustrated.

Aoife slowly blinked open her eyes. To be honest, she didn't look too far from her. Her hair looked a bit more tamed than usual but the same. She did, however, did have a small "z" shaped clip in her hair. With the make-up, her face was more fleshed out. She wore a red suit jacket and red dress that stopped to her knees with her rust strap around her waist. She also wore a blue tie around her neck and long laced brown boots on her feet. Aoife was speechless, but she didn't miss Thalia's bright smile.

Aoife felt herself stand and then spin around as if she was a little girl again… well younger than Ray, Jack, or Sophia. "It's my clothes except—"

"Except less plain Jane."

Aoife glared as she turned around to see Ray. Ray, as usual, had a confident smirk on her face and she too had light make-up on. She wore a yellow blouse with a point in the middle split and a slight ripple and tight with enchanting look pattern down on each leg. Ray's hair was pinned up in a messy bun but careful not in her face with a red Arabic looking flower inside of her hair black healed boots on her feet.

"Well," Thalia stated. "I figured since Mrs. J wanted us to Disney bonding and since you are doing a big number for _Under the Sea_. I thought you should look like a crab."

"Cause she's crabby.," Ray added.

"Quiet," Aoife quickly stated slightly looking back. "Disney bonding?"

"Oh," Thalia stated. "So, adults can have with wear costume because they're q grownups, they pick out clothing to match the character. It so much fun because nothing is wrong! No wrong way to do it!"

"Huh," Aoife finally looked at Thalia fully. Thalia too had a face of light make-up. She had hair in along neat black braid with Arabic small blue flower pinned to the side. She wore a simple sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees and straps that twisted around the neck and blue small heeled shoes. "I'm assuming for your number."

Thalia twirled around. "Yep."

"I'm ready."

The three girls turned around to see the shy Sophia. Sophia has her hair in a ponytail. She had a white sleeveless 1960s style dress that stopped little above knees with a light flower pattern bottom. On her wrists, was cloth rippled cloth bracelet. On the feet, she wore peach-colored small heeled shoes.

Aoife smiled. "You look amazing! Straight-out of a time machine."

Sophia nodded as she looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. "I'm glad but, I so nervous I threw up."

Thalia shrugged her shoulders. "It's only natural."

Sophia still down at her fidgeting fingers.

Aoife knew that look all too well. "What else happened?"

Before Sophia could answer, two girls came bursting through the door. "That bathroom was freezing!" one yelled, trying to warm herself.

"We would have had stayed in there we would have caught a cold."

The girls looked back at Sophia, both concerned and confused. "You froze the bathroom?" Sophia nodded.

Before Sophia could apologize, Ray started to snicker. "Sorry, but-but was it so cold that-that you froze their pee?" Ray couldn't take it and just started bursting out laughing.

Sophia scrunched up her face as Thalia covered her mouth to hide her smile.

Aoife frowned. "Ray! That's disgusting!" Thalia then started to snicker. "Thalia!"

"No-no-no," Thalia giggled struggling to talk. "I-I was thinking. It was so-so cold, that-that slipped off the toilet and out the door!" Thalia burst out laughing as Ray joined her.

Aoife tried to hold back her as did Sophia, but when the two girls looked at each other. They started laughing their heads off. To the point, they forgot to question more about what happened.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap. The four girls stopped laughing, and all the other girls ended their chattering talking to see Mrs. J in regular close standing in front of the door. Without questions, all the other girls gathered to the front. They all knew it was just about time.

"Now girls, the boys we are already to start," Mrs. J started to say.

Before she could say anything more, Ray quickly jumped in front of her. " _Ma chere Mademoiselles, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair. As the dining room proudly presents—"_

"Ray!" All the girls yelled in a bit of annoyance.

Ray just pouted. Suddenly, she roughly touches her head. Ray's body tensed up. She didn't have to turn to know, who it was. Then Mrs. J then gently ruffled her hair cause Ray to relax a bit more. "This is the spirit; you all should show in your performances." Mrs. J stopped and pushed Ray into the crowd of girls. "However, I would not copy the restraint.

The girls giggled as Ray pouted. Aoife rolled her eyes and patted her head.

"Now I want you to show them the work you've done or better," Mrs. J slammed her ground into the ground. "Wait, in hallway till it is time. Now show me what you got! Understood?!"

"Yes!" all the girl responded with enthusiasm.

Mrs. J opened the door, and the rushed through the door as Mrs. J seemed to disappear in the crowd.

* * *

[One Jump]

Ray pouted as Aoife held her shoulder. "I know this a lot for you, but can you behave for two minutes."

Ray smirked "Nope," and a spark went off her shoulder. Aoife quickly moved her hand and glared at her Ray. "That's not me."

 _"Gotta Keep. One jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword. I only miss with people only when I'm bored."_

"That's all the time!" Ray then ran off through the crowd and Aoife, Thalia, and Sophia quickly followed.

 _"One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate my fun!"_

Ray then fell to the ground and then saw who she bumped into; it was Dakota dressed in a sleeveless brown tee, black pants, and black tennis shoes with his hair in a ponytail. Ray smiled and salted as she started to get up. On his side, was Jack. Jack wore a short-sleeved oxford blue shirt with a red bow tie around his neck. He also wore black pants and black tennis shoes. "Su'up N.D."

Aoife, Thalia, and Sophia finally caught up with the three panting.

Jack looked at Ray with indifference. "Only you."

Ray just smirked and smiled. "No shame."

* * *

[I'll Make a Man Out of You]

"Three minutes till showtime!"

The cast members started to chatter and panic in nervousness; even most of the special group was nervous themselves. No could seem to settle down.

Aoife leaned against the way.

 _"I'm never gonna catch my breath."_

Dakota folded his arms.

 _"Say goodbye to those who knew me."_

Ray just shrugged.

 _"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym?"_

Aoife and Dakota exchanged with each other, and they both looked at Ray with confusion. "What?!"

Ray shrugged. "Part the song."

Jack went over to Sophia and elbowed her on the side, startling her.

 ** _"This shows got 'em scared to death."_**

Sophia looked down and fidgeted with her fingers again.

 _"Hope they don't see right through me."_

Thalia merely put her hands on her hip.

 _"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim."_

Aoife and Dakota exchanged with each other, and they both looked at Ray with confusion. "What?"

"Cause you think; we're sunk!"

Sophia looked at Jack suspiciously. Jack held his hands up in surrender. "I don't tell her to say that… I wish I did though."

 _"Be a man!"_

The group and the cast members looked to see where the loud voice came from; there stood Raymond standing on a chair in a black sleeveless vest with his bare chest and black slightly puffy pants and barefoot.

 _"We must be swift as the coursing river!"_

His group quickly joined in behind him.

 _"Be a man!"_

 _"With all the force of a great typhoon."_

More cast members joined with enthusiasm.

 _"Be a man!"_

 _"With all the strength of a raging fire!"_

Soon everybody joined forgetting the nervousness.

 _"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

The members cheered as Raymond stepped down as Thalia walked over him. "That's nice of you," she complimented.

Raymond shrugged as he looked indifferent. "I just thought the would get them to stop. They were just too loud."

Thalia smile didn't change. "It was still nice."

Raymond didn't say a word, but he didn't dare look at her again.

* * *

[When Will my Life Begin/ For the First Time in Forever]

"Two minutes. Get ready!"

Jack started panicking himself and started pacing. "Okay, Okay! Think something else."

 _"I guess I'll read a book, or maybe two or three. I'll add a bunch new jokes to my gallery. I'll find new names for Vex. Call sis and basically, just wonder if my life has begun?"_

Meanwhile, Sophia walked to the end of the hallway looking out the window at the end and walked towards it. This show… meant show much to her. Her song intertwined with Jack's.

"Cause for the first time in forever/ I guess I'll reread the books; If I have time to spare."

"There'll be music, there'll be light/ I'll make bunch more jokes; I'm sure nobody cares."

"For the first time in forever: I'll be dancing through the night/ And then I'll call and call and call and call my sweet Ann stuck in the same place I've always been."

Sophia touched the glass of the window and stared out in the distant of the night sky."

"And I know it is totally crazy, to dream, I'd find romance…"

Jack looked to the end of the hall finally noticing Sophia with hope and desire in her eyes. He somehow just knew her song and felt it.

"But for the first time in forever….at least, I've got a chance."

* * *

[I Just Can't Wait to be King]

"One minute! Get in positions!"

Every cast member gathered into there positions getting. Raymond stood there he was ready. He wasn't nervous. He didn't need to be. He was prepared for it to go on.

"No one saying, "do this." No one saying, "be there." No one saying, "stop that."

No one saying, "see here." Free to run around all day."

"SHOWTIME!"

"Free to do it all my way."

Yet… he could shake this… feeling.

* * *

[Friend Like Me/ Be Our Guest]

The music of the DJ that caused the students to be talked in confusion. Alicia quickly climbed the stage and held tight to her microphone. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The students, one by one fell silent and turned to her. "Let me introduce the Geeeeniesss ooooof the Lammmmp!"

Instantly the spotlight shined in the middle of the room. Some students moved while others were pushed back by cast members.

In the middle, Sophia stood in the middle as Jack held her hand. Ray quickly came in bumping Jack away as the music came the song began with Ray and dance in front of her.

 _"Well, Ali Baba had them, forty thieves. Scheherezade-ie had a thousand tales. But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves—"_

Jack quickly pushed out of the way and danced in front of Sophia.

 _"You got a brand of magic never fails. You got some power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp."_

Ray soon back with Jack and the 'argued.'

 _"You got some punch,"_

 _"Pizzazz!"_

 _"Yahoo!"_

 _"and how."_

The two then smirked at each other, and each grabbed one of Sophia's hand and pulled her slightly forward as the two joined together.

 _"See all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say: —"_

Soon a few cast members joined in creating a small semi-circle are the three.

 _"Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three. C'mon whisper what it is you want."_

 _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend."_

 _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend."_

Sophia smiled and grabbed both Ray and Jack's hands and sung her part.

 _"Be our guest. Be our Guest."_

The three danced together in the small semi-circle as the cast and three joined in both songs

 _"You ain't never had a_

 _"friend like me/_ _Yes, be our Guest!"_

The group the pose at the end as the audience applauded.

* * *

[Under the Sea/Two Worlds]

Before the crowd could finish their applause, different tune started and Aoife made her the floor surround by some cast members as the others walked off, and Aoife posed in the middle as the cast began to sing,

 _"The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake."_

Aoife started stepping out further and started doing a soft dance as she sang.

 _"You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you."_

Soon the cast joined her again.

 _"What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea!"_

Suddenly Dakota came out of the crowd and the cast back away from Aoife to the far side, but some joined in Dakota's song.

 _"Two worlds, one family."_

Aoife smirked are started dancing a bit more as Dakota walked closer to her.

 _"Darling it's better, down where it's wetter! Take it from me!"_

Dakota pulled Aoife into dance position in his arms as cast members dance harmonizing 'ohs' with the song as the fast waltzed together. As the two united their songs.

 _"Up on the shore, they work all day/_ _Trust your heart."_

 _"Out in the sun, they slave away_ _/Let fate decide."_

 _"While we devotin'. Full time to floatin'."_

 _"Under the sea!"_

Dakota soon quickly dipped Aoife as the posed at the end.

* * *

[I Won't Say I'm in Love/Let's Get Together]

Soon Jack was in the middle with no one there, but other voices were heard as they respond to his words.

 _"Whoa! No chance no way I won't say it, no no."_

 _"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love."_

 _"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love."_

 _"You're doin' flips. Read our lips: "You're in love.'"_

 _"Your way off base I won't say it. Get off my case; I won't say it."_

 _"Boy, don't be proud it's okay you're in love."_

Suddenly, the music changed to the 1960s style tone. Sophia soon pops out of the crowd and begins to sing and do a soft 1960s style dance.

 _"Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah. Why don't you and I combi-ine? Let's get together, what do you say? We can have a swingin' ti-ime. We'd be a cra-a-azy team. Why don't we ma-a-ake a scene?_

 _"Together."_

Sophia soon made her way over to Jack, but Jack tried not to look at her as she dances to get his attention as they sing their songs.

 _"Let's get together."_

 _"No chance, no way."_

 _"Two is twice as nice as one."_

 _"I won't say I'm in love."_

 _"Let's get together."_

 _"It's too cliché."_

 _"We'll be having twice the fun."_

 _"I won't say I'm in love."_

 _"And you can always count on me."_

Sophia finally got in front of Jack, and the two songs started to combine.

 _"My head is screaming "Get a grip… boy/A gruesome twosome we will be…"_

Jack finally pulls Sophia towards her, and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, they sing the same tune.

 _"At least out loud. Let's get together."_

* * *

[Go Distance/ A Whole New World]

As Jack escorts Sophia off, Raymond soon walks into the middle of the room alone.

 _"And I will find my way; I can go the distance. I'll be there someday if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I—"_

Thalia quickly comes out of the crowd singing her song as Raymond notices her.

 _"Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond sky."_

Raymond soon joins in as Thalia and Raymond circle each other.

{Side Note: At moment Thalia is singing Aladdin's part and Raymond sings Jasmines.}

 _"_ _A whole new world_ _/_ _Don't you dare close your eyes."_

 _"_ _A hundred thousand things to see_ _/_ _Hold your breath, it gets better."_

Thalia gets closer to him as Raymond slowly grabbed her hands. Thalia then smiles and sings alone again.

 _"Cause I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be,"_

Raymond then lifted Thalia off the ground, and he starts dancing while spinning her off the ground and the two sing they're different songs again.

 _"_ _A whole new world_ _/ I know every mile."_

 _"_ _With new horizons to pursue_ _/_ _will be worth my while."_

 _"_ _I'll chase them anywhere; there's time to spare_ _/_ _till I find my hero's welcome."_

 _"Let me share this whole new world_ _/ Right where I…"_

Raymond slowed down and slowly lowered Thalia and the two look at each other eye to eye with each other and switched their songs.

 _"A whole new world."_

 _"I will beat the odds."_

 _"That's where we'll be."_

 _"I will face the world."_

The two began to waltz singing the same tune.

 _"A thrilling chase. A wondrous place… right, where I belong."_

* * *

[Circle of Life]

The music changed, and the cast members as well as Jack, Aoife, Ray, Dakota, and Sophia slowly came out. As Raymond, stood in front as if he was standing in front of an army.

 _"Till we find our place!"_

The cast started chanting behind him and continued.

 _"Ingonyama. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala."_

Jack and Dakota stood on one side of Raymond and joined his song.

 _"On the path unwinding."_

Thalia, Aoife, and Sophia joined him on the other side, joining him.

 _"In the Circle,"_

Jack, Aoife, Ray, Dakota, and Sophia soon started chanting along with the cast as Raymond finished the song.

 _"The circle of life!"_

 _"Ingonyama nengw!"_

* * *

The performance ended. Immediately, the crowd cheered. Aoife and Dakota bowed. Jack, Ray, and Sophia smiled waved vigorously to the audience. Thalia smiled did small jumps as Raymond just looked proud.

Sophia just felt like the world was finally giving her a chance. They were cheering for her and not booing her. Maybe this will help her heart, but it didn't last.

* * *

Slowly but surely, kids started leaving and chattering but moving from the gym fast.

The special group and the cast members were confused.

Aoife looked around as they scurried out. "What's going on?"

Raymond quickly grabbed someone. "What's going on here?"

"There's a sheriff and few people outside."

"What for?"

"Something about getting some girl out of here. Townspeople being freaked, trying to sue Ms. Mallet."

Raymond was shocked causing him to let go of the boy, and he ran. Raymond turned back to Sophia. The group and the others were looking at her in shock and worry. Sophia was in shock and near tears.

"Soph—" Raymond started.

"No," Sophia said loud enough for them to here.

Thalia sighed. "It's just—"

"No," Sophia repeated.

Jack touched her shoulder. "No one's going to—"

"NO!" Suddenly Jack's shoulder felt cold, and he quickly moved his hand.

Sophia moved away from everyone as the cast members backed up in shock. "I never belong! I'll never remember anything! No matter what I do! I WILL ALWAYS BE ALONE!"

Sophia quickly ran out of the gym in tears.

"SOPHIA!" The group yelled and the individual group even so cast members ran after her.

Sophia ran outside. There she saw some of the crowd depart as Mrs. J, Ms. Hir, and few other teachers dispersed the students. Ms. Mallet stood there as the police car left, and so did the townsfolk. Ms. Mallet looked up tired and sad. Ms. Mallet turned to see Sophia. Sophia stood there still in tears. Ms. Mallet tired to walk towards her. Sophia immediately ran away just as the special group arrived and watched the miserable situation, leaving Ms. Mallet to cry bitterly in her hands.

* * *

The group sat in the girls' room feeling just about awful.

Thalia curled up leaning against the wall of the top of the bunk.

Jack leaned against the wall on the bed bottom bunk on the right.

Ray laid on her stomach on the bed bottom bunk on the left.

Dakota sat in the chair with his arms folded.

Aoife sat on the floor.

Raymond stood leaning against the wall with arms folded.

"Well, this sucks," Ray finally said.

Aoife sighed. "For once I agree. This sucks. Those people suck! And those people can go suck a—"

"Stop," Dakota quickly stated. Aoife groaned.

Ray looked at Jack. "Did you talk to her?"

Jack groaned. "No! Regina says she won't talk to anyone. Locked the door." Ray cried in anger.

Aoife frowned. "That lawsuit can't be serious." Aoife looked, Raymond. "Your dad's a lawyer, right? You must know some law." Raymond didn't answer.

"It is weak, but it's good for anyone, " Dakota answered.

Ray looked back at Raymond. "What do we do?" Raymond was silent. "We made a promise." Raymond still said nothing. "We. Made. A. Promise."

"I know!" Raymond finally said. "I don't know what to do! They can't take her away. I don't want to take her away! We are no closer to helping her. But I. DON'T FREAKIN' KNOW!"

The group was quiet as they all just looked hopeless and the room was silent.

"Step back."

The group looked to Thalia, who was reasonably silent as usual when things got to extreme for her. So, no one pressured her to talk.

"What?" Raymond questioned.

Thalia didn't turn to them looking out as if she was in a trance. "No more yelling. We're her hope. We can't lose hope. So slow down."

No one answered. They don't know what to do. They loved Sophia. They vowed to help, and they felt like they failed her. Slowing down, believing, it hurt.

Thalia finally looked up but then closed her eyes.

 _"When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference who you are."_

The group looked up and noticed her singing. Aoife was about to say something, but Dakota stopped her. Others looked at her but then just listened to her beautiful voice.

 _"Anything your heart desires will come to you. If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme; when you wish upon a star as dreamers do._ _She brings to those who love. The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing."_

Jack found himself giving a tired smiled a bit, relaxing and his being forced shut by sleep itself.

 _"Like a bolt out of the blue. Suddenly it comes in view. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true."_

Ray soon herself relaxing as she laid down on the bed and closing her eyes. Raymond towards as if it was a trance. He had heard that song. Not just from the movie or it being Disney's theme… someone he knew sung it before… by someone from his past, who he cared about deeply.

Raymond slowly walked towards her and climbed the ladder and made sure not to wake Jack and Ray. Thalia continued with her song.

 _"When a star is born, they possess a gift or two. One of them is this: they have the power to make a wish come true."_

Thalia finally opened her eyes as she felt a hand touch hers. She looked to see Raymond with a passive look on his face. What surprised her most was Raymond, Vex, started to sing the same song.

 _"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are."_

Thalia smiled as she grasped his hand and responded.

 _"Anything your heart desires will come to you."_

 _"If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme."_

 _"When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do."_

Aoife was now asleep on the floor as Dakota fell asleep laying on his hand. As soon as they did, Thalia and Raymond sang together.

"Fate is kind. She brings to those who love; the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing."

She looked to see Raymond nodded his in drowsiness. Thalia sighed. She gently grabbed the side of his head and softly pushed his head down onto her lap. Typically, she knew he would have protested, but he was too tired too. She then stroked as he started to fall asleep in her lap. She knew he would hate it be he needed it.

 _"Like a bolt out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true."_

Raymond started to snore in her lap lightly. Thalia smiled. She was worried… Sophia was a good girl. She deserved happiness. When she was in the orphanage, and no one liked her, she would sing and stepped back. Just stepping back for a moment, maybe the answer would help come.

Thalia looked to the star with her tired eyes. "Please, little star. Help us. Help us, help Sophia. Help us find the answer." Thalia soon dozed off.

Unknown to the sleep group, as dark clouds rolled in a small star blinked. This… this is the night that would change everything.

* * *

A/N: I know. I know. But College life comes first, and you wouldn't believe how many boring Disney Medleys there are. I had to use different ones. I will put the information about where I got them from at the bottom. Anyway. I hope you enjoy it. Please follow, favorite, this and my other stories.

 _Songs (All on Youtube)_

1\. Disney Meldy- Daniel Coz

2\. Frozen + Tangled | For the First Time in Forever + When Will My Life Begin | DISNEY Mashup- Scott & Ryceejo

3\. I Won't Say I'm in Love - Disney Mash-Up | Thomas Sanders- Thomas Sanders (Only Whole New World/ I'll Go the Distance Moment)

4\. Jiminy Cricket (Cliff Edwards) Sings When You Wish Upon A Star (the order I liked)

[From the previous chapter]

1\. The Electric Swing Circus - Everybody Wants To Be A Cat - Electro Swing


	11. Songs of the Lost Children

**_Chapter 7  
Songs of the Lost Children_**

Sophia never made it back to her room. She hid and cried in the bathroom, and no one came in. She didn't want anyone to come in. She stood, holding on the edges of the sink looking down in the sink. Hoping maybe it would give her answers. Ever since she woke up, nothing has made sense. Her necklace glows. Everyone thinks she weird and the town wants her gone. Her friends… they were the only people who liked her.

Raymond and Dakota, also protecting her.

Thalia and Aoife, being a different type of comfort and kindness

Ray and Jack, being a friend and made her feel like a normal kid.

She wasn't normal… she should have stopped trying. She had power and placed her burden on her friends and even Ms. Mallet.

"Please don't be sad."

That voice… Sophia looked up and there she was. Dawn looked through the reflection in the mirror. She looked sad as well. "Don't give up."

"Then tell me how?"

"I-I—"

"HOW?!" Sophia slammed hand on the sink and cracks formed in the sink. "HOW?!" Dawn was silent. Sophia scoffed as tears came down her face like a rapid stream. "They want me to leave…" Sophia repeated aloud to Dawn. "They want me to go back home… I don't know where home is. I don't know who I am! All I have is you… even I don't know you."

Dawn looked at her with tears forming in her eyes as well. She touched the glass and sighed. "Well, sometimes I don't know me." Sophia looked her with minor shocked.

"I told you my memories are fading from me. It keeps fading. Sometimes I forget both our past. I'm just faded… no matter what we or I do."

Sophia frowned and looked away and look at her now red hands as tears fell on it. "Ms. Mallet calls me… daughter."

Sophia fell to the ground in defeat. She sighed as she opened her mouth again.

" _She calls me her daughter. She calls me her child. Her sweet sleeping princess. What princess causes mob… My friends special. Yet I've made them alone. I just wish I can give… What they will feel…_ "

Sophia sighed again as she stood up once more.

 _"Proud of this child. I'll make you proud of this child. Believe me, trouble as I've been, guys; You're in for a pleasant surprise."_

Sophia finally walked out of the bathroom and walked through the dark hallway. It was if she was in a trance as she didn't care she was alone.

 _"I've wasted time. I've wasted me. So, say I'm slow at this age. A late riser…"_

Sophia laughed drily as she continued to walk.

 _"Okay, I agree that I've been one messed up kid: some girl, some pride and some joy. But I'll get over these lousin' up. Messin' up, screwin' up times."_

Sophia stopped and leaned against the wall give a weak, sad smile.

 _"You'll see, Ms. Mallet now comes the better part: I'll make gonna make good across this messed up heart. Make good and finally make you proud of this child."_

Suddenly her necklace started blinking multiple colors. Suddenly a small ball of light came out. Dawn, in her blue ballgown, stood there faded as looked like a ghost, had her back to Dawn. Sophia was shocked; this was the first time Dawn appeared to her in this form, but… she was sad too, feeling defeated, just like her.

"I know you're sad but…" Dawn turned, reliving the tears in her eyes. "but you actually get to be here… I was never to meet people.

Sophia just started at her with emotionless eyes. Dawn turned back around and started singing her song.

 _"_ **Look at me… I will never pass for a perfect guide or a perfect daughter. Can it be?** **I'm not meant to play this part."**

Dawn turned around with her face looking sadder. She looked just how Sophia looked; lost and miserable. Sophia finally looked at her with concern. No one wanted her either… but why? Why be trapped in a necklace? Why with her?

 _"_ **Now I see, that if I were truly to find ourselves,"**

 **Dawn turned back around cause Sophia to finally stand up away from the wall.**

 **"I would break my family's heart."**

Dawn walked down the hall away. Sophia started to follow but stop. Shadows appeared began to appear. The Shadows looked like people but like ghosts but less bright than Dawn. Many of the spirits were dressed in suits, dashing adventure clothes, and ballgowns. The environment changed too. The hall transformed into blurred palace walls with candles attached to the walls and ceiling. Sophia felt like she was in a dream. Sophia shook her head, snapping herself out of her gazing. Sophia quickly followed at a rushed pace. As Dawn walked, the shadows and the environment changed behind her.

 _"_ **Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"**

They end up in the gym as Dawn slammed open the doors and the area changed into a palace, and more shadows appeared and filled the room. Sophia ran through the doors of the gym and stopped as soon as she entered.

Dawn stood in the middle of the room as is she was standing in the middle of a fancy ballroom dance room, still with her back turned to Sophia.

 **"Somehow, I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried! When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?"**

Sophia slowly walked in more but was still a distance away. She looked down in sadness. She responded with a line from her song.

 _"Proud of this Child."_

Dawn turned away from Sophia still not look at her and Dawn continued her song.

 **"How I pray, that a time will come; I can free myself and meet their expectations."**

Sophia frowned. _"Look at me. Look at me."_ Her thoughts repeated. Sophia realized what she had to do and sung Dawn's song

 _"On that day, I'll discover some way to be myself. And to make my families proud."_

The two didn't look at each other but combined their songs as the spirits danced around them.

 _"Someday and soon. I'll make you proud of this child_ / **They want a docile lamb No-one knows** _."_

 _"Though I can't_ _/_ **who I am.** _"_

 _"make myself taller, or smarter or handsome or wise/_ **Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide.** _"_

The two finally looked at each other with tears in both their eyes. The two eventually started to walk to each as became to sing the same song.

 **" _Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time."_**

When the two finally reached each other, they slowly gripped each other hands. Sophia was surprised she could touch, but she didn't care. All she cared was that… she could feel her.

 ** _"When will my reflection show, who I am inside!"_**

At the last note, the illusions and the transformation of the room disappeared like dust in the wind. They were back in the gym. The only thing left was Dawn.

Sophia sniffled but sang the last of her song.

 _"I'll do my best; what else can I do?"_

Dawn gave a humorless laugh and gripped Sophia's hands tighter.

 **"Since I wasn't born perfect like Vex or you?"**

Sophia soon saw Dawn begin to vanish like the other ghosts. Sophia quickly let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Please stay."

Dawn only hugged her back. "I can't, but maybe one day. We'll find each other."

Sophia sniffled again still hugging her. " _Ms. Mallet, guys, Dawn I will try…"_

Dawn began to fade as she finished the last of her song and Sophia finished hers.

 _"to, try hard to make you_ / **When will my reflection show."**

 _"_ **who—"**

 _"Proud of this child_ _/_ **I am inside."**

Sophia was done with her song. Dawn was gone. She was alone again. Only left own her feelings still in her heart. This... was not how it was supposed to be.

Sophia started to cry once more as she fell to her knees. Sophia grabbed her necklace. "We'll find it. I will you. I will find a place where we make them proud…"

Suddenly, she heard thunder crackle. She looked outside of the window as the window picked up.

'Even it's not with them."

* * *

Raymond shot open his eyes. He looked around it was dark. He looked up to see Thalia's sleeping face, leaning against the wall. Raymond lightly groaned as he sat up. He looked out the window. He saw a storm beginning outside.

He then looked down at the door. He saw a piece of paper. He raised his eyebrow as he eased himself down, not to wake up Ray. He finally made it to the ground and picked up the note. He quickly went into the bathroom and turned on the bathroom light and read the letter. His eyes widened. He promptly got up and out of the bathroom. "Wake up!" he yelled. "Wake up!"

Slowly they started to stir and wake up. That wasn't enough for Raymond as he turned on the light. At immediately, everyone groaned as they covered their eyes.

"My eyes they burn!"

"Oh why?!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Turn it off!"

"I can't see!"

"Why, Raymond?! Why?!"

"Sophia's running away!"

They all stopped groaning quickly looked at him. "WHAT?!"

Raymond held up the note and began to read.

 **"Dear everyone,**

 **I'm sorry I caused you all some much trouble. I will find my home myself for Dawn and me. So Goodbye. Thanks for being my friends and I will fix you guys someday. I promise**."

 **Signed,** **Sophia**.

Jack quickly took the note from Raymond, looking over it. "Where is she going?!"

Aoife took the note and did the same. "Who is Dawn?!"

Dakota took the note and did the same. "This is not good."

Thalia took the note and did the same. "It's raining. She could get sick and hurt."

Ray took the note and did the same. "We have a runaway. Man, the guards!"

"Not now!" Jack, Thalia, Aoife, and even Dakota yelled.

"I am! Call the guards!"

"Enough!" Raymond yelled getting everyone's attention. "Okay, we need to stay calm. Cause I can't deal with crazy people. I will literally leave you all." They remained quite good. "We are changing into comfortable clothes and coat, and we are leaving to get her. We are all meeting in the gym!" They all nodded. "Go!"

Raymond, Jack, and Dakota ran out of the room and Aoife, Ray, and Thalia began to change.

* * *

"We need to go, now!"

"Shhh! Jack, you need to calm down or shut up. Or I swear to God. I will knock you out and leave you here."

Jack shut his mouth and continued to pace.

Raymond and Dakota had made to the entrance of the gym. Dakota had to do something but said he would be there as soon as possible. Aoife, Thalia, and Ray were still in their room. Jack starting to freak out and getting on Raymond's nerves.

Raymond adjusted his purple scarf. "One-minute left then we leave. You happy now?"

"No."

"Good, cause you're making me miserable."

Suddenly, the two heard the doors slam open. They looked to see Thalia in a purple trench coat, Aoife wore purple rain boots, and Ray wore a purple rain hat.

Raymond hung his head as he saw the three. _"Sometimes I wonder, why we're friends."_

Jack just looked confused. "Why?"

Aoife sighed. "There's only one rain outfit, and we split it three ways."

"Yeah, no there's 1/3 of a chance we'll get sick," Ray stated proudly.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I don't think—"

Raymond raised his hand at Jack not even looking at him. "You will question nothing!" Raymond sighed. "That's not important. As Dakota—"

Suddenly the doors burst open. The group turned immediately to see who it was. Dakota quickly out with a jacket and another on draped across his arm. "Here." Dakota ran to them. "Had to do something."

Aoife raised her eyebrow. "What—"

"Doesn't matter!" Jack yelled. "We're all here let's go!" With any more questions, he slammed open the gym doors and ran out Raymond quickly and soon did the others followed into the storm.

* * *

The storm was fierce, to say the least. The rain poured like a powerfully untamed shower. The strong wind didn't make things easier. It made the uncontrollable rain challenging to see even the trees. To go out in this storm, would almost be a lost cause for anyone to come back unharmed.

"SOPHIA!"

"Sophia! We won't let you get kidnapped!"

"Ray. I swear to God!"

"Sophia! Please come back!"

The six weary and socked kids powered as best they could through the intense storm. Looking through the rain, despite it nearly being impossible.

"Sophia! Get you hid back here now!" Aoife yelled over winds.

Thalia felt a shiver up her spine, not from the rain. "You are scary when you're mad."

Aoife looked at her like an angry, worried mother. "I'm not even mad… yet."

Thalia didn't bother to question that shiver turned into a chill.

"Focus!" Raymond yelled. "We need to find her and get out of this mess of a storm."

"Sophia!" Jack yelled ignoring the others conversation. "Sophia! Sophia! So—" Jack started a coughing fit, nearly landing on his knees.

Dakota quickly caught him before he fell.

Thalia looking worried cover her mouth. "Oh, Jack. We've been in the rain for too long. We have to go back!" Suddenly the thunder crashed causing her to scream a little along with Ray.

"We can't," Raymond said still fighting through the wind. "We go back we won't be able to find her."

Aoife frowned as her wet hair was now annoying her. "If we all stay, we all get sick."

Raymond didn't say a word but trudged on, and soon the others followed even the sick Aisen, who pushed himself and reluctant but still supportive Aoife.

* * *

The storm raged on and soon did the six special kids.

"Sophia! Sophia!" Jack then started to cough again.

"Stop coughing before we all get sick," Ray said.

Jack wanted to glare but was way too tired to try.

Suddenly Ray stopped cause the other notice. She stood there as if she was thinking.

Thalia looked worried. Maybe she was sick too. "Ray, are you—"

Before Thalia could finish, Ray quickly walked backward and lunged to the side.

"Ray!" They all yelled even Jack.

"Get off, please! I have to go!" They all know that voice.

They quickly went to where Ray had once stood. There she was. Ray was pinning down Sophia by her arms. Sophia was looking upset.

"We win!" Ray shouted. She then looked at the others. "Can we go home now? My head feels like a pool."

Aoife quickly went over a pulled Ray off Sophia and held her close. She knew most likely was getting a fever. The girl had so much energy that they would have known if she hadn't Dakota.

Sophia quickly got up and started to run again, but Raymond promptly grabbed her arm. "Sophia, stop it! We have to go back!"

Sophia struggled out of Raymond's grip with no luck. "Let me go! I make everything worse. No one but Dawn needs me! Just leave me alone. It's better for everyone—"

Raymond pulled her close much Sophia's surprise, and then he slapped her across the face.

Thalia covered her mouth in shock. Ray looked worried. She wanted to say something but her mouth was stuck. Aoife just squeezed Ray closer to her.

"Vex!" Jack shouted and trying to get to Raymond and Sophia closer, but Dakota held him back as Jack coughed. Thunder crashed again; no one said a word.

Sophia looked at him with tears in her eye and a cheek. Raymond grabbed her arms. "Did you feel that?" Sophia just looked at Raymond with shock. "That means you're here! Someone slapped you! That's means we are here with you. In this storm, we came for you! Now act like you're alive and with someone that cares for you! You only get this one chance!"

It was silent again as the thunder crashed and the storm raged on. Sophia just continued to look shocked. Raymond sighed and let go. Sophia didn't run; she still looked shocked.

Raymond looked to others. "Let's get out of here."

Raymond then ran ahead. Dakota followed keeping Jack close as he coughed.

Aoife and Ray followed. "Carry me?" Ray muttered. "I know you have little strength like a baby."

"Even when you're sick, you have no filter."

"I deliver rain or shine."

"Not a compliment and you're not a mail woman."

Thalia looked to Sophia was know looking down looked even sadder as she even more soaked in the rain.

Thalia held out her hand. "Come let's go—"

Sophia slapped her hand away. Thalia was shocked. Sophia had never acted like this before. So bitter and so cold, wanting herself to be sick in the rain. Before Thalia could offer it again, Sophia ran to catch up with the others. Thalia frowned. Thalia looked up at the sky. Though it was dark windy and rainy, as the water got in her eyes, she stared. "I can't see you, my little star," she said quietly. "But please, I know you're there; don't let me down."

Thalia then rains through the storm to follow the others.

* * *

The storm got worse. Now the group couldn't see the way back. Dakota gave the spare coat he brought. Sophia, despite her sour state, took it and wore it, but it did little good against the monster of the stone.

"Vex! I can't see! What do we do?!" Thalia asked as she hugged herself against the wind.

Before Vex could answer, lightning streaked across overhead and hit a tree, breaking and started to fall.

The group screamed as they ran from the tree. Sophia, however, didn't as she looked up shock.

"SOPHIA!" yelled Jack and Raymond.

Sophia screamed as she covered her and embrace for impact!

"NOOOO!"

Suddenly a mighty wind blasted over Sophia's head and blasted the massive broken tree trunk far back and crashed a far distance away. Sophia slowly looked towards the group. The rest of the girl looked too the girl who did it, Thalia.

Thalia looked at her hands. "What? I wasn't— but I did— I don't know how."

Suddenly lightning struck the ground near, Aoife and Ray. It didn't hit the two, but they screamed none the less. "Ray!"

"I swear I'm innocent!"

"Hurry!" Raymond ordered.

Before Sophia could stand, Raymond, grabbed her hand and dragged her as the group ran. Before they could move forward, lightning struck the ground in front of them. The group shouted again.

"The hell?!" Jacked yelled.

"Nature wants to kill us!" Ray yelled.

"Just run! This way!" Raymond ordered.

The group quickly ran in a different direction. The lightning didn't stop.

It seemed to follow them everywhere. No matter where they went, lightning followed. It was if the lightning wants to strike them.

"My legs hurt, and I can't see!" Ray yelled then still ran.

"Less complaining more running!" Aoife responded.

She wasn't going to lie. She was tired, and her head was pounding. This was rain final getting to her and no doubt everyone else, but Ray was right; nature was trying to kill them.

"Shelter!" Dakota yelled this running. "We need it now!"

"How?!" Jack responded. "Anything that won't kill us is too far from where we are!"

Raymond ignored them as he thought of a plan. As a hacker, you cannot panic in the heat of the moment or when something goes wrong. The more time you waste with shock, the more data they get and the more useless your skills become. Ray was right. They can't run forever, and the rain was slowly getting to him too. Dakota and Jack were right also. They need to hide, it and that was their best bet, but any houses and a city were too far for them in the condition they were in.

Raymond looked ahead, and his eyes widened at what he saw. There was a gap near the side. " _A chasm? Here?"_

Raymond stopped with Sophia still by his side. The others stopped and looked over the edge. It was a chasm with a large pool of water at the bottom, and a waterfall was still flowing powerful.

"We can't hide there!" Aoife said, seeing what they were thinking.

"We don't know where the camp is, and it's better than lightning attacks."

"She has a point," Jack added.

"Dangerous. Too slipper on the way down," Dakota pointed out.

Thalia looked over the edge carefully as Sophia joined her a bit further from Thalia. "That's long down. We have to go!"

Sophia slowly blocked out the conversation as she looked down. Her heart was betting faster. Her mind burned, and her head pounded, and it was not from the weather.

 _"The water is magic. That can take you anywhere. Never forget. It will reveal the path you take."_

That voice… she couldn't remember but it made her heartache.

"Home," muttered and they didn't hear as they argued what to do. "Take me home."

Suddenly then felt herself going down. She quickly snapped out of her trance. She looked to see the ground underneath her collapsing. Sophia screamed as she fell.

"SOPHIA!" Thalia yelled.

Sophia continued to scream as she fell down. Suddenly something grabbed her wrist. She looked up still in shock. Jack was holding her wrist. "Aisen," she whimpered.

Jack battled against his sickness and the powerful rain and wind. "Don't worry I got you. Sorry, but I'm too sick to make a pun."

Sophia still whimpered but gave a forced smile.

Jack started to slip closer to the edge. Suddenly he stopped. Jack slightly turned to see Dakota grabbing his waist. "I got you," Dakota simply.

Ray was in the back holding onto Dakota's waist. Dakota, it did little to nothing, but he was grateful she was doing something.

Thalia watched in horror. She wanted to help, but she felt… her powers might come out again. Suddenly she felt herself falling. She quickly looked down the ground collapsing underneath her as well. Thalia immediately tried to run away, but the ground was moving faster than her. "Someone help me!"

Thalia screamed as she fell further down. She felt a jolted stop and grabbed her wrist. She looked up, and it was Raymond. "' I got you!"

Thalia whimpered as she started to cry, and tears came as the rain continued. "I'm scared, Vex!"

"Don't look down and look at me."

"Don't look down and look at me."

Thalia nodded. But her body still shook as struggled not to look down. The only thing to calm her down but she couldn't become even open her mouth. She wanted to faint but if she did… she had to stay awake.

Raymond tried best to pull her up, but he too had little strength from the rain. He could hear Aoife groan as she held his waist.

"Someone pull, NOW!" Ray yelled.

They heard a lightning strike. It was close.

"NATURE IS GETTING CLOSER!"

Jack groaned as he tried to pull. "I can't… Dakota."

Dakota tried but even he couldn't. "Too weak."

They heard lightning struck again. It was too close.

"EVERYONE PULL!" Raymond yelled.

They all pulled there pulled their victim. It was little by little, but the girls slowly started to come up.

"Aisen…" Sophia whimpered. "I'm sorr—"

"Don't. Finish. That. Word." Jack groaned as he pulled with all his possible strength.

 ** _BANG!_**

The lightning caught up to them and struck in-between them.

They all fell off the edge. Their screaming continued until there were large splashes. Then only thunder was heard.

* * *

"Idiot de la police! Les gens stupides!*."

Ms. Mallet was not a happy woman. Mrs. J had followed as Mrs. J per her request. Ms. Mallet the suite her family lived in at the school.

"Temper. Temper," Mrs. J said as she closed the door behind her. "You and my daughter such tempers."

Ms. Mallet chuckled as she switched on the light. It was like a small apartment with a kitchen and a small dining room close to the door.

"Yes, but I appreciated your help as a child." Ms. Mallet sat down. "I had just come from France to America. I caused so much trouble my mother thought boarding school would help. You were the principal. If you told that little girl, she would be a mother the principal of the school she once hated, she would have spit in your face and stomp on her foot."

Ms. Mallet sat down in the dining room chair. She looked to see Mrs. J smiling at her. "You were just a confused girl. You just a little help sorting things out and a good kick in the pants."

Ms. Mallet chuckled. "This town was as unique as it can be. I miss people who understood that. Now the people are gone and hurt my little one. Where did our magic go?

Mrs. J looked at her with neutral. "Do you remember?"

"What?"

Before Mrs. J could explain, suddenly a door opened. Ms. Mallet looked behind her. The door stood Silva in her nightgown, looking sad. "Douce fleur*, what's wrong? Nightmare?"

"No," Silva whimpered. "Sophia's gone!" She then sobbed.

Ms. Mallet stood up with her face in horror and Mrs. J in shock. "What?!"

"I thought I had a bad dream and Sophia saying she going away, but when woke up. She was gone." Silva cried her heart out.

"Oh, dear lord," Ms. Mallet muttered. "Regina! Regina!"

"What mom?"

"Get out now!"

"Charlotte."

Ms. Mallet turned to Mrs. J, who held a letter in her hand. "I found it out on the door." Ms. Mallet quickly ran to Mrs. J as snatched the letter from her. She read it. Her eyes widened even more. She dropped the letter.

"Mom? Mom?"

Ms. Mallet heard her eldest daughter's voice and Silva still crying but could really respond. "Watch your sister!" she yelled and sprinted out the door.

"Mom!" Regina shouted. "Mrs. J, what's wrong?"

Mrs. J looked at Regina, wearing her pajama top and pants. "Listen to your mother. Calm down and watch your sister. The call the police."

"Tell them what?!"

"Missing. We have missing children."

Regina froze. "Children?" she said in shock.

Mrs. J left leaving Regina to console her crying little sister and forcing herself not to cry.

"SOPHIA!"

Ms. Mallet ran as she dashed through the halls. Not caring who heard. Her little girl. Sophia. The girl, she adopted and watched over her.

"SOPHIA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Ms. Mallet made it outside as students started to walk out of there rooms. Ms. Mallet slammed the door open as she ran out into the storm getting instantly soaked. "SOPHIA?! CHILDREN?!"

Suddenly lightning struck in front of her. Ms. Mallet instantly fell to the ground.

The students gasped and chattered as the saw their principal on the ground. Mrs. J quickly pushed past them and ran to Ms. Mallet, also getting swiftly soaked. She slightly lifted Ms. Mallet, who looked unconscious. "Charlotte, speak to me girl," she said as if it was an order.

"Sophia…" she muttered, still unconscious. "ma petite princesse… the wild monkeys… les singes sauvages."

Mrs. J frowned. She slightly turned back. "GO TO YOUR ROOMS NOW! AND DON'T COME OUT! I MEAN IT!"

The students slowly surely went to their rooms. Mrs. J held Ms. Mallet close as the rain began to slow.

"Oh," Mrs. J muttered as she stroked Ms. Mallet's hair as she remained unconscious. "What trouble I have caused to you, but it had to be done."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, Sailor Luck! Summer is here! I believe I will be posting more. Next Chapter is what you have been waiting for... DISNEY CHARACTERS! Till then please review, favorite, and follow. Also, check out my other stories. _BYE-NEE!_**


	12. Welcome to the Magic-Land of Fantasy(P1)

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _Welcome to the Magic-Land of Fantasy (Part 1)_**

Ray always had a problem with beds. Some nights they were just right, but some nights the bed was too soft or too hard, but she still slept like a rock. Now, she felt like she WAS sleeping on rocks, little tiny stones. The water was more… Wait. She never went to bed. She went into the rain to find Sophia, found her, and then nature wanted to kill them. Thalia and Sophia fell off the edge and they tried to help. Nature struck them and they fell. Fell?! Wait a minute?!

Ray blinked open her eyes and her vision came into focus. She was on the ground, gravel to be more persisted. Ray groaned as she sat up. She yawned and stretched as she sat up. Naps always made her feel better… wait she was sick, and she's better?! "I'm better," she muttered. A wide grin swept across her face. She quickly stood and felt her face. "I'm better." Ray started to giggle. "I'M BETTER!"

Ray jumped and cheered. "I'm alive! IM ALIVE!"

"Ray. Go back to sleep."

Ray turned back. She just smirked and giggled. To the left side, Aoife laid on her side with her eyes closed and Dakota asleep on his stomach with his arms over her. Ray chuckled. "Oh, I'm just glad we're alive from falling off the waterfall drop," she said non-chantilly.

Aoife moaned. "Of course, I'm alive from the—"

Aoife snapped out her eyes. "Waterfall?" She then quickly sat up, waking up Dakota. Aoife's eyes widened. "Waterfall?! Dakota we—"

Aoife turned to see Dakota and the position they were in. Aoife didn't say a word as Dakota's face became redder.

"Please don't get red," Aoife softly begged. "Because I'll become embarrassed."

"Can't help it."

Ray couldn't take it anymore. She started laughing her head off and held her side. Aoife quickly forgot her embarrassment and turned to Ray with anger. "It's not funny!"

Ray just continued to laugh as Aoife got up and glared at her. "Ray, I mean it stop—" Aoife stopped. "Wait, where are the other guys?!"

Ray slowly stopped laughing as Aoife was now looking around, and Dakota was slowly getting out his shock.

Aoife gasped as she saw Thalia laid out on her back as Raymond was holding her arm, still unconscious. "Oh, Thalia! Raymond! Dakota, help me. Ray, find Sophia and Jack!"

Ray quickly went looking around as Dakota went to Raymond as Aoife was shaking Thalia. "Thalia, wake up! Thalia, come on wake up."

Thalia slowly blinked open her eye's and looked at worried Aoife. "Aoife," Thalia moaned. "I had dream… about a waterfall."

Aoife sighed with relief. "It wasn't a dream we fell off a waterfall."

Thalia looked around confused. "I'm alive right?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Are you alive?"

"I'm alright then," Aoife said, sitting back with more relief. "That's you."

Thalia sat up. "Of course, I'm me. I like me."

"Hey!"

Aoife and Thalia turned to see Dakota with Raymond, who was sitting up looking neutral about the situation. Aoife honestly wasn't sure how to take Raymond being indifferent about the case, but then again so was Ray in her own right.

"What happened?" Raymond asked.

Aoife looked to the ceiling trying to think how to explain.

"I can tell you."

The four teenagers turned behind them to see Ray smiling as Jack and Sophia were standing beside each other, but looking away from each other. They looked embarrassed.

"We were attacked by nature and fell down in the cavern of death, but it turned out to be healing water and washed us up to the cave of wonders." Ray then smirked. "Where Jack-the-Splats and the princess here hugged each other in their sleep."

"I did not!"

"Zip it, Ray!"

As soon as the two protested, Ray just laughed. Raymond sighed as Dakota helped him up, and Aoife did the same, helping Thalia up.

Sophia puffed up her cheeks, embarrassed and annoyed as Jack kept arguing while Ray continued to laugh.

Aoife looked to Raymond. "Why of all times do I really believe her with this?"

Raymond folded his arm. "That's the only thing that makes sense."

This caused Sophia to stop pouting, Jack to stop arguing, Ray to stop laughing and everybody to look at a Raymond with concern and confusion.

"I mean, look at us," Raymond continued to explain. "Last that happened, we are soaking wet, chilled, and near sick of having the flu. Now, we're standing here and woke up as if all just took a nap and not even a sign of being sick. We also fell off a large chasm. We should at least have a bruise or a sore or even a headache. Not one of us has one."

They were silent. No one had really an answer, mostly cause it was true. No one was hurt, no one felt sick, and no one was even wet. It was like it never happened. The only reason they know is that they were in a cave with water floating down the entry with power. They all had powers this nothing was bizarre anymore.

Aoife didn't say a word as she walked to the mighty water flowing behind them.

"Uh, Aoife?" Jack started, but he was ignored as Aoife continued to walk toward the water.

Aoife's feet were finally in the shored waters as she reached out her hand for the water to touch her palms. As soon as it looked as her fingers were about to touch it, her fingers were stopped as if there was a wall there. Light flowed from her fingertip like a ripple. Aoife turned about to them with an exasperated look as she walked back to them through the water as she spoke.

"It's official. We are trapped by magic in this cave."

Ray raised her hand as if she was in class but didn't bother to wait for an answer. "Wait, how did you know that would happen? Are you a wizard?"

"No, but these things tend to happen to us."

"Even when you find a magic barrier, you're boring."

"Ray say one more word and I'll—"

"Cut it out," Raymond interjected causing the two stop. "We just-we just…"

Jack became confused as Raymond rarely stopped like that; his face was shocked too. Raymond's face was in amazement with a hint of fear. This caused the others to turn and with amazed looks of their own. Jack finally followed their gaze, and his face changed too.

Sophia's necklace was glowing rainbow colors, but instead of blinking as it usually did, it whirled with all the colors, but it glowed brightly. Sophia was shocked but only a little

"She's gonna explode!"

"Not now!"

Jack was more concerned. "Sophia, are you okay?"

Sophia seemed to be thinking about how she felt. Raymond saw that as a sign that she was okay but was more wrapping her head around the situation.

"I'm fine, it's strange but," Sophia grabbed her necklace gently and as equally gentle. "it feels so warm."

"AHHHH!"

They turned to Ray as they recognized her scream.

"Ray, I'll—"

Aoife stopped seeing Ray. Ray's face was generally horrified like she had seen a ghost… which is the face she would make if she saw a ghost. Ray pointed behind Sophia. The others all except Sophia looked behind her. The cave wall behind them revealed a door of shining white light edges. There was a star symbol on it, and with a familiar logo, that has been haunting them for that last months.

"That's Mickey's head, that's the Disney symbol," Thalia said mystified.

"It's warm..."

They all stopped and to see Sophia speaking as if in a trance.

Jack stepped a little closer to Sophia, with concern. "Sophia?"

Sophia didn't even turn almost like she didn't hear him, and maybe she didn't. Jack was about to step closer, but Raymond quickly came to his side and forced him to step back. Jack struggled as he shouted. "Vex, what are you doing?"

"I'd step back. I don't know what will happen, and neither do you."

Jack was silent, but he stopped struggling. His concern, however, was still on Sophia.

 **"I finally, feel warm."**

The group looked shocked and frightened. That's was not Sophia's voice, and at the same time, it was. Ray was shaking like a leaf, even struggling to point to Sophia. "She's possessed," she said, terrified. "The two voices mean a ghost. SHE'S HAUNTED BY A DISNEY GHOST!"

Aoife quickly covered Ray's mouth, though she was just as easily frightened, she didn't want her to tick off whatever Sophia had. Thalia, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to scream or either pass out. Knowing her, Aoife assumed she would do both. Granted at this point, she wanted to do the same. She actually envied Dakota, who looked like the calmest one in the room, but at this point, it wasn't much.

Sophia's was surrounded by white light and suddenly as if following out of her. Then standing beside Sophia was a little girl with jet black hair with ocean blue colored eyes and elegant dress matched her eyes, and she surrounded by white light.

All the groups' eyes widened. "IT'S HER!" they all yelled.

Jack quickly began to struggle once again as Raymond held him back harder. "What did you do to her?! What did you do to us?!" Jack yelled. Raymond quickly covered Jack's mouth. Raymond didn't quite understand and was honestly asking all the same questions in his head, but right now yelling, fighting, and screaming might make things worse and use up useless energy.

"That's Dawn," Thalia said suddenly.

Aoife looked at Thalia while still covering Ray's mouth. "Don't name the spirit," she scolded as Ray nodded and muffled in the agreement.

Thalia pouted looking like a little kid. "I didn't name her. Sophia did."

Dakota looked shocked in realization. "She's right. In the letter and in the rain, she mentioned helping Dawn."

Aoife looked back at Sophia and the "spirit" now known as Dawn. They looked, scarily identical, know that she saw them side by side. She almost wondered: were they the same? Was really Sophia, who called them for help?

Her thoughts stopped as the two, simultaneously, walked to the door.

"No, Sophia!" Thalia begged.

 **"It's all so warm. I don't want to feel cold. I want warmth."**

Thalia wanted to object again, but her mouth was frozen. She couldn't even move.

Suddenly as Sophia got closer to the door and the wind started to blow. Aoife and Thalia screamed, causing Aoife to let go of Ray and Thalia finally, fainted as Dakota barely caught. Raymond finally released Jack, but Jack didn't dare as he was too stunned.

Sophia and Dawn reached out; her hand finally touched the door.

 **"Lead us home!"**

The symbol glowed and soon consumed the whole room. Then everything was black.

* * *

Raymond blinked open his eyes. His body felt heavy; honestly; it was hard to lift his head. He struggled but lifted it up a little. The others were on the ground as if they were unconscious, he had no idea and not enough energy to try. He did see something else.

Sophia and Dawn stood in the abyss of white. He was more amazed at how the two little girls… well, a little girl and the spirit of a little girl could still be standing, and both looked as if they were no longer in the same universe.

 **"Someone locked the door."**

 _"Locked door?"_ Raymond thought. That door was already locked or… were they talking about the white abyss and massive pressure on him and his friend's body. Raymond couldn't see Sophia's or Dawn's face only their backs, but by their voices, he could tell their faces blank.

Suddenly Dawn lifted her dress slightly enough to see her leg, and Sophia adjusted herself and stood a bit straighter.

" **Release the magic! And open the door to the Magic Lands of Fantasy!"**

At the same time, Sophia and Dawn stomped their feet down. They only way Raymond could describe it was like a scene out of **Frozen** when Elsa built her ice castle. The dark blue and white magic around the two flowed down and from their feet and like ice crystals and petals. What happened amazed him.

The petals and crystals transformed the white abyss into a lovely green meadow just like a dream. The night sky over it dazzled the sky. As the world around him started to form, his body felt lighter, but his eyes were in amazement. Just like he was a little boy when he saw the animation of **Lion King.** He felt a sparkle fill his eye, Something that hasn't happened in years. He even a small gasp escaped his lips.

Suddenly there were small groans cause Raymond to turn to them. As his friends were, trying to get up and he quickly ran to their side.

"Why… does magic have to knock us out and make us feel icky?" Ray groaned as she started to sit up.

"Why are you right about the weirdest thing?"

"She's weird smart."

"She's not wrong."

"No, she is not, but that is but, please don't support the weird smart."

"Zip it, Jack-the-splat."

"Guys…" Raymond muttered trying to get their attention,

The group finally looked up and saw what he saw. They saw the stars twinkle in the night sky. The night sky was even beautiful dark, mysterious, and soothing. The grass they were laying on was soft and a little rough and smelled elegant and fresh, almost unreal.

"Wow," Thalia whispered.

Raymond then heard different groaning. He looked to see Sophia and Dawn. The glow faded off, and they fell to the ground.

"Sophia!" Raymond yelled as he ran to her as the others snapped out of their trances.

Just as Raymond got up to Sophia, Dawn faded away from her side. Raymond, at the moment, didn't care about her. "Sophia," Raymond spoke calmly once again.

Sophia didn't answer as she seemed like she was all there as if waking from a dream.

"Vex."

Raymond turned back the others while Sophia was slowly snapping of her trance. Ray and Dakota were looking around in wonder while Aoife seemed to be processing her own reality. Thalia and Jack were looking at Raymond and a recovering Sophia with concern and answers.

Raymond didn't respond and could only give a natural look. He had no idea where they were or at this moment what to do. That's when it happened…

* * *

Suddenly, a bright yellow star began to shine brighter than any star in the night sky over the grassy savanna plans and small lushest trees. It shot away over a large rock formation shaped like an 'L.'

* * *

A star blighting bright yet black, despite its dark color, it shined over a small music filled area with people laughing and cheering. The star then shot away over a large building with shimmering lights that were grand yet simple. On the building, a sign that read: **'Tiana's Place.'**

* * *

A bright light blue star that shined with such generosity over the night of the other stars that resembled warriors, heroes. It then shot away over a massive structure, at the moment, a barren coliseum.

* * *

A bright red strong star blinking right despite its dangerous-looking color. It shined over the night sky of a big city even at night. In fact, the red star was one of the few seen. It soon shot away over the city, the city that never sleeps.

* * *

A shining orange star blinked brightly and wildly without shame. It almost shined brighter than the second one to the right. It shined over an island. It then shot away over a lagoon, campground, a strange-looking tree, a ship, and a skull looking rock.

* * *

A brown star was shining bright, a steady and calm pace. It shined over the noisy yet quiet jungle. It then shot away over the jungle and then over a strange looking treehouse with a rickety bridge leading to the jungle.

* * *

As Ray and Dakota were still looking around their surroundings, Ray stopped as she stared into the night sky. Ray shouted, "Hey!" Dakota followed Ray's gaze, Aoife snapped out of her shock and looked, Thalia and Jack looked from Raymond and Sophia then to the sky, and Raymond and Sophia looked as Raymond helped Sophia on her feet while supporting her. "Look at that!" she exclaimed.

A rainbow of stars soaring across the sky towards them at different rates of speed. Before anyone could respond or question, the yellow star shot down and towards Raymond. At Raymond's first reaction, quickly pushed Sophia down to the ground away from him.

Sophia screamed as she was on the ground. "Vex!"

The yellow star rapidly swirled around him, so much that a shining yellow wall. Before Raymond knew it, he was floating off the ground,

"Vex!" Thalia shouted as Dakota held her back.

Raymond was stunned but began to realize something, the wall started to show moving images that he knew all too well. Baby lion being above pack chattering excited animals, a lion cub looking over land as the sun rises with a large male lion sitting beside him, the lion cub dancing across a log bridge with a warthog and a meerkat, and many more. He knew what it was it was.

" **Lion King** …" he said quietly in amazement. Strange, he no longer felt afraid but warm.

* * *

The others were worried as Ray continued to look at the sky for the other stars.

Thalia looked worried as Dakota still held her back as the yellow star still twirled so that they could hardly see Raymond.

"What do we do?" Thalia asked in a panic.

"Uhhh avoid stars," Jack suggested.

Aoife pointed to the yellow wall of light that still surrounded Raymond and Sophia looking in shock. "That does not help our current situation!"

"Uh, guys?"

They all turned, and soon, a black star shot down and towards Jack.

"Jack, run!" Ray yelled.

Jack didn't have to think twice, but it was no use, the black star rapidly swirled around him, so much that a shimmering black wall. Before Jack knew he was floating off the ground.

Sophia got up in a panic. "Jack! Aisen! Jack!" Aoife didn't hesitate to pull Sophia away from the wall as Sophia continued to struggle, causing his name and nickname over and over again.

Soon Jack realized he was floating off the ground. "No, No, No," he muttered in panic. "No flying no flying."

Before he could continue to panic, began to realize something, the wall started to show moving images that he knew all too well. An African American woman was singing in an abandoned warehouse, two anamorphic frogs were dancing underwater with colored lights, a dark man in a light green suit and woman green almost swap like dazzling dress looking amazed, and more.

"I know… I know this. **_Princess and the Frog_** …. Wow."

* * *

"Whatdowedo? Whatdowedo? WHATDOWEDO!?"

No one could really say anything to stop Thalia's panic. That and everyone was afraid if they did, she would faint again, and they didn't need that.

"We have to get out of here," Aoife finally said.

Thalia stopped and looked to Aoife with an upset face, Aoife rarely saw. "No! I'm not leaving Vex."

"I'm not leaving Jack!"

"Or both."

Aoife folded her arms. She didn't want to leave them either, but they couldn't really do anything. She had no idea what without being and unwise and without being the bad guy.

"Star incoming!" Ray yelled.

The group looked up in and panic once again as a bright blue star shot down and towards Thalia.

"Move it, Thalia!" Aoife yelled.

Thalia screamed as she started to run, but nothing helped. The light blue star rapidly swirled around her, so much that a light blue sparkling wall.

"Thalia! Thalia!" Aoife screamed in the panic.

Before she knew she was floating off the ground, Thalia gave small scream struggling to get down as pinning down her skirt. "Please magic star. Put me down!"

Thalia was going to scream again, she soon as moving images that she knew all too well. A skinny boy in a toga (Greece outfit) singing on a mountain cliff as the sunset. A woman in purple toga dress holds a white flower looking conflicted, 5 African American Muses dancing singing around a vase with picture of a strong man on it and many other senses.

Her eyes couldn't turn away from the images. Her heart skipped a beat. She completely forgot her fear.

"Going the distance," she said as if she was in a trance. She then smiled. " **Hercules.** "

* * *

Four children left, who were terrified and no longer had a plan. Except one…

"SCATTER!" Ray yelled, no longer caring to be the look-out as there was no point.

Dakota, Aoife, and Sophia took Ray's "advice," and they all ran trying to find a way out of this world and avoid the star.

A blaring red star shot down and towards Aoife. Aoife turned behind her to see this and tried to run faster, but it did nothing. The red star rapidly swirled around her, so much that a red blaring wall.

Aoife panicked, but she could ram herself out, she started floating, making that idea pointless. Aoife gave small gasps as she floated up. Aoife was about to kick the wall but stopped as she began to see moving images she knew too well. A boy was singing emotionally from a sky land, the boy and many others slapping the newspapers down to the ground, the boy was standing eye-to-eye with a just as confident girl, and the boys danced through the streets, and more.

Her eyes widened as just like she was a child like seeing the movie and the musical. She forgets her fear. " **Newsies** …" she felt tears in her eyes. "Oh, I've missed you guys."

* * *

Ray had never been so scared and excited as she was running from a star. She hadn't heard screaming. She didn't know if that was good or bad. She then looked back. A blinking orange star shot down and towards her. Ray gave a small scream and continued worried but…

"Okay. Mr. Freaky star, I am running from you, but if you catch me, it will be an honor, to lose against a great opponent. Just don't hurt me!"

Just as the others, the orange star rapidly swirled around her, so much that a blinking orange wall. Ray looked around a bit panicked. She laughed nervously, "Okay, Mr. Freaky. You got me. I'm glad for you, just remember our promise."

Ray gasped as she started floating up. "OKAY. MS. FREAKY STAR! MS. FREAKY STAR!" she panicked. "I LIKE FLYING, BUT NOT WITHOUT ME KNOWING HOW!"

Ray wanted to say more but stopped when she began to see moving images she knew too well. She saw three children and boy in a green hat flew through the sky while diving down with smiling faces, a group of boys marching while wearing animal costumes and pajamas, the boy in the green hat fighting a pirate, and a fairy leaving dust around the pirate ship causing it to fly in the air and even more.

Ray smile widened. She felt heart soar. " **Peter Pan**! You're showing me, **Peter Pan**!"

She smirked posed herself and then she crowed just like her hero.

* * *

Dakota was not a heartless person when he saw that Aoife and Ray had got caught by stars, he wanted to find Sophia and find a way to get them free. But like Aoife, he had to think logically. He no idea where they were and no actual way to free them. While he hated it, he had to run.

The moment he turned around, A gleaming brown star shot down and towards him. Dakota quickly faced forward and started running a bit faster.

Like the other's it was no use, the brown star rapidly swirled around her, so much that a gleaming brown wall. Dakota remained calm as much as possible, but that was getting hard. Soon he started floating and looking very nervous yet stoic at the same time. Dakota was honestly terrified, and his thoughts were swirling but stopped when he began to see moving images he knew too well. He saw a female gorilla holding human baby, a boy covering himself in mud, man, and woman placing their own hands together, and more.

Dakota's heart skipped a beat. His mind swirled memories of the first movie his father bought for him on an old VHS. " **Tarzan,** " was all he said and all he needed to see.

* * *

Sophia was the last one. She was on her own. She looked at the star walls that contained her friends. It surrounded her like in a circle. Sophia felt tears in her eyes form. "I did this," she muttered. She felt all the anger and sadness again. She fell to her knees. So much she didn't know a slow shimmering white star coming towards her.

"Please, Please," Sophia pleaded as if praying. "Help me… tell me. Why?"

The finally and white star briskly swirled around her, so much that a shimmering white wall was around her. While she to float off the ground, while she was scared, she felt a sense of… comfort, however, not enough to make her forget what she had done. Her mind stopped as she so moving images, but like memory, it was a blur and only a few images. A girl sleeping as a boy leaned down and kissed her and the girl rag near some sort of well. One sharp image was Dawn looking sure but sad and… it spoke.

"You'll be okay. I'm with you."

Sophia's heart hurt both for feeling a good feeling and not knowing why and for sadness and confusion. But she had no words but to cry.

* * *

The yellow, black, light blue, red, orange, brown and white star walls became to the form back into balls of light as the children themselves seemed to be trapped into them. In the blink of an eye, the stars shot off in different directions. The beautiful field was empty, and only the wind blew. It was like if nothing happened and no one was there.

* * *

Raymond gasped as he shot open his eyes. He instantly stood up as fast as he could, which he regretted as his head started pounding as if someone was hitting him in the head. Actually, he wanted to throw up. He felt warmer than he did before feeling stranger than before. However, he looked up. His mind swirled even more than his pounding head. It was like his dream all over again. There he saw a large rock formation shaped like an 'L.' with tall green grass. However, unlike his dream, in mid-sunset with red mixing the sky creating a beautiful shade.

Raymond grabbed his head and wasn't feeling as calm as he wanted to be. "No, no, no, "I'm in the Pride Lands, no, no, no, not again," he mumbled. He didn't want to be here, worst off, he didn't know why he was here. And where was everyone else?

"Jack! Sophia! Thalia! Aoife! Dakota! Ray!"

No answer. Just the sound of some distant animals and some insects, ready for the night.

Before Raymond could blurt another word, he heard a roar. A lion's roar, too specific, and this time to fearsome to his heart and legs. He saw a lion, at the edge of the tall shape "L" rock. He had a flowing mane and his golden fur. Raymond knew who it was, but he couldn't help but mumble to himself, "Simba."

As if he heard him, Simba turned to Raymond's direction. Raymond's eyes widened. "Not again," he muttered. Like in his dream, the lion then proceeded to jump down from the rock.

Raymond didn't hesitate to run. He ran through the grass as fast as he could. However, unlike his dream, he was not feeling well. His head aching as he was running, and his stomach was burning him inside. He knew Simba was running and getting closer and closer to him.

Suddenly Raymond's sideburn and stung like a sharp sting. Raymond roared in pain, causing himself, unknown to him his side was glowing bright yellow. Raymond quickly turned back holding his side, just to see Simba bared his teeth, jumped at him, and he roared.

Raymond's fearful eyes turned completely yellow. "NO!" he yelled, and a roar filled his shouting. As instantly, a blinding burst of light. Simba stopped mid-air and landed while skidding on the ground, groaning as the light blinded him.

As the light died down, Raymond's eyes stopped glowing and were back to normal. Raymond immediately fell to his knees panting as he was sweating. Raymond was looked up he was face-to-face with Simba, who still bore his teeth.

"Who are you?" Simba spoke slowly, with a stern voice.

Raymond, despite his tired body and unable to show much emotion, was in slight awe. "You… can… talk…?" Raymond muttered

Simba now longer showed his teeth, but he walked closer to Raymond. Raymond turned his head, but he didn't try to move as he knew there was no point. Simba like a cat smelled his face. Raymond could feel him breathing on him. Simba stepped back again, he looked less strict but amazed.

"You're human?"

Raymond didn't say a word but still panted equally amazed.

"Who are you?" Simba asked again but gentler tone.

"Vex…" Raymond panted. "I… know…you… already."

Before Simba could respond, voices were heard.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

Simba turned while Raymond struggled to see behind the lion. There was a female lion, looking slightly innocent and a male lion with smaller mane than Simba with a more stern look compared to the female's look.

"Kion and Kiara," Simba said, no longer focused on. "You need to go back."

"Daddy, we saw that light, and you were gone. We had to come," the female lion, Raymond, now remembered as Kairi; remembering his slight shame of watching **Lion King 2.**

"What happened?" the male lion, Kion, asked, who Raymond had no idea, who he was, but assumed it was he was the star in that little kid **Lion King** show they had on Disney channel.

Simba didn't answer, but Kion looked behind his father and saw Raymond. Raymond, frightened, stood up and quickly regretted it as he grabbed his side.

Simba seemed to notice but only looked firmly at his son.

His son looked at him as severe but concerned. "Dad, is that a human?"

Simba nodded. "I need to take him."

"Take him?!" the lion siblings yelled in shock

"Take me?!" Raymond yelled in equally shock. Raymond took a step forward to protest and in question. But he couldn't take it. His rolled in the back of his head and began to fall. Simba quickly ran toward falling Raymond and Raymond slumped across his Simba's back.

Raymond was fading in and out of consciousness only to hear Simba: "Go back to Pride Rock. Tell your mother, I'm going to the castle. Keep watch."

 _"The castle?"_

That was last the thought he had before his world went black.

* * *

Jack shot open his eyes and felt his hands and back leaning on something. Jack quickly moved away and rubbed his hand through his hand. "God," he mumbled and then grabbed his head. "Oh, God."

He moaned as he held his head. Soon he looked around. He was in a dark street; it was a bit humid. He was a bit uncomfortable, but it was okay. It was all Deja-vu, especially as he started to hear music, jazz music.

"Please, don't tell me, I am where I think I am."

Then he looked up. He froze. He saw a large building with shimmering lights. On the building, a sign that read: ' ** _Tiana's Place.'_**

Jack frowned and sighed. "You know my luck sucks."

Jack quickly shook his head and started to stager as he wanted to walk inside but found himself walking to an alley. "But first…" Jack panted as started lean against the wall. "I'll take it easy… in the big easy." Jack chuckled at himself as he slid down against the wall, sitting on the ground. He then groaned and held his head with hand again. "Okay, my funny hurts right now."

Suddenly he heard a dark chuckle as he felt his skin crawl. He slowly turned his head to the side, afraid to look.

From the shadow, there was a man with dark skin. He was tall and skinny with thin mustache around his upper lip. He had mischievous purple eyes. He wore a top hat with a purple feather in it and some skull and crossbones on it. Around his neck, he wore a necklace with two crocodile teeth. He also wore a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund.

"They say opportunity knocks."

The man slammed his cane down, and Jack jumped.

"They also say it does it twice."

Jack looked away and tried to get up looking strong, but he struggled, but he didn't care.

"Look, I have nothing you want, and I want nothing." He then looked at Dr. Faclier, who was still smirking, which he hated. "So, the phrase isn't worth anything right now. So, go back to wince you came."

Jack turned his back towards him and struggling to walk out of the alley

"I can go back at any time."

Jack continued.

"But you can't."

Jack continued.

"You ain't from round here, are ya know human?"

Jack froze in his stop.

The shadow man chuckled smoothly but darkly. Jack hated that he had him. Jack slowly turned, but he was terrified as he started walking towards him.

"Yeah, I am not human, you are."

As soon as Dr. Faclier got close, Jack's stomach ached, and his head pounded more. "I know. Oh, I know. You have a light heart," Dr. Faclier slightly raised his cane and tapped his chest. Jack gritted his teeth, and the shadow man loved it. "But you do have a dark soul."

Jack, his anger boil, his head, and side ached more, and his heartbeat faster at the same time.

"Don't see why all your little friends, by you. Your nothing but a curse."

Jack ended up grinding his teeth and look at Dr. Faclier with pure black eyes.

"I. am not. Like. YOU!"

He was surrounded by darkness and the shadow-like tentacles. Dr. Faclier was pushed back, and it continued for a while blinding the Shadow Man. Soon it died down. Jack's eyes went back to normal. Jack started panting rapidly as he fell on his knees and was sweating heavily.

"What… did... I…? What… did… you…do?"

He looked to Dr. Faclier chuckling darkly as he looked at Jack so smugly. "Now are you sure you're not like me?"

Jack didn't have the strength to make a face. It was taking all his energy just to stay away.

Dr. Faclier smirked, but when he took a step forward, he was pulled back. This actually surprised the shadow man. He tried again, but it happened again. This time he showed his frustration.

"What are you doin?!" he asked behind him. Jack assumed Faclier was talking to his shadow.

"I could be askin' you the same question," said smooth voice.

Faclier faced forward as Jack slowly turned back.

There stood a dark-skinned girl about 18 years old. She had long black hair with a small shade of white at the end. She wore a purple dress that stopped at her knees and black around her waist. Around her neck, it was a little white scarf tied around it.

Faclier was a bit surprised at the girl while Jack was confused. Dr. Faclier then smiled though it wasn't as smug as when he did to Jack. "Hello, sweet girl."

The girl look said: " **she wasn't buying it.** "

"What are you doing to him?"

Dr. Faclier looked chuckled. "I wasn't doing a thing, baby girl."

"I saw the blast."

Dr. Faclier froze. Jack, inside, felt glad to see the shadow man in this state and just by a girl a few years older than him.

"You bated him." It wasn't a question.

"Now sweet girl," he started about to move, but wa again pulled back. Jack now believed her shadow was holding his. "When has there been a human around here, especially right in our alley."

The girl smirked back. "TIANA'S alley," specifying "Tiana's."

He frowned and raised his cane. "Now listen here—" Suddenly he groaned as suddenly started to lean backward. Jack was impressed and terrified of this girl.

"Get out of here, now," she muttered. Dr. Faclier was about talk but groaned. "You stay here you'll be where every one of those villains is."

" _Villains_?" Jack thought. " _He WAS a villain."_

The girl continued, "Go back. The visit is over."

"And your mom?"

"Just go back. Your luck your voodoo man bonded to a spirit."

D. Faclier was snapped back standing up straight from being released. He smiled again as he straightened himself up. "It's not just luck," then looked behind the girl to Jack. He smirked wider. "It's a lot more than that."

The girl blocked the viewing of the shadow man had of Jack. She then snapped her fingers, and Dr. Faclier was engulfed in shadow that covered his body, and when it evaporated, the shadow man was gone.

Jack was relieved and terrified, this girl saved, but now he was left with her. A person/character, he never saw, but he knew that this girl was very close to Dr. Faclier, the villain.

She turned, and she had a smile that was kinder but was close to Dr. Faclier.

"Hello, sugar," she started with the same smooth voice. Jack didn't say a word because he was too weak too. She continued. "Welcome to the Magic Lands, you need to come with me."

Jack could only raise his finger to object, but when he did, his world immediately went black. His last thought was: _What the heck is the Magic Lands?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, it will be in two parts. I, at least, wanted to reveal a few Disney characters. Also, try and guess Sophia's character that she saw in the star wall. Like always follow, review, and favorite and check of my other stories. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, _Bye-Nee!_**


	13. Welcome to the Magic-Land of Fantasy(P2)

**_Chapter 10_**

 ** _Welcome to the Magic-Land of Fantasy (Part 2)_**

Thalia gasped for air as she shot up. She started standing up but very unsteadily. She looked around panicked despite how weak she felt. She was in a weapons room with armor, but it wasn't any type of armor: it was old Greece type armor. Thalia's face paled. "Oh, no." Thalia looked around even more panicked. "Vex? Aoife? Can you please come out and tell me it's a dream?" she begged allowed. Thalia felt like a little girl with tears in her eyes. "Oh, where am I?"

Thalia started to back away only to trip. She gave a small scream as she fell back.

 _Crash!_

Thalia groaned as she slowly sat up. She felt something heavy on her head. Before she could question it. She heard a door slam open.

She looked forward to seeing a man in a white toga looking very strict. "What are you doing here?!"

Thalia gave a confused look as she sat up. "I don't know."

The man groaned angrily. "Look, I don't need a smart mouth. Look the fight is about to start, and I don't need anyone chickening out."

Thalia confused. "Don't have anything to chicken out for, I don't think."

The man grabbed the side of his head. "What did I tell you about that smart mouth?" Before Thalia could answer, he held out his hand, stopping her. "Forget it. You got armor on, at least a helmet. That outfit is a piece of work though. Now get your weapon."

" _Armor?"_ Thalia thought. She then felt her head again. It was true, what she was wearing was a helmet.

Thalia stood up as best as she could, but she still wasn't feeling well. "I don't have a weapon."

"Hand-to-Hand?" The man shrugged as she grabbed her wrist. "Alright, it's your trip to the underworld." Without warning, the man started dragging Thalia. He then laughed. Thalia wasn't laughing; she was pale.

" _Underworld?!"_

Before she knew it, she was dragged out and then tossed into a blinding light. As she was thrown through the blinding light, she heard cheering. Finally, getting used to the light, she found. She was in an arena.

Thalia felt her heartbeat faster. "Oh, no," she muttered. "Not again. I wanna wake up now."

The announcement that came next made her feel worse than she already was.

 **"Welcome all the Olympus Coliseum!"** The audience cheered, and some jumped out down in their seats.

"I'm not fighting!" Thalia yelled even more scared. "I don't like fighting, and I don't feel good."

 **"The challenger!"**

"There is no challenger!"

 **"vs. Hercules!"**

Thalia froze and became even paler, and her chest hurt worse. "No…" was all she could mutter.

"Hercules! Hercules! Hercules!" the audience cheered.

Suddenly the doors from the other side of the arena opened. And there he was, Hercules. He had short auburn hair and blue eyes and wears a red bandanna on his head. He also wore a brown Roman warrior armor gear with a dark brown belt, brown wristbands, and matching warrior sandals and a light blue cape. In his hands, he wielded a warrior sword and shield. Thalia wanted to so badly it's a dream, but it all was starting to feel too real along with feeling ill.

"I don't want to fight," Thalia muttered quietly.

"Let the fight begin!"

In an instant, Hercules came charging at her.

"I don't want to fight! I want to wake up." Thalia yelled a bit louder but the crowd.

Hercules got ready and held a sword out and was closer.

Suddenly something snapped. Thalia's eyes glowed light blue as she stood tall. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!"

Suddenly the coliseum was filled with a violent wind. Hercules stopped and held his shield and standing his ground, blocking the wind. However, the audience was panicking. They began to run and scream out of the arena's stands. By the time, the stadium was cleared, the wind died down.

Thalia began to pant as she fell to her knees, and her helmet fell off her head. As soon as she faced forward, she was face-to-face with Hercules.

"Your human," he stated, amazed.

Thalia looked at her a bit shocked and exhausted and nodded. "Thank you."

Hercules looked confused. "uhh…"

"Hercules!"

"Kid!"

Hercules turned behind, and Thalia was able to see. There was her hero, herself, Megara, also known as Meg. Meg had a slender body with long, dark auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with its most notable feature being the curly fringes on its tip. She also had purple eyes with lavender eyelids. She wore a lavender Greek dress with golden straps, a long skirt with the hem ending just above her orange-sandaled feet, and two purple sashes; a tight one under her bust to give her a tiny waist and a loosened one tied at her right side by a golden spiral pendant around her wide hips.

Running beside her was the trainer of heroes, Philoctetes best known as Phil. Phil was satyr: half-man, and half-goat. He had two goat-like horns on his head, a beard, and a round red nose, and he is also bald and short.

Hercules quickly stood up seeming to defend Thalia. "It's okay! She's harmless. She's human."

Meg and Phil stopped and exchanged concerned looks with each other. Meg quickly looked to Hercules with her arms folded. "Tell her the breeze was nice."

"Meg," Hercules started to chastise.

"Umm," Thalia started causing the three to look at her. "You're welcome."

Meg raised a confused and suspicious eyebrow and looked to Hercules. "Well, she talks."

"Come on, Meg—"

"Kid," Phil interrupted. "No one has seen a real human. This can only mean two words: trouble."

Thalia mentally thought in her head and then spoke. "That's one word."

"See!"

"Guys!" Hercules shouted. "I have to take her to the castle."

Thalia slowly stood up, causing Meg and Phil to look concerned once more and Hercules. "I'm… sorry…. I scared you," Thalia said weakly. She slowly held out her hand. "I'm Thalia… nice to… meet… you…" Thalia's eyes finally rolled her eyes and fell to the ground. Her world was dark.

* * *

Aoife gasped for air as she opened her eyes. Unfortunately, her ears filled with car horns, and people yelling and chatting filled her ears. Aoife slowly stood as her stomach was acting, and she wanted to throw up. "Where… where is everyone?" she asked herself. She found herself in an alleyway, near metal trash cans, and old newspapers on the ground. She did not like this feeling. She stumbled to the end of the alley. Her fear was confirmed, she was in the middle of a square with people pushing past each other and cars. It was like her dream. Her Disney dream. She was in New York, in the times of 1899.

She soon turned back to the alleyway and began to… well, panic.

Aoife leaned against the wall and panted. "Oh, god! I'm in Disney world! I need to find them. I need to wake up. Am I dreaming? Is this real? Am I crazy? Oh god am I both! Oh God, what can go wrong now?!"

"Hey!"

Effectively that did stop her overwhelming thoughts, she turned to see two looking, teenage thugs. Aoife rolled her eyes. " _These maggots."_ Aoife looked at the two if she was well. "Alright, what do you want?" she said, being tired her Irish accent came out.

"Oh," one of the chuckled and the other one joined him. "Looks like got a wee doll here," he said mocking her.

Aoife felt her blood boil. Of all times, someone had to pick a fight with her, and her temper couldn't take it.

"We're just here to escort ya," the other said.

Aoife scoffed. "Please, an old blind man would be a better escort."

They walked closer, and Aoife stepped back as best as she didn't dare to look afraid. "You think you're tough."

Aoife frowned. "Come closer, and I will give you a face, not even your mother would love."

The two laughed. "I like that even them Irish girls like to fight."

Aoife couldn't take in anymore despite her pain. Aoife quickly gathered the spit in her mouth and spat at the closest teenage boy in the face. Before either one could react, Aoife threw him a right hook to his face, sending him to the ground.

The other turned to her, looking furious. "Why you?!" he yelled and charged toward her. Aoife could not move as fast as she usually would and was quickly pinned to the wall. Aoife groaned as she struggled and kicked him, but it did no good. Aoife braced herself for the punch.

"Alright, get off!" she heard. Before she knew the teenager was thrown off her and she ended up rough on the ground. She soon heard to tussling. Aoife groaned as she started to look up. There she saw them: two boys.

There was one dressed a bit smarter than the other boy and was fighting the teenage, she had punched. He had black hair and wore a newsies cap. He also wore a black tie and long white shirt with a brown causal vest with brown pant and black work shoes. Aoife knew him as Davey Jacobs.

The other boy, who was fighting the boy who had pinned her, he had messy brown hair with newsies cap on his head. He wore a blue long-sleeve shirt, brown pants, a lasso tied belt, and brown laced work shoes and red ascot around his neck. She knew him as Jack Kelly or Jack "Cowboy" Kelly if she went by the movie.

Aoife watched them fight, but she hated watching as if she was damsel-in-distress. She struggled to stand up despite the aching pain she was feeling. She looked up to notice the boy, who pinned her, had gotten a good punch on Jack, causing Jack land against the wall. For Aoife, it was a flashback of the moment she was helpless. This caused her to snap. Her eyes turned glowing red. "ENOUGH!" she yelled.

Before the four boys could even wholly stop, Aoife's fist was surrounded by fire and slammed her fist into the ground. A small ring of fire came from her fist. The boys gasped as they all jumped back. Aoife looked up with her still angry red eyes. She "Now leave you two maggots!"

Without hesitation, the two teenage thugs ran out of the alley. As soon as they were gone, Aoife's eyes stopped glowing red. Aoife instantly fell on her knees, exhausted. She looked down and scared. "What did I do?!" she muttered. "What's happening to me?!"

"Hey."

Aoife, instinctively, looked up with her arm reeled back. In front of her was Jack, stepping back and holding her hand up in a bit of surrender. She also noticed Davey and some boys, most likely, some of Jack's Gang, a distance behind him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack exclaimed.

As Aoife was face-to-face with Jack, who was her somewhat idol. Her exhaustion was mixed with shock and embarrassment. "You're Jack Kelly?"

"Yeah," he said with his thick New York accent. "And you're not from around here." Aoife didn't say a word. "You're not even from the magic lands."

Aoife widened her eyes. "You're not human?"

Jack shook his head. "No offense, but much better lookin' than a human."

Some his gang snickered and some playfully "booed." Davey rolled his eyes.

Aoife was confused and feeling sick. Aoife slowly began to stand up much to the boys' confusion. She looked beside her to see a tin can, and she knew what she was about to do in it. Aoife as fast as she could and ran to the trash can and threw up.

Most boys winced and 'oohed' at Aoife's action, and so were Jack and Davey.

Aoife groaned as she quickly wiped the spit off her mouth. She stood up as the boys were looking shocked and concerned. Aoife forced a smirk. "Take a picture. It will last longer." That was her last word before she fainted only to see Jack and Davey running to her side.

* * *

"I'm awake, aunty!" Ray yelled as she sat up. Ray looked around despite her head and chest aching. She looked out, and she saw the sea. "Oooh," she said in excitement. "The ocean!" She knew this feeling. It was like her dream. Ray stood with a huge smile. "This is my dream! MY DREAM!"

She then turned around despite her aching, her smile still stayed. There was a skull-shaped rock formation. She remembered all too well. "Skull Rock," she said firmly. "I'm at the edge of skull rock." Ray jumped up cheered. "I'm in Neverland!"

"I'll get you for this, Pan!"

Ray turned to the opening of the Skull Rock. It was exactly like her dream. "He's getting Captain Hook," Ray smirked. "The Codfish deserves it." However, in the back of mind, Ray wondered: where everyone else was.

Suddenly she heard bells coming toward her. There was a small light getting closer. She saw who it really was. Tinkerbell. She was short, slender, hourglass-shaped, hand-sized, and fair-skinned. She had baby-blue eyes, blonde hair is worn in a bun, tied with a blue ribbon and pointy elf-like ears. She wore a green strapless dress with a mini skirt. On her feet, she wears green shoes with white puffballs on her toes. On her back, bright, insect-like wings.

"Tinkerbell!" Ray exclaimed excitedly. However, Ray's smile faded as she saw that Tinkerbell looked a little bit frightened. Despite her cunning attitude and sensitivity towards being hurt, she knew Tink was not easily frightened.

"Tink!" Ray yelled, concerned. Tinkerbell stopped noticing her. Tinkerbell looked confused and shocked. She then swirled around Ray, who was unfazed. Then Tinkerbell looked back confused but suspicious. Again, Ray was unfazed. Ray smiled and nodded. "Yep, I'm Rayleigh Evans. You call me Ray or ding me. I'm not from here and," Ray leaned in and whispered. "I have no interest in Peter."

Tink the looked at her confused but then smiled and swirled around her again. Ray giggled. Suddenly Ray heard laughing and so did Tink. Tinkerbell hid behind Ray's hair. Ray looked forward there she saw them: two pirates and Ray knew instantly they were part of Captain Hook's crew. "Hand other the pixie, you little brat."

Ray stood her ground, though she was slightly scared she didn't move. "You can't make me."

The two pirates cackled and held up their swords, not taking her seriously. "Hand the pixie over, now."

Ray smiled, and immediately, her eyes glowed bright orange. "I'm not a lost girl, but I gave a lot of energy." The pirates looked confused. Ray then raised her hand. Immediately, lightning started flashing around; they screamed and squirmed dodging the lightning. Soon they ran away screaming, "Captain! Captain!"

Ray's eyes stopped glowing as she lowered her hands. Tinkerbell instantly flew out and started dinging rapidly. Ray had a feeling Tink was taunting them. Tink quickly flew back to her and started rubbed her nose against Ray's. Ray giggled at this action. "You're welcome."

Ray smiled then fade as she rubbed her head. Tink flew back looking concerned. Ray shook head though that made her feel worse. "I'm…, I'm fine. Just dizzy." As Ray stumbled back, she soon lost her footing at the edge. Ray felt and let out a small scream as she started to lose her balance. Tink instantly flew towards her grabbing her shirt. Ray had to admit it, Tinkerbell was strong, but she could not hold on forever. Tinkerbell ding wildly as possible. Ray knew it was for help, and right now, she needed it.

"Tinkerbell! Tink! Who is that?"

Ray looked up despite her struggle and dizzy feeling, think it was Wendy, but it was someone else.

The girl was slender and fair-skinned, with chin-length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple sweater over a lavender nightgown, with gray socks. It was Jane from **_Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland_** , a movie that Ray was surprised to enjoy.

Before Ray could respond, she slipped, even more, causing her to scream in fright. Jane saw this, immediately turned and called "Peter! Peter!"

Ray slipped more, and she screamed louder and started to whimper.

"Peter! Hurry. We need help!"

Ray couldn't take it anymore as she finally felt tear and her head longer able to keep her stay awake. "PETER PAN, HELP ME!"

She slipped.

Ray screamed as she felt utterly terrified. Her screaming slowed down as she faded in and out of the darkness. Then Ray heard a crowing sound. She soon saw someone diving after her. He was tall and slender. He had red hair and brown eyes and pointy ears. He wore a green resembling an elf's attire with a red feather on his Robin Hood-like hat. His shoes are dirty blond, and he holds a belt around his waist, which contains his dagger. It was Peter Pan, in the flesh. Ray smiled. "Peter Pan." Ray nearly fell unconscious, waiting to hit the water. Suddenly felt hands on her back legs and back and felt herself swooping up. She looked at say she was in his arms. Ray sighed weakly. "Oh good, you saved me."

Peter looked at down with a cocky smile. "Of course. I did."

"Besides, I haven't seen human before. You're much more fun!"

Ray smirked, but that was the last thing she did before she slipped into darkness.

* * *

Dakota immediately woke up as he heard screeching of animals and clicking of bugs. He looked around despite his aching head and the intense heat he felt. He saw trees towering above him. Some with large branches, some had vines, and others had both. Dakota knew where he was: it was jungle just like in his dream.

On the outside, Dakota was clam and well reserved. On the inside, he was panicking like crazy. After Dakota's father got sick and was sent to live in the hospital, Dakota was considered the man of the family and learned to keep his panic and concerns inside. Now one of them was where he was and where all his friends were?

Before he could think anymore, a low growl reached his ear. Instantly, Dakota stood his ground. Sadly, this was not the first time he had a run-in with a wild animal. Granted, an angry fox and angry wolf were far less dangerous than wild jungle animals.

The growl became a roar and quickly jumped back as blur flew past him. Dakota promptly regained himself. He was soon face-to-face with a full-grown black panther. Dakota stood his ground and didn't dare scream. However, while his face looked focused and calm, his eyes were filled with fear.

Panther had a low growl as he began to circle him, and Dakota did the same as calmly as possible. However, his only thought wasn't on the panther. He wanted his friends back. He wanted to know if Aoife and Ray were safe, where he was, and why his head and now chest hurt so much?! The more he thought of this eye were filled with determination. He wanted his friends back; this panther was in his way.

"Get back," Dakota said lowly but as calmly as possible. The panther continued his growl. "I'm not your prey. I didn't need or want to fight you,"

The panther stopped and roared. Dakota stopped. "We don't need to fight."

The panther roared and jumped towards him. Dakota's eyes started shine a bright brown. "I said, stop!" He stomped his foot and a rock pillar shot up from the ground. The panther's whined as the rock it's stomach and was lifted up high off the ground. The pillar stopped "growing" and was few feet above

Dakota's eyes stopped glowing. Dakota instantly fell to the ground and landed on his behind. Dakota grabbed his head. "What… what did I do?" he asked aloud.

Before he could process anything else, he heard the panther roar again. He then saw the panther jump down and landed in front of him, and this time Dakota could not hide his fear. He felt weak, could hardly stand, and had no idea how to repeat what he did with the earth again. The panther growled again pounced. Dakota raised his arms and turned away, expecting the worst. However, he didn't feel anything, but he did hear grunting and growls.

Dakota looked up and saw who saved him. There was a man with brown hair styled in long dreadlocks with light green-blue colored eyes and a muscular body that is very tanned. He wore almost no clothes except a tattered, brown loincloth around his waist. He was holding and blocking the panther's teeth with the hilt of his wooden spear. Dakota knew him as Tarzan.

The panther finally jumped back and growled at the Ape Man. Tarzan mimicked the growl, yet it was different. Dakota could see that they were having on a conversation. Before he could study it more, he felt someone gently grab his waist and shoulder, holding him back.

He looked up. He saw a woman with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a faded, white tank top, walks barefoot, and wears a long, brown sarong that reaches to just above her ankles. The sarong is held up by a knot tied on her right side, which exposed most of her right leg. He knew her as Jane, Tarzan's wife.

Jane seemed to notice him look up at him and smile a gentle smile. Dakota, despite his tiredness, was still shy and looked down to the ground, embarrassed. "It's alright," she said in her British voice. "It's all alright. Dage won't hurt him or you."

" _Dage?"_ Dakota thought. _"That must be the panther."_ Dakota soon looked back to the "conversation." The panther did one last growl to Tarzan, but he ran off.

Tarzan slowly turned back to Dakota and Jane. Dakota stiffened. Tarzan was his hero, but he did expect him to come or be real! He, of course, on his knuckles as well as his feet. He looked eye-to-eye to Dakota. "Are you okay?" he asked in a deep and firm yet gentle and calm voice.

Dakota nodded. "I'm…" he started still a bit nervous. "I'm not from here."

Tarzan gave a small grunt that did sound like a gorilla. Then again, he was raised by them.

"My friends," Dakota said calmer and firmly. "I need to find my friends."

Before Tarzan could respond, Jane cut in, "Tarzan, look at his chest."

Dakota raised his eyebrow as Tarzan leaned in closer to his chest. Dakota looked down just as Tarzan's hand touch it. Dakota suddenly felt weaker than before as she slowly looked down, but then he blackout. However, before his thoughts became blank, he had one question: what was that mark on his chest?

* * *

"Wake up! Come on, wake up! I don't like being out here."

Sophia blinked open her eyes. She looked up and say the transparent Dawn. Dawn sighed as plopped herself to the ground. "Oh, good, you're awake."

Sophia soon started slowly sit up looking confused, but they quickly sat up. "Dawn! Where am I?"

Dawn looked at her looking exhausted. "A forest," she said.

Sophia quickly looked around and true enough, she was in a forest. It was dark and could hardly see anything. She looked beside her to see was propped up against a tree.

"Why? How did—"

"I don't know," Dawn said nonchalantly that caused Sophia to fold her arms and pout at her. "What?! I don't know. When I woke up, you were asleep against the tree."

Sophia continued to pout but then sighed. "What did I do?" She then looked sad. "Now, I've lost my friends."

Dawn rocked back and forward. "That's not enterally true. We just need to get out of this dark, creepy forest and not getting eaten by bears."

"Dawn!" Sophia whined.

Before Dawn could respond, they heard a creaking sound. The two girls looked at each with a frightened look. "Okay, time to go," Dawn said quickly getting up. Sophia was still on the ground and only looked at Dawn. "Come on," Dawn urged.

Sophia looked weak and scared. "My stomach hurts."

The creaking sound came again, sounding closer.

Dawn concerned held out her hand. "Come on, I don't want you to get eaten."

Sophia saw Dawn's hand. It was transparent; her hand would go right through it. Though she was able to hold her hand before, Sophia wanted to deny, but she didn't want to lose another friend, and she didn't want Dawn to go alone. Though she did come from her amulet, it was clear now that Dawn could come out of it, but Dawn could tell she was a real person. A real person who was in her care.

Sophia, as best as she could stand up straight. Before Sophia could register, Dawn grabbed her hand and started to drag Sophia. Sophia was amazed as they ran. She didn't look real, yet she was running like an average person and hitting branches. Now Dawn was dragging her along and was hearing rustling behind them. Why was she protecting her, wasn't supposed to be the opposite?

As the two ran through the woods, Dawn tripped and tumbled to the ground dragging Sophia with her.

Sophia slowly sat up as her stomach felt worse. She forward and say down laying on the ground, struggling it stay awake, as she was fading in and out like static. Sophia felt tears from her eyes. She was a coward. Dawn must have felt sick too but dragged a complaining Sophia with all her strength. It was like before. She thought she was brave, but she just made her friends sick and got them trapped in this awful mess and alone. Honestly, Sophia didn't like this person.

Sophia quickly crawled over to a static Dawn and turned back, blocking Dawn's view. "No one will hurt you," said to Dawn boldly, despite her shaking. Suddenly she a black hood with white lines.

Dawn screamed in frightened. Sophia's eyes instantly into glowing a white. Sophia then slammed her hands down to the ground. "LEAVE US ALONE!" Immediately, ice came from her hand.

"What the—"

The figure didn't finish the sentence as it jumped back landing on its side as the spike of ice nearly hit her.

Sophia looked shocked; her eyes stopped glowing. "I… I never did that before."

"I'm not complaining," Dawn said weakly.

Despite Sophia's weak state, she looked back at Dawn a bit deadpan. "You should really meet Ray," she said nonchalantly. Dawn didn't say a word but gave a weak smile. "Are you okay?" Sophia finally asked.

"I'm fine," Dawn answered gravely. "I just feel under the weather."

Sophia smiled and nodded as Dawn smiled back. Sophia felt proud until…

"Are you crazy?!"

Sophia and Dawn looked up and the figure they could now see a bit more clearly and with the hood off. There was a 16-year-old girl with messy black hair in the front with a messy bun in the back. She had frustrated midnight blue eyes. She wore a loose blue dress that covered her ankles and flat black shoes.

"What?" Sophia asked a bit confused.

"You nearly killed me!" the girl yelled. She quickly stood up. "Better yet, why are you even out here?!"

"I—"

"I know the answer," the girl continued to yell. She then held her hand out and black formed in her hand. Sophia and Dawn both gasped as Dawn grabbed Sophia's wrist in fright. However, the girl caught a spike of the ice line, and immediately, the ice melted and turned to puddle water.

"You weren't even thinking!"

"But—" Dawn tried to talk, but it was no use.

"I auto leave you here!" the girl continued to yell. "Or better we could have a little magic fight if you want to show your skills so bad!" She then showed her black flame again, and this time, it burned brighter like her temper. "What do you two, have to say for yourselves?!"

It was entirely quiet for a moment with only the sound of the dark flame crackling and the sound of the night. It was then Sophia, and even Dawn started sniffling, which turned to sobs.

The girl was puzzled entirely causing her black flame to go out. She just watched as the two girls continue to sob. "Oh, great," she mumbled.

"Regina?" called a sweet voice.

The girl known as Regina turned back as Sophia looked up while she was still crying.

There was a young woman her hair as black as the night, her beautiful skin shade of pale, her lips red with kind black gentle eyes. She wore a lovely dress with a blue/red on the top and yellow on the bottom with beautiful red heels. Sophia found her somewhat familiar, mostly like from the picture Raymond showed her.

There was another girl about a year or two younger than Sophia. She too had a pretty shade of pale and had innocent black eyes. However, she had tied in a braided bun. She wore a little dress with a blue top, red bottom skirt, and flat black shoes. Sophia found her familiar but couldn't recall either.

"Regina, are you—Oh my." The young woman stopped.

Regina looking puzzled and a bit annoyed as the two girls crying with a large puddle of water on the ground. It was an odd sight, to say the least. The little girl holding the woman's hand just giggled at the site. "Regina made them the big girls cry," she stated.

"Oh, Emma," the young girl slightly scolded.

Regina looked flustered with embarrassment and annoyance. "It wasn't on purpose." This only made Sophia and Dawn cry louder and causing Regina more shame. "I swear, didn't," she said, but she sounded a bit distort which actually caused Dawn and Sophia to calm down, but continued to whimper and sniffle. "I was escorting you; I promise. I then saw the two runoff, and that's why I left. I followed them. Then one attacked me, I went off, and they're crying and didn't know what to do!"

The woman let go off, the little girl now known as Emma, hand. She then walked over to Regina, who looked to the side, embarrassed. The woman smiled at her. Regina turned away but did a little huff.

The woman then walked over to Sophia and Dawn. The two were nervous but didn't move. The woman then kneeled down to the girls and smiled. "Hello, it's alright, Regina didn't mean to scare you. You just scared her." Sophia and Dawn exchanged looks with each other and looked back at the woman. The woman giggled. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Snow White."

"Snow White?" Sophia mumbled.

Sophia knew she looked familiar. Vex had shown her a lot of pictures of Disney characters along with their names. She was one of them.

"What's your name?" Snow White finally asked.

"S-Sophia," Sophia stuttered. "This is Dawn. She lives in my amulet."

Snow White looked confused and then looked back to Regina. Regina slightly looked back to her. "It's a type of magic. I can explain later," Regina said before facing forward again.

Snow White giggled as she faced forward back to Sophia and Dawn. "Now, why are two out here all alone?"

Sophia looked down as Dawn looked to Sophia with concern. "I-I," Sophia started as tears started to fall again. "I don't know. We fell into the water, and I-I bought my friends here because I ran away and they found me. Stars took them, and I and my friends and I just want them back!" Sophia cried once more. Dawn looked at Snow White with pleading eyes.

Suddenly felt someone stroke her head. Sophia looked up and saw Snow White stroking both Dawn and Sophia's head. "It's alright. When we're scared, we do things that we don't like, but it will be better."

Dawn looked excited. "Then you'll help us."

Snow White smiled brightly. "Of course, I will."

Dawn smiled at Sophia, who looked in awe. Before Sophia, knew it she was hugging Snow White, who was a little shocked by this action. Dawn sighed with relief and sunk down and then suddenly vanished. Snow White was shocked, but before she could respond, she felt Sophia slide down a bit.

Sophia looked up, but she felt and looked weak and was barely awake. Snow White looked at her, worried. She then felt Sophia's head and gasped. "Oh my, you have a fever."

"Regina. Regina, please help."

"Make her better, Gina! Make her better!"

"Emma, stay there!

Sophia could barely register anything as Regina came to them. Sophia's mind faded into darkness.

* * *

A girl about 18 years old with brown hair in a bun slammed the white door behind her. She wore a purple dress with a light blue rope belt around her waist and flat white shoes. She then sighed and rubbed her temples.

"So how is this one doing?"

The 18-year old girl looked up. There was 15-year-old girl had straight black hair, most often tied back with a green hair tie in a ponytail, pink lips, and aqua blue eyes. She wore separate pair of bright red pants, a white camisole; the red pants and stop at her feet cover the bottom half of her stomach. She held a glass of water in her hand.

The 18-year-old girl sighed and took the glass of water and gulped the water down. "He's fine," she finally answered. "Same case as the others. A human with magic." She then handed the glass to the 15-year-old girl. "This is the 6th one."

The 15-year-old girl frowned. "Hey, this is a good thing. It's a sign! We've got help."

"Melody," the 18-year-old girl finally spoke. "They just got there I just finished healing another one. I don't even know what they can do. Much less we can do."

The 18-year-old girl started walking as Melody followed as they soon walked down a swirling staircase. "They can help with our investigation. I mean, we have to prove their innocence."

"I'm well aware."

The woman stomped her foot twice for a long round table to appear, and several chairs appeared around it. She then sat there. "Did you call Alice and did you call—"

"Yes. Alice said she'd come, but she is "quote": horribly stuck in a tree and must climb down to get out and to get upside down."

The woman looked at Melody deadpanned. "This is why I don't go to Wonderland."

"And," Melody continued. "Neither are responding."

The woman nodded and then looked at Melody. "Are you sure their innocent or are you just love-struck by a pirate?"

Melody frowned. "Jumpier! I told you—"

Juniper's eyes widened but held up her hand. Melody stopped talking but pouted as she watched Juniper pull out her wand. She then tapped the table and light started to swirling till it showed a reflection, but it wasn't showing Juniper's or Melody's face, but something else appeared instead.

It showed Snow White, outside somewhere, holding an unconscious Sophia bridal style in her arms, calling out but no voice was heard.

Juniper stood up in shock as Melody's eyes widened but had a smile on her face. "Oh, my Disney!" Jumpier exclaimed. "And I'll bet she has a mark too!" She then looked at Melody, who had turned to Juniper excited. "Why are you excited?"

"It means I was right!" Melody exclaimed. "They're here to help! There the guardians I heard stories about from mom. Why are you worried?"

Juniper frowned and folded her arms. "It's not there, but I 'm in charge of this mess till they come."

Melody smirked. "That is bad."

Juniper turned to her and stuck her tongue out at Melody and Melody did the same to Juniper. Juniper sighed but gave a weak smile as Melody gave a confident one. "You know what to do. Let Snow White in, lead her to the room, and tell her to stay. I won't repeat what happened with Peter."

Melody nodded. However, as she ran off, she, she spoke over her shoulder. "You know Peter doesn't like waiting."

"It does matter," Juniper responded. Melody soon disappeared as Juniper slumped into her chair. "Now, I enter an endless night." She then rubbed her head. "Oh Walt, help me."

* * *

Night came, and in the large room were seven beds. In those beds, Raymond, Jack, Thalia, Aoife, Ray, Dakota, and Sophia slept soundly in each one. Suddenly, through the window as star entered the room.

It soon burst into light; it revealed a beautiful woman dressed in a light blue dress looking as if it was made of stars. On her shoulder, was a bright blue shawl that looked like it was made of stars and blue heels. She had chill colored eyes and golden blonde hair. She smiled as she looked over the sleep children.

"Sweet little children," the woman spoke sweetly. "Be safe and protect are lovely lands," she waved the wand in her hand as small stars filled the room and touched the sleeping, children. She then smiled as she faded away. "Welcome to the Magic-Land of Fantasy, my young little guardians."

sleeping, children. She then smiled as she faded away. "Welcome to the Magic-Land of Fantasy, my young little guardians."

* * *

 **A/N: I KNOW! I'M LATE! Look I just have school life. But here it is Disney Characters! Until then check out the other stuff on my channel. Till then Bye-Nee!**


End file.
